Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass Part 2
by ellibells
Summary: A future Chair fic, fluffy, humour, family central. Sequel to my original fic, Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair… Chair family dynamic filled with fluff, Chair loving, drama, babies, fluff, giggles and more fluff! Some chapter rated *M for obvious reasons! :D CB/SD
1. Daddy's Little Girl

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 1: Daddy's Little Girl

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I am back with the **LONG** awaited sequel to _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair_. Due to the amazing response I received from the original, I am back to bring you endless amounts of Chair family Fluff, Humour and drama! If you didn't read _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair _before reading this, not to worry, you will pick up the plot easily, but if you want a solid foundation and a better idea, get reading it!…Without further a do…here goes!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"Blair we are going to be late if we don't get moving!" Chuck shouted to his wife who continued to take her time getting downstairs.<p>

"Dadda! Silly Mama!" Evie cooed from her push chair where she was sat innocently waiting for her parents.

"That's right, Evie, your _silly_ mommy loves being fashionably late…" Chuck replied to his daughter who stared at him contently taking in his words.

Evie began to clap at her father's encouragement as he smiled down at his little girl.

With each day she got more and more like Blair. Those tiny doe brown eyes contrasting perfectly with her chocolaty curls. Sometimes Chuck wondered if Evie would inherit her mother's incessant willpower and prerogative. Although Evie had many characteristics off her mother, like her beauty and captivity, she still had hints of Chuck which would indicate to anyone who met her that she was his. Her little cheeky smirk, her rosy cheekbones and her cupids lips, a mix of both him and Blair. She really was a beautiful little girl.

"Blair! We are going to be la-" Chuck began as Blair appeared half way down the stairs, moving as fast as she could.

"If you dare finish that sentence..." Blair warned as she managed to waddle down the rest of the stairs in the most elegant fashion she could before taking a break to catch her breath.

Chuck didn't finish his sentence. He knew all too well not to mess with Blair when she was in her current hormonal mood, ready to lash out at anyone she could get her hands on.

"You ready?" Chuck asked instead.

"Oh sorry! I had no idea you were so impatient about your enormously pregnant wife taking her time to find an outfit that would fit and hide her gigantic ass along with allowing her time to make her notorious waddle downstairs like a beached whale…just so her ever-so perfect husband could be on time to a family function!" Blair yelled sarcastically, her eyes meeting Chuck's in a deathly stare.

Chuck swallowed deeply. No matter how anticipated each of Blair's blow-ups were, he would always feeling slightly intimidated. I mean, Chuck Bass intimidated? What was the world coming to? Only Blair Bass could cause such a ridiculous occurrence.

Composing himself, Chuck kept his wife's gaze and walked over to her, sliding his hand onto the side of her thirty-one week old swollen belly.

"Blair, I apologise…I just didn't want us to be late when Serena asked that we tried our best to be on time…" He said smoothly as he rubbed circles against her bump in an attempt to defuse her anger.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, _dear_, the only person to fault for _our_ unpunctuality would be Serena herself. She was the one who insisted on having her wedding when I'm heavily pregnant!" Blair argued as Chuck helped her with her coat.

"I don't think she knew you'd be pregnant…" Chuck responded cautiously, taking a safe position behind his daughter's stroller.

"Well then I blame you for getting me pregnant _again_! And it's still partly her fault; she moved her wedding along a year, I mean who does that? Only Serena could be so picky about arrangements…" Blair trailed off as she picked up her clutch from the couch and headed to the elevator.

Chuck shook his head in disbelief as he listened to his wife's rant about pickiness. Only Blair Bass could be so hypercritical.

When Chuck didn't follow immediately, Blair chirped up from the elevator.

"Chop, chop, Sweetie, places to go!" Blair smiled innocently as her husband and daughter joined her in the elevator.

Evie reached her arm out to her mother and Blair took it, changing her bitchy demeanour immediately.

"Hello, my little Princess…sorry mommy was shouting earlier", She explained sweetly, knowing Evie would only be picking up some of the words she had just said.

Evie replicated her mother's warm smile and began clapping her hands.

Blair giggled at her baby's revelation and bent down carefully to place butterfly kisses on her perfectly plump cheeks.

Evie relished in the attention as she continued to blow bubbles of spit and clap.

"Mama!" she echoed with joy as the elevator came to a stop.

At only the tender age of sixteen months and only able to string a few basic words together, she still had the Bass charm.

xoxo

As predicted, the Bass family were _fashionably_ late to Serena and Dan's wedding rehearsal, unceremoniously as Blair made a fuss getting settled at their table.

Serena saw all the commotion and broke off her conversation with one of her mother's friends to greet them.

"B! You're glowing! I am so glad you didn't miss the speeches", Serena greeted as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek and Chuck a hug.

"Hasn't anyone told you that lying is a sin S? I look like a sumo wrestler." Blair said bluntly.

"I am not lying, you look stunning when you're pregnant…you hold a glow about yourself and may I add you suit the maternal role perfectly", Serena complemented Blair honestly.

"Well, thank you S, you look beautiful too…" Blair took the complement graciously. Of course she was never one to turn one down.

"Thank you! As does my beau niece. She looks more like you two everyday!" Serena gushed attention at her niece who was equally loving it as she shot her arms out to be picked up by Serena.

As Serena became carried away with her niece and literally carried away her niece to show her off, Chuck took a seat next to his wife.

"Our poor baby girl, she's like one of Serena's new handbags!" Blair cringed with laughter as Chuck joined her with a small sigh.

"I dread the think when she and Humphrey start procreating…" Chuck added.

Blair continued laughing slightly as she hit her husband playfully against the chest.

"I wonder where Nate and Vanessa have got to…" Blair pondered as she looked to Chuck for his response.

"They are also going to be running late…something about Vanessa having to pump some milk for Benjamin?" Chuck replied with a shrug.

"I was so relived when Evie moved onto bottles, but guess what! In another two months we will be having a replay of this, along with the non-stop feeds and exhaustion", Blair moaned.

Chuck knew all too well, when Vanessa and Nate fell pregnant with Benjamin when Evie was three months old, Blair began to become broody again. Always talking about Vanessa's cravings and going shopping. As much as Blair loved having the trim figure of a perfect wife and buying couture for herself, she equally loved the feeling of being solely responsible for a little being and the attention she got from it. And as much as she moaned, cried and complained about how she looked or how exhausted she was, she loved being a mother and having someone other than Chuck being dependant on her.

Blair never thought she would be the maternal type but she learnt, as well as Chuck that she was a born mother and Chuck would have been lying if he said he didn't enjoy the same feeling of the dependency, family and the way Evie smiled at him…Chuck Bass loved being a 'Dadda'.

"When was the last time I told you how amazing you were?..." Chuck interrupted Blair as she babbled on about breastfeeding.

"What?" Blair was a bit taken back at his sudden outburst.

"I said, when was the last time I told you how amazing you were?..." he repeated, leaning closer to Blair who started blushing suddenly.

She felt like a teenager again, Chuck so easily making butterflies flutter and her heart thump faster.

"I can't say I remember…but it should probably make a come back…" Blair hinted with a grin gracing her features.

He moved even closer so his mouth was floating next to her ear.

"You're amazing", Chuck whispered hotly into her ear before leaving a chaste kiss in its place.

Blair let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before composing the electricity that had just shot through her veins.

"I didn't quite get that…" Blair announced innocently.

Just as Chuck was about to speak, they were interrupted by a waiter.

"Champagne?" He asked politely, yet a little scared at the look he had just received from a very annoyed Blair Bass.

If looks could kill, this imbecile stood before them would have had no chance.

Chuck was still sat directly next to her with his arm draped over her chair as Blair fisted at one of Chuck's lapels with her right hand.

With a faux smile, she addressed the poor excuse of a man who stood in front of her with a drinks tray.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would want some champagne!" Blair shot as she saw the man gulp deeply.

Chuck moved his hand onto Blair's stomach for greater emphasis as he watched the scene unfold in before him, not saying a word.

"No…sorry madam…I-" the man tried as Blair cut him off.

The man looked almost too scared to speak. Instead he just stood numbly before the two Basses.

"Unless you have no interest in keeping your job, I suggest you run along with your little tray and bring me some chilled soda water." Blair snapped and without another word, the helpless man ran off after her demand.

Blair took a deep breath and turned her attention to her smug looking husband.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"Consider him gone…" Chuck assured as he placed a wholesome kiss on her plump lips.

"Hmm…you didn't finish what you were going to say before we were rudely interrupted", Blair reminded as she broke their kiss.

"You are _amazing_ and very sexy when you get angry…" Chuck proclaimed huskily as he placed yet another kiss against her lips.

"Hhmm…" Blair deepened the kiss, but was prematurely interrupted again as Serena approached with an upset looking Evie in her arms.

"Mama!" Evie burst as she broke into a fit of tears, her bottom lips quivering and her eye brows knitting together.

It was almost certainly one of the cutest things Chuck and Blair had ever witnessed.

"Hey, calm down…mommy's here, shhh…" Blair soothed as she took Evie into her arms and rocks her little body against her as best as she could with her bump in between them.

"I think she just got a bit scared at all the unfamiliar people…I better get back to Dan anyway", Serena was gone within seconds, leaving the little family alone.

"Who would have thought a Waldorf-Bass would dislike attention", Chuck said as he rubbed his baby girl's back in an attempt to sooth his daughter further.

Hearing her daddy's voice, Evie looked up from her mother's chest, her thumb in mouth, big doe eyes shining with remnants of her crocodile tears.

"You ok, Bubu?" Chuck said sweetly to his baby as he gave her a kiss on the forehead, letting her eyes follow his movements.

Before Chuck knew what she wanted, she had shuffled free of Blair's arms and was reaching for her Daddy. Chuck immediately responded and pulled his baby into his lap and enveloped her in his strong arms, leaving a chaste kiss against her head of little curls.

"Daddy's little girl…could have guessed!" Blair said calmly as she kissed Chuck and then her baby.

Blair felt her heart swell at how adorable her perfect little family was. A lot of people had low expectation of Chuck Bass, but no one knew the real him. The only people that would ever witness his soft, paternal side would be his family and close friends. That's just the way Blair liked it…after all she never did like to share.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for those of you reading this new addition! To all my original readers of _Mr and Mrs_, thanks for staying with me! and for those newbies to this, **Hi!** Welcome! Haha! Hope that was enjoyable! Thought I would start things off with pure fluff! **oooh** also, couldn't think of a name for this sequel, is it crappy? suggestions please! R&R would be perfection right now!


	2. We All Do It!

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 2: We all do it!

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: You guys are utterly **AMAZING**! What have I done to deserve such beautiful and lovely reviews! ;') Thank you **SO** much to everyone who reviewed, I didn't think this new start would get as many as it did but this is wonderful! As a thank you, I am back with the next chapter, extra fluffy and funny for all your Chair needs as the finale is drawing ever more closer and people are losing hope for _our_ dearest Chair…but I am not! That is why I am here writing pure Chair fluff as always! _**MrChuck **_asked if this was going to be a multi-chapter story and the answer would be a yes! :D Thank you to…**QueenBee10, TriGemini, Erica514, epicCHAIR, pure-simple-adoration, AMxoxo, Wrighthangal, lisottina81, MrChuck, cms37, chair forever, tvrox12 **…I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"Good morning Mrs Bass…" Chuck soothed next to Blair's ear as he kissed her cheek, encouraging her to open her eyes.<p>

Blair felt the warmth next to her but resisted opening her eyes, instead letting Chuck whisper into her ear, enticing a response.

When he gained no response apart from a single grin that had crept upon his wife's perfectly flawless face, he settled himself above her, his lips inches away from hers.

He took his time to caress her swollen belly before not so discretely moving the barrier which was one of his silk pyjama tops, up her body until his hands could settle fully on her lower abdomen, making sure to caress in little circles innocently.

Blair bit her lower lip trying her best not to flinch or giggle at her husbands adorable enticements. When she was about ready to open her eyes, not being able to bear the taunting any longer, Chuck covered her supple lips with his own, working against her as he finally got a proper response when her lips started against his.

Blair felt her hand move to cup his face as she deepened the kiss, but before she had chance, Chuck had broken their connection and was now staring at her smugly.

"Must have been a deep sleep..." Chuck said sarcastically before kissing her nose affectionately.

"Oh yeah…it was a good job you were here to wake me, I would have been out all day…" Blair added innocently as she raked her fingers through his soft brown locks.

"Your mother and Cyrus will be here soon to pick up Evie for the morning, you should get dressed", Chuck reminded as he helped Blair to sit up straight.

She frowned, letting a pout form on her cherry lips.

"But I want to stay in bed…I'm too fat to get up!" She argued as she slumped back into her pillows.

"You're anything but fat; you are pregnant and still have the use of your legs _amazingly_!" Chuck sported a not so sympathetic grim as he stood in front of Blair.

He wanted nothing more than to stay in their bedroom all day and ravish her until she really couldn't use her legs but he knew Eleanor would not approve if she walked in on a situation as the one he was imagining as he stood before their bed.

"How would you know? And besides…I have to clothes that fit properly…" she tried again.

"So that wasn't a shopping trip you went on yesterday with Serena and Lily, and that wasn't Dorota who followed you home with her arms full of shopping bags…?" Chuck pondered, knowing he had her exactly where he wanted her.

"Fine. But when Evie has been picked up, can we have a lay down?..." Blair bargained seductively, raising one of her eyebrows, waiting for a response she wanted to hear off her husband.

Chuck eyed his wife suspiciously before nodding.

"Deal." Was all he said before he took B's hand which had been gestured at him for help.

"Eurgh! I have the worst back ache…could you just carry me to the bathroom?" She asked optimistically as he husband once again eyed her curiously.

"Seriously?"

"I am eight months pregnant with _your _child and all I ask is that you show a little compassion and carry me to the shower. Sorry I asked. Don't worry; I'm sorry I am so fat and repulsive that you won't even touch me. I will carry _our_ child without your help like I have been for the past eight month", she replied stubbornly as she shuffled out of their bed and into the bathroom, making sure to slam the door.

xoxo

Chuck was stunned at her quick change in mood. _Shit_ he thought to himself. When would he learn not to question Blair's requests, however random they may be.

Cautiously he made his way to the bathroom door, tapping lightly on the oak door.

"Baby, I don't think you're fat or repulsive…you just- I don't even know why I questioned you…I-" Chuck began but before he could continue, the door creaked open until he saw Blair standing in the door way, tears pooling in her doe brown orbs.

"I-I can't get my socks off…" bursting into tears, Blair dropped her head into her hands.

Stood there sporting a large swollen belly in just Chuck's silk, purple pyjama top which was huge on her little frame and a pair of fluffy bed socks, Chuck had never seen her look so beautiful and vulnerable.

Chuck let out a little breath before smiling tenderly at the scene in front of him.

He slowly took a step towards his wife, letting his strong arms envelope her in his warmth, kissing her forehead.

"Do you need some help Baby?..." he whispered soothingly against her hair.

He felt her nod against his chest, waiting a moment longer before letting go of her.

After a few moments passed, he loosened his grip around her so he could see her face.

When she didn't look up at him, he took her dainty chin in his hands and made her look into his eyes.

She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes of more tears before she could see Chuck staring back at her tenderly.

Taking her face in his palms, he kissed her cheek bones, soaking up the tears that had fallen before making sure he kissed everywhere untouched; her forehead, temple, chin and nose.

When he finished on her nose, she wrinkled it slightly at his soft touch.

Without having to say anything, he bent down and helped her remove her socks as she lent her weight in his shoulders. When he had done this task, he continued to help her undress by standing up and unbuttoning _his _her pyjamas shirt. Letting it slip off her body and onto the floor, he then gently picked her up into his arms and carried her in the direction of the shower.

Making sure to be tender, he placed her down, under the shower head before turning on the water at a reasonable temperature. He made no move to leave her as he begun to remove his shirt and trousers that he had only just put on that morning.

Blair watched him contently as he continued his ministration. She felt her heart swell as she saw the man she loved being so considerate and gentle towards her feelings. She had had doubts in the past about letting someone into her heart fully; as much as she had given Chuck, but it was moments like this that she truly believed it was the best decision she had ever made.

Once they were both bare, Chuck stepped fully into the shower and directed them both under the spray of the shower, letting it soak them from head to toe.

Grabbing a sponge, he softly began messaging circles into her swollen belly and down her arms, washing every surface until her upset was gone.

Dropping the sponge to the floor, he bent his head down slightly to place a chaste kiss on her belly, reminding her how much her loved her and their unborn child.

Blair let her tears pass as the spray of the shower covered them. She was happy as she pulled Chuck up to face her, joining their lips together in a patient rhythm.

Chuck let her wrap her arms around his neck as the kiss deepened, the pair relishing in the feel of skin to skin contact.

"Please…" Blair muttered between breaths as she felt Chuck's hand caress his way down her body.

He let his hand explore her bump, her waist, her thigh and finally her pelvic bone. He grazed her most sensitive spot, earning a grasp from Blair, ready to take things further…

"_Mr Chuck! Mrs Blair! Mrs Eleanor and Mr Cyrus here!" _Dorota yelled.

Chuck's hand dropped immediately, letting his eyes trail to find Blair with an apologetic look in his eyes.

She rose on her tip toes to get better access as she placed a final kiss against his pert lips.

"Thank you…" she smiled the most genuine smile she had given all day.

"To be continued…" he responded as he helped her step out of the shower before wrapping a white, fluffy towel safely around her and _their _bump.

"I will hold you to that Bass", Blair winked before disappearing off into their bedroom to get ready.

"I hope so…" Chuck finished as she left the room, following her soon after.

xoxo

"You two take your time!" Eleanor commented as Chuck and Blair appeared in the living area.

Cyrus was stood with Evie while Eleanor stood, hand on hip waiting for her daughter and son-in-law to appear.

"Our apologies, Blair needed some help getting out of bed and what not…" Chuck trailed off before saying something he would regret.

"I am glad you are being useful Charles. Blair, how are you darling?" Eleanor added as she stepped towards her daughter, glancing at her unborn grandchild in the process.

"Tired, apart from the usual pregnancy complaints, I'm excellent", Blair replied, look over to Chuck with an honest smile.

"Well I am glad! Now, we should probably get going", Eleanor gestured to Evie.

"Can I say goodbye to my baby first?" Blair asked without needing an answer as she walked swiftly towards Cyrus who was ready to give Evie to her mother.

As soon as Evie came into sight of Blair, she chirped up and smiled back at her Mama.

"Well someone knows who their mommy is!" Cyrus announced as he handed Evie over.

"Hey, Bubu! Did you miss Mama?" Blair asked sweetly, taking her baby into her arms and kissing her tiny nose.

Evie immediately picked up on Blair's words and repeated them.

"Mama!" she announced as she wriggled in Blair's arms.

Chuck grinned at the sight unfolding in front of him and stepped towards his girls.

"Be good for Grandma Eleanor and Grandpa Cyrus, Princess", Chuck added as he slipped next to Blair and gave his daughter a kiss.

"Dadda! Mama! " Evie cooed at her parents.

Everyone in the room, including Dorota who was tidying, stopped to absorb the cute family's behaviour.

The silence was broken when Eleanor stepped forward and offered to take her granddaughter.

"Have a good morning", Eleanor confirmed as she kissed Blair on the cheek and making their exit with Evie.

Chuck and Blair standing together as they waved at their baby girl who continued babbling in her own little language.

"Remember she's due a feed in two hours! And she may need a nap if she gets grumpy!" Blair shouted after the trio.

"Yes! We will be fine darling!" Eleanor shouted back as the elevator doors closed.

Even though Blair had left Evie many times since she was born, she still felt worried about not having her near, she was a mommy after all.

xoxo

"Dorota?" Chuck caught her attention as she begun washing up.

"Yes Mr Chuck?" their loyal maid replied with a smile on her face as usual.

"Have the day off, there is nothing much to do anyway", Chuck insisted with a nod.

"Oh…thank you Mr Chuck", Dorota said as she grinned suggestively at the couple.

Chuck just shook his head at the maid's expression and turned to look at Blair who looked equally disturbed.

"How about we continue what we started earlier?..." Chuck suggested as he took Blair by the waist and began nipping at her neck.

"Chuck, stop! Dorota hasn't even left the building!" She giggled, before hearing the elevator descend.

"What about now?..."

Blair couldn't help but laugh as he continued to kiss his way down her neck, trying his best not to rip the blouse she was currently wearing, straight off her body.

Like Chuck, as soon as the coast was clear, she couldn't wait to be relieved of all the tension she had been holding all morning since the shower incident. Without slowing to think about what she had done, Blair had ripped Chuck crisp, white shirt straight open, buttons flailing in every direction.

"Shit!" Chuck yelled, covering his eye with his hand.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at what she was seeing. Chuck stood holding his hand over his eye, shirt wide open, hair tussled into oblivion.

"Why are you laughing? You nearly had my eye out!" He announced, letting Blair remove his hand from his eye while she kissed him softly.

"Who knew Chuck Bass was such a big softy?" Blair teased.

"Who knew Blair Bass could be so frisky!" he teased back, pulling her by her blouse until his lips crashed onto hers.

In yet another moment of madness, Blair heard the rip as she saw the green material disappeared from her chest, revealing her enlarged pregnancy breasts, cupped perfectly by a purple lace bra.

"Oops?..." Chuck added innocently as he eyed her without care.

"This was a new blouse!" Blair shot, prodding her husband against the chest.

"This was a new shirt!"

"God you're so sexy when you're hormonal and frisky!" Chuck supplemented, unable to wait any longer without touching her.

Blair didn't resist as he pulled her towards him and continued to ravish her neck.

"Oh Chuck!" Blair muttered.

"For the love of everything holy!" Both Chuck and Blair froze on the spot before they finally realised who the voice belonged to.

Blair panicked and jumped behind Chuck who tried his best to cover his bare chest.

"Could you two not have even waited five minutes before we left the building?" Eleanor asked what looked like two horny teenagers.

Cyrus just stood looking very amused from the foyer next to Evie who was sound asleep in her pushchair.

Blair blushed the deepest crimson possible while Chuck tried to compose himself.

"Did you forget something?..." He asked cautiously.

"Yes, we forget Evie's changing bag", Eleanor responded as she picked up the bag which sat innocently next to the couch.

"Well…" she was speechless and quite frankly embarrassed at the scene she had just walked into with her daughter and her son-in-law.

Chuck merely nodded while Blair kept herself hidden behind him.

"Come on dear, let's leave these love birds to have fun!" Cyrus gestured as Eleanor walked back towards him, blushing at his statement.

"Cyrus!"

"What! We all do it!" he added.

"Oh god! Go!" Blair cringed at the thought, shouting for them to leave; the mental images she had just received didn't bear thinking about.

As quick as they had returned, Chuck and Blair were once again left alone.

"I need a shower!" Blair insisted as she began walking towards their bedroom.

"We've just had one…" Chuck reminded, not moving from his spot.

"I feel so violated…EW!" Blair finished as she disappeared up the stairs and out of sight, leaving Chuck alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Teehee! Thanks for reading peeps! Hope this was funny enough for you all! R&R would be lovely, since you're all so amazing at doing it! Tell me what you think!


	3. Don't Get Me Started!

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 3: Don't Get Me Started!

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Had the best birthday EVER! Do you wanna know why peeps? Because I got **LOTS AND LOTS** of lovely review for just two chapters! You chums are absolutely amazing! You now how to make a girl feel special! I had no idea I would get this response for this story :') I'm getting all overwhelmed by all the kind words and support you are bringing me with each update, you make me want to write :D ooh, noticed a few grammatical errors in the last chapter; those have now been amended…and Oooh! Who's excited for the Royal Wedding? Can't wait to see her dress... I am a sucker for a happy ending a beautiful wedding! ;) I heard Blair is to!

**QueenBee10, TriGemini, Erica514, epicCHAIR, pure-simple-adoration, AMxoxo, Wrighthangal, lisottina81, MrChuck, cms37, chair forever, tvrox12****, watermelon2014, Temp02, GGfan73104, MB, redmannequin, Maribells, CBalwaysandforever, Curious Blonde, notoutforawalk **…you are all beautiful people! :D So as a thank you, I have another update for you, not as fluffy as the last but nice; centered around Blair and Serena mainly, but there will be extra Chair in the next installment, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"B! You're here! Thank god, I thought you were gunna be late, I have been stressing all morning!" Serena gasped as she tried to get all her words out as quickly as possible as Blair stepped into the Van der Woodsen-Humphrey penthouse.<p>

"Firstly, why are you so stressed? That what bridesmaids and wedding planners are for…and secondly, you really have to stop with the compliments. I feel like I could burst at any moment." Blair corrected matter-of-factly.

"I'm just nervous. Were you nervous when it was your wedding day?" Serena searched for solace in her best friend.

"A little, but it was an excited nervous, like I knew I was doing to right thing…I didn't question it", Blair replied honestly, thinking back to her wedding day. They day she finally became alive.

"Blair!" Serena snapped as Blair's mind wondered endlessly to the day she married her soul mate.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

"That I'm nervous…I feel a bit sick, oh god, I'm having cold feet aren't I? I'm a terrible person B!" Serena began to panic as her eyes welled with tears.

Blair immediately stepped towards her and encouraged her to sit down on couch.

"S, stop! You don't want to ruin your makeup. Just breathe and calm down…" Blair optimistically put as she tried her best to sooth her best friend's panic attack.

"But what if do something stupid? Why do I feel like this?" Serena clung for answers.

"You won't. I am here to buffer any stupidity that may come your way. S, look at me." Blair reassured, grabbing Serena by the chin so she would look at her.

"S…do you love Dan?"

"Of course I love him…" She confirmed confidently.

"And has that ever changed since you began dating?"

Serena shook her head as she listened carefully to what her best friend was saying.

"When you think about your future, is he in it, with you?" Blair asked as she read Serena's features calming.

Serena felt herself smile; he was definitely in it. She looked up to Blair who had frozen to the spot, just starring blankly.

"B, you ok?" Serena asked puzzled at Blair's quick change in mood, picking up that it wasn't related to her hormonal state.

"What? Yes of course, I just had an overwhelming urge to see Chuck…" Blair admitted, smiling a little.

"Do you want to go now, or?" Serena quizzed, standing from her previous seat on the couch.

"No, we can wait. We need to get you into your dress anyway!" Blair smiled contently as she placed both her hands softly against her rather large bump.

"Yes! Ok, now I am excited! Thank you B!" Serena nearly yelled as she grabbed Blair into a hug, the best she could considering the bump in their way.

"Wait, where's my flower girl?"

"Evie's with her Daddy, he's going to bring her up when we are ready to go", Blair assured as she began pushing Serena in the direction of the bedroom to get her dress on.

Just as Blair was about to follow, she felt a twinge and placed her hand against her back to support herself.

"Ow…" She gasped, composing herself before following Serena.

Blair shoved the pain to the back of her mind. It was too early.

xoxo

"Nathanial, don't you look the part!" Chuck announced his arrival as he walked into the loft, carrying Evie safely in his arms as she sucked on her pacifier.

"Ha! Thanks man. What are you doing here?" Nate turned to see his best friend and his niece dressed to the nines.

Chuck was wearing a grey tux with a soft yellow bowtie, which of course, Serena insisted he wear so he could be in the wedding, while Evie was wearing her flower girl dress which was a slightly more delicate shade of cream with baby yellow flowers decorating it. Chuck would have detested against matching outfits, but being married to Blair Waldorf, he really didn't have a say.

"I came to see Humphrey? Where is he? Decided to make a run before he got shackled to Serena for the rest of his life?" Chuck gave a faint laugh as he noticed Dan appear from the bathroom.

"Chuck, what a not-so pleasant surprise…" Dan greeted sarcastically.

"Likewise. But I came on an errand for Lily; she wanted me to make sure you were running on schedule and that you had gotten your button holes…" Chuck responded lightly.

Over the years, Chuck had improved his tolerance of Humphrey and although he would never admit it, he enjoyed their banter and in all truth, Dan was good for S and he made her happy. Chuck Bass actually respected Dan Humphrey.

"Well as you can see we are running on schedule, is there anything else?"

"Not that I know of, but I will say this…good luck." Before Dan could reply, of course being stuck for words that Chuck had actually wished him well, Chuck had departed.

"Just when I thought I had seen everything…" Nate laughed as he continued to straighten his bowtie and waist coat.

Dan was speechless, just looking puzzled for sometime before he began getting his tux on properly. This was going to be a hectic day.

xoxo

"Oh Blair, you look wonderful dear!" Lily announced as she stepped towards her pregnant adoptive daughter-in-law.

"Lily, as do you!" Blair complimented, kissing her on the cheek.

"Is Serena nearly ready? The cars are here"

"Let me go check." Blair quickly ushered herself off in search of the bride.

Just as she reached Serena's old bedroom door, she froze again. Wincing as pain shot through her belly.

Blair had a bad feeling, but didn't want anything to jeopardise Serena's perfect day, instead she collected herself for the second time and proceeded into the room.

"S, are you-" Blair was cut off by what she saw.

Blair felt her breath hitch as she saw Serena standing in front of the full length mirror; blonde hair flowing in her crisps off-white, embroidered Chantilly lace Carolina Herrera dress.

Serena turned to see her best friend expression, tears welling once again in her.

"So?..." Serena asked optimistically.

"You look…breathtaking…" Blair blurted out softly.

"Really?... "

"You are truly stunning, nothing can compare…" Blair let out as she wiped a stray tear away quickly.

"Oh B!"

Before Blair could react, Serena had flung herself into Blair's arms, sniffles and all.

"I am so proud of you…" Blair admitted softly into her golden waves.

"I love you B…Thank you…"

Serena pulled away to see Blair with tears running from her innocent doe brown orbs.

"Don't get me started! My makeup is perfect remember!" Serena shot giddily, wiping Blair cheeks with the pad of her thumbs.

"I'm sorry…I'm just so hormonal right now!"

"Damn! I thought you were just overwhelmed at how amazing I looked?" Serena joked cheekily as she twirled in her large gown.

Blair just shaking her head at her performance.

"Your mum is waiting an- Ow!" Blair flinched.

"B, what is it? Tell me?" Serena panicked.

Blair took her time to catch her breath before standing straight again, still holding her back.

"Sorry, I'm fine, just a really big kick…" Blair assured, almost unconvincingly.

"It looked more than a kick to me, are you sure you are feeling ok?"

"Yes. Positive. I've just been getting those Braxton Hicks contractions, I'm fine seriously. We need to get going anyway, the cars are here."

"You will tell me if anything happens?" Serena checked cautiously on her way to the door.

"I will be with you all day, I'm sure you will be the first one to know if anything happens, which it won't." Blair added abruptly as she pushed Serena out of the door.

xoxo

"Hello, Beautiful…" Chuck greeted Blair as he helped her out of the wedding car after Lily while Serena stayed safely inside waiting for her grand entrance.

"Hey, handsome…" Blair retorted as she met him with a firm kiss on the lips.

When the kiss broke, she stood back slightly before straightening her husband's bowtie.

She sometimes wondered if he made it wonky purposely so she would have to correct it, not that she minded…it gave her a little boost of being wanted, however daft it sounded.

"Perfect…" Chuck muttered when she had finished.

Blair then wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, bringing him as close to her as she could, combing the back of his hair with her fingers.

"Today got me thinking about our wedding day…" Blair confessed softly so only he could hear.

"You mean the happiest day of my life…aside from when Evie was born…?" Chuck teased gently.

"Yes, it all just made me remember how lucky I am…I even started crying!" she blushed, ducking her head downwards to hide it.

Before she could get far, Chuck had pulled her chin in between his index finger and thumb, pulling her up to look at him.

"I am the luckiest man alive…and who would have thought, Blair Bass crying! Pfft!" Chuck teased, catching her gaze with a perfect smile.

"Shut up! Your hormonal wife needs a kiss…" Blair poked as Chuck finally granted her wish and brought her lips to his in a tender embrace.

"Touché…" Chuck muttered in between kisses, while allowing his hands to trail down her waist.

"Ahem! Do you two want to get a room? I have a fiancé to marry!" Serena interrupted as she stepped out of the limo.

Blair shot her a glare before turning back to Chuck.

"I will see you inside, go and get Evie settled", Chuck nodded agreed as she gave him one last kiss before he disappeared towards the church.

"Let's get you hitched!" Blair confirmed as she helped Serena with her dress, ignoring the aching in her stomach and back.

_Shit _Blair flinched, biting her lip at the increasingly deep pain in her belly. She willed herself not to go into labour on Serena's big day…if she wasn't already…

* * *

><p>AN: So here's a funny story to end this! I was doing some work experience this week, shadowing a midwife (I am planning to be a midwife) and we were in the clinic just doing the usual pregnancy checkups, feeling for the babies, listening etc. when this dr. comes in and says he thinks someone is going into labour in the bathroom! Lol!

Any who, my midwife runs out to see what's going on and returns with a very pregnant women who is having contraction (her water broke in the toilet) followed by her husband. My midwife obviously had to check what was going on and when she examined her she was 10cm dilated (fully dilated, ready to push). So I am stood there like a lemon while this woman is screaming and saying she is ready to push! I then had to run out to my midwife's car to get her birthing tools… you should have seen the look on people's faces in the waiting room as I ran back in with this big box of equipment. Haha! Cutting this looong story a little shorter, they managed to get her to the birthing centre in time before the baby was fully out and my midwife delivered the baby boy, named Ethan! Naaaw!

Hope you enjoyed that little story! Would be gorgeous if you left me some R&R :D thanks for reading!


	4. Can You Do It For Me?

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 4: Can You Do It For Me?

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: The response from last chapter was **OUTSTANDING**! People like it! Yeah me! Hope I didn't leave you all too long in suspense for this chapter? Now I haven't fully grammar checked this chapter, only a quick scan as I wanted to update asap, but I hope you enjoy it and I would like to thank ALL that have reviewed and made this story worth-while writing…

**QueenBee10, TriGemini, Erica514, epicCHAIR, pure-simple-adoration, AMxoxo, Wrighthangal, lisottina81, MrChuck, cms37, chair forever, tvrox12****, watermelon2014, Temp02, GGfan73104, MB, redmannequin, Maribells, CBalwaysandforever, Curious Blonde, notoutforawalk, countessplaten, AquarianAir, Comet Trail, tiff xoxo, caitlinc1991****… enjoy chums! **

Ooh and I would like to also thank **redmannequin **for my birthday present again because it was so amazing! Ed is now on my wall and he will stay there forever! Teehee! Thanks Chick! ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated inside the church; Blair was ready to walk the aisle with Evie while Serena was waiting nervously with her father, William.<p>

"B, how do I look?" Serena called Blair over who was waiting at the back of the church for her entrance.

Blair turned to her attention and slowly paced towards her best friend who had never looked more stunning.

Neatening Serena's veil, Blair smiled contently.

"Très beau…" Blair declared honestly; her smile not wavering for a minute.

"You think?" she blushed.

"I know so…now let's get you married!" With that Blair began her saunter towards the aisle entrance.

The wedding march began and Blair led the way; smiling as she went, ignoring the sharp pain shooting through her stomach and back; she continued her march towards Chuck who stood next to Eric and Dan, smiling like it was their wedding day all over again.

As Blair grew ever closer, her smile started to fade as she felt her legs buckle beneath her. Managing to get to the front of the aisle, she was met with Chuck who grabbed her worryingly before her legs gave in and she yelped out in pain.

Chuck caught her just in time before she dropped Evie and herself to the ground.

"Blair, what's wrong!" Chuck gasped as he struggled to keep both Blair and Evie up.

"OW!" Blair yelled as she clung onto Chuck for all the life in her.

Chuck felt the load lighten as he realised Evie had been picked up by Eric; helping him manage to get Blair to the alter step.

The whole room dropped to silence as Blair erupted in another scream.

"Oh! Ow!"

"Blair, talk to me. Is it the baby?" Chuck demanded as he grabbed her face in his palms so he could look at her properly.

Before Blair even had chance to answer, there was a gush.

"I think I am in labour", Blair shrugged knowing her waters had just broken.

"B! What happened?" Serena shouted as she came running down the aisle, immediately noticing Blair's wet dress.

"I'm fine. My waters just broke and I've just been having some contractions…"she added casually.

"How long have you been having contractions?" Chuck probed as Blair composed herself, realising she was in a church full of people, on _Serena's _wedding day none the less.

"It's hard to say…" Blair muttered.

"How long, Blair?" Chuck warned.

"All day…"

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Chuck shot.

"I didn't want to ruin Serena's day okay! But it seems I have already accomplished that." Blair shrugged as she felt the tears building at the edge of her eyes.

"Aw, B…you and the baby are more important than this big flashy wedding", Serena reassured her.

"I'm having another contr- AH!" Blair flinched, grasping onto Chuck's shoulder.

"We need to get her to the hospital", Eleanor stepped in.

"No!" Blair interrupted, panting to get her breath.

"Blair, darling, we don't have a choice. The baby could come at any moment…" Eleanor urged.

"I am not going anywhere until S has got a ring on her finger!" Blair insisted.

"But B-" Serena begun, before she was interrupted.

"_I _am the one who is pregnant and _I _get to call the shots. Help me sit." Blair corrected as Chuck helped her up.

"Blair, this is not a safe option." Chuck snapped suddenly, once she was seated.

"I can hold it! Now quickly, get this couple hitched!" Blair demanded once again.

The priest did not argue, nor did anyone else and they quickened the service. No one dared to argue with a very hormonal Blair Bass.

"Dan, are you okay with this?" Serena asked suddenly, only just realising no one had consulted him.

"I can't wait to be married to you…but could we do the aisle walk again?" he checked, glancing at Blair who was currently breathing through another contraction.

"Erm…I suppose?" Serena gestured as she left Dan at the alter, walking in the opposite direction back to the entrance.

Dan grinned inwardly and shook his head at the audacity of it all. Blair rushing the wedding while she was in labour. He would never get used to the Upper East Side, crazy bitch tendencies.

xoxo

The music queued and Serena took William's arm as she almost ran down the aisle; the wedding march quickening to her pace.

Everyone seated looked mortified as they kept quiet, merely watching the bride re-walk the aisle and Blair panting and moaning profanities at the front of the church.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of two people in love…" the priest started, but was quickened by Blair deathly glare.

"Are there any persons here present that can think of any lawful reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony?"

It was like something people would witness in the movies as all the guests either grinned or frowned at the irregularity of the situation.

What felt like hours must have passed as Blair tried her best to breathe through her contractions, crossing her legs in the hope that the baby would not come before she made it to the hospital.

"By the power invested in me by god and the state of New York, I am now happy to pronounce you, husband an-"

"Son of a-"

"Wife!" the priest spoke louder just before Blair finished her sentence.

The church burst in to applaud and laughter at the sight before them.

"Ooh! Ooh! We need to go!" Blair announced as she got out of her seat, before knowing what was happening, Chuck had lifted her bridal-style into his arms and was making a quick exit down the aisle in true Bass fashion, followed by a few others.

"Good luck B!" they heard Serena wale behind them as Chuck lumbered them into the awaiting limo.

"Oh god it hurts Chuck!" Blair complained as the limo sped away from the church.

"I know it does baby…" Chuck tried his best to console her.

"Shit! Fuck! OW!"

"Only you could go into labour during Serena's wedding! And do you know how unsafe it was, waiting til the end ceremony? Were you out of your mind?" Chuck added with a small laugh, shaking his head.

"You let me! And besides, I didn't want to have a repeat of the wedding, but with me all fat with my post-pregnancy weight!" Blair argued between catching her breath and clamping her hand into Chuck's.

"Of course you didn't!" Chuck said with disbelief, biting his bottom lip as Blair dug her nails into the back of his hand out of pure pain.

_Shit! _Chuck cursed inwardly at Blair's strength, while his mind wandered to the same familiar feeling of a dead little finger when Blair was having Evie.

xoxo

Ten minutes of excruciating pain on both Blair's and Chuck's part…although Chuck kept quiet, when they finally pulled up to the hospital entrance' Arthur rushing to get the door.

"Ooh Ooh. Eeh Eeh!" Blair panted, finally arriving at the hospital entrance.

"Chuck, Blair. A bit early are we?" Katherine, Blair's midwife greeted cheerfully at she helped get Blair into a wheel chair.

"Three weeks", Chuck confirmed as they rushed along the maternity ward into their private room.

"Not to worry, lets get you comfortable and have a look what's going on down there", Kathy reassured as they reached the room.

"Interesting choice of attire may I add…" she laughed lightly, gesturing to Blair's maid-of-honour dress.

"Serena's wedding…Blair thought it would be a good idea to not tell anyone about her contraction until she was half way down the aisle…" Chuck shot a glare at Blair who just shrugged.

"Quirky blonde?" Kathy remembered from scans and Evie's birth.

"Uhuh!" Blair replied.

"Lets get you changed into a gown; we don't want Baby Bass ruining a perfectly gorgeous dress, do we!" Katherine insisted as she handed Chuck a gown for Blair while she stepped out of the room.

xoxo

Once Blair was safely out of her dress and on the bed, Kathy stepped back into the room with a pair of scrubs.

"Let's have this baby! It's a good job you got here in time! Did she get married?"

"Yes, my crazy wife here wouldn't leave until she had been legally bound", Chuck told.

"Someone's dedicated!" Blair laughed lightly before she realised Kathy was about to examin her.

"Right, Blair. Is it okay if I do a cervical examination so we can see what's going on?"

Blair nodded reluctantly, knowing she had no choice in the matter; this procedure wasn't exactly pleasant.

"You may feel some discomfort", Kathy informed.

Blair cringed at the sensation that felt like a life time, until finally letting a sigh of relief leave her as she finished.

"Ten centimetres, Blair. You are fully dilated sweetie. I just want to monitor the baby's heart beat because being premature; there is a higher chance that the baby will get distressed, ok?" Katherine informed Blair calmly.

Blair nodded in understanding.

"How's the pain at the moment?" Katherine asked as she manoeuvred Blair to attach the heart monitor to Blair's stomach.

"Intense. I need some drugs!" Blair begged, biting her lip; still holding onto Chuck's hand for support.

"I can't give you any Pethidine as it may effect baby's breathing but you can have some gas and air?..."

"Epidural?" Blair blurted out.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you are too far along for an epidural, I'm afraid it's gas and air or the natural way", she apologised with sympathy in her eyes.

"Ooh fuck! I need to push! I need to push!" Blair screamed abruptly.

Chuck cut in. "Is a natural birth safe when she's premature?"

"Absolutely. We would be concerned if she was earlier than she is but there is no reason why the baby can't be delivered by vaginal birth. As long as the baby's heart beat stays at a good pace, which it is; we have nothing to worry about, baby Bass will just be a little smaller than expected", Kathy assured as she patted Chuck on the shoulder reassuringly.

He merely nodded and turned his attention back to Blair who was extremely red in the face; sweat dripping from her frowned forehead and she pushed.

"Push when you get the urge, Blair. Remember, pushing down into your bottom", Blair's midwife encouraged as Blair continued to push.

"Remembered your breathing exercises, baby", Chuck helped as he soaked up Blair sweat with a flannel while holding her hand securely.

"Ooh Ooh. Eeh Eeh. Ooh!" Blair panted giving a huge push making her face redden further.

"You're doing fantastic, Blair. The head is nearly out, just a few more pushes and we will have a baby", the midwife told optimistically with a reassuring nod.

"Aah!" Blair screamed as she pushed again.

"That's it! Push. You're doing amazing!" Chuck tried his best to encourage.

"Excellent! The head is out, just one more push, Blair."

"Do you want to see the head Chuck?" Katherine asked calmly.

Without thinking, Chuck glanced down at Blair's parted legs and swallowed hard.

"What does it look like?" Blair panted.

"A head?..." Chuck gulped at the image he had just engraved in his mind.

Blair frowned at him curiously before being overwhelmed by another contraction.

He didn't know what to think. It was the most disgusting thing he had ever witnessed, yet at the same time, the most fascinating…beautiful.

"I-I- don't think I can do it anymore…I-I'm exhausted! Can you do it for me?" Blair began to cry as she begged Chuck.

Chuck laughed lightly at how vulnerable she looked at that moment; all sweaty and red-faced.

"You have to do it, baby. You are so close. You can do it, one more push, I promise", Chuck glanced to Kathy for reassurance on his promise.

She nodded with a smile, seeing Chuck being so supportive with her.

Blair nodded repeatedly as she let Chuck kiss her forehead affectionately.

"Push!" Blair yelled as she didn't resist the urge to push with all the strength she had in her tiny body.

"Aah! Ooh!" she screamed for the final time as she felt relief wash over head body; the burning sensation between her legs finally subsided as she heard cries.

"Congratulations, Mommy and Daddy! It's a boy!" Kathy announced victoriously as she handed baby Bass up to Blair, wrapping his in a blanket.

"Aw, aw. My baby boy… you are so tiny…" Blair gasped at the perfection of the pink bundle in her arms.

"Ten fingers, ten toes…he's perfect, baby…" Chuck smiled genuinely before placing a chaste kiss firmly on Blair's lips, who was looking up at him with pure glee in her eyes.

"I love you…" Blair confirmed as she looked Chuck straight in his dark brown silvery pools.

"I love you too…"

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't fully spell checked the grammar, as I wanted to update as soon as I could as I don't know when I will be updating next; probably this weekend but things could change as I have exams…

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed baby boy Bass' grand entrance! Was it funny enough? Realistic? Teehee! Let me know peeps! R&R! Ta.


	5. I Trust You

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 5: I Trust You

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Sorry I was so slow at updating! I've been getting ready for exams and my best friend moved in with me for a week so I haven't had chance to update for you beautiful people, who of which, may I saw are gorgeous in every way, shape and from for leaving me 63 review for only 4 chapter! Er….WOW! I have never had such a response for any of my stories and it really means a lot that people enjoy my writing!

OMFG! The last episode…Princess and The Frog…Gunna be honest; cried more than I have ever cried for GG…but the spoilers for this week look good and I have watched the first part to the finale….omfg! turn of events on the Jack/Nate/Chuck front! Aah! Charlie is a crazy bitch! And Russell setting up B on the roof :/ OMG! Can't wait for the ultimate finale! Whoooo!

… **QueenBee10, TriGemini, Erica514, epicCHAIR, pure-simple-adoration, AMxoxo, Wrighthangal, lisottina81, MrChuck, cms37, chair forever, tvrox12, watermelon2014, Temp02, GGfan73104, MB, redmannequin, Maribells, CBalwaysandforever, Curious Blonde, notoutforawalk, countessplaten, AquarianAir, Comet Trail, tiff xoxo, caitlinc1991****, ****Diana****…Thank you and Enjoy! Pure fluffy preparation for the next chapter which will be funnier I promise! Ooh and sorry if there are spelling mistakes, this was rushed! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"Ooh." Blair winced as baby Bass latched onto her left breast for the third time that morning.<p>

"Still soar?" Chuck asked as he watched his baby's administrations.

"Like a bitch. But I am amazed at how fast he got to grips with latching, Evie was so fussy".

"What can I say…he takes after his father obviously?" Chuck smirked as he kissed his son's head softy.

"That is the last thing we need! Isn't that right little man?" Blair teased as she moved into a more comfortable position against the headboard.

"That hurt." Chuck pouted playfully.

"Almost as much as breastfeeding, I can tell…" Blair moaned sarcastically.

"We will never know"

"Says who?"

"Where are you going with this?..." Chuck questioned confused.

"I would love to see a male cope with this. I mean, God or Mother Nature or whoever is up there was obviously sexist."

"What? Because males are more advanced than females?"

"You sexist pig!" Blair smacked him round the head in one movement, nearly disturbing baby Bass who was still suckling.

"Females have to breastfeed, carry children and have periods. What do men get? The complaint of being overly horny the majority of their lives." Blair shot in disbelief.

"Well that's not strictly true now is it? We both know Blair Bass is very frisky…it takes two to tango remember?..." Chuck responded, referring to their son who had just come off Blair's breast.

"You're heinous."

"And you're the sexist woman I have ever set my eyes on." Chuck finished as he got up off the bed and stole a kiss from her before disappearing down the hallway.

_Damn that motherchucker. He always knows how to play me._ Blair thought as he escaped their room without another word.

She looked down at baby Bass to see him looking back at her expectantly. He was only four days old, nameless but the most beautiful boy she had ever seen... aside from Chuck, of course.

Blair ran her index finger over the bridge of his nose, allowing his nose to wrinkle slightly. Her heart swelled at the tiny gesture. The peculiarity of a tiny human being fascinated her; to think she had made this little pink bundle and nurtured him for almost nine months. It was like she was a first time mommy all over again, exploring his personality and features.

"I think you need a name…" Blair cooed as she watched her little boy yarn, yet keep full attention on his mother.

"Don't tell your Daddy, but I think you looks just like him…" she whispered, stroking the dark wisps of hair he owned.

Just like Evie, he had traces of Chuck's jaw line and cheeks that dimpled when he yawned, Chuck's dark brown eyes, almost black and mysterious and his hair; in some light, mistaken for black, but so thick and soft to the touch.

"I wonder where Daddy has got to…" Blair mumbled as she manoeuvred herself off the bed, her baby boy still wrapped safely in her arms.

xoxo

Blair found Chuck in the living area laid on his back with Evie on his stomach.

She watched them as Chuck tickled her baby girl, leaving her to squeal with joy at the attention from her father.

Blair laughed lightly at her little family, which immediately drew Evie's attention away from her father.

"Mama!" she clapped as Blair started to come closer to the pair.

"Hello Princess, have you been playing with Daddy?" Blair asked as she bent down so she was sat next to them on the floor before giving Evie a kiss for good measure on each of her chubby cheeks.

Evie smiled in appreciation as she wiped her dribbled hands on Blair cheeks.

"Silly Dadda…" Evie announced as she turned to Chuck to see he was smiling and laughing at her, before giving her a big wet kiss on the lips.

Evie scrunched her nose at him and continued to laugh at the affection.

"Very silly Dadda!" Blair giggled at the sight before she was interrupted by baby babbles from their new addition.

Moments later, Evie began curious about the bundle currently taking attention of both her mother and father.

She crawled off Chuck's lap and towards Blair who eyed her with enthralment. Evie had seen the pink blob before, but it was as if she was still learning what he was and what he did; like he was a new toy she was yet to explore.

"Say hello to your baby brother", Chuck encouraged as he moved closer to Blair, who kept her eyes intently on Evie.

"Ga Ga", she baby talked before understanding the request and waving her little hands in the air, her eyes searching for approval.

"Yes, that's right! Hello baby Bass", Blair praised as she replicated Evie's wave.

"He needs a name…we can't call him baby Bass forever…" Chuck reminded as he stroked his newest baby's cheek gently.

By this time, Evie had retreated from her new discovery and had crawled back into Chuck's lap where she just sat sucking on her pacifier, watching the conversation between her parents.

She did that a lot, they noticed. She was not a high maintenance baby, although Chuck was holding out for it in the future, just like her mother. But she would not fuss about doing nothing; instead she would just sit contently and watch what was going on around her.

Often Chuck and Blair would go into her nursery in the mornings and find her laying calmly just watching her mobile as she sucked on her pacifier, thumb or occasionally, an ear of her favourite bunny.

"But he is such a cute, baby Bass", Blair teased lightly as she readjusted him in her arms.

"You're not wrong…but he needs an identity", Chuck said firmly.

"How about fry?"

"I am not naming my child after a fish, just because his father thought it would be fitting for his name!" Blair shot in warning.

"I was joking? No? You need to work on your humour, Mommy!" Chuck laughed.

"Clearly you need to work on yours, _Daddy_!"

"Touché…"

"I like Edward…it's regal…" Blair pondered with a smile.

"He doesn't look like an Edward though…"

"I want something worthy of his name", Blair confirmed.

"Henry?" Chuck cursed himself mentally as the words came out of his mouth, biting his bottom lip, waiting for Blair to erupt.

"Oh, I don't think that fits him either…" Blair brushed off the name quickly as she felt the heat rising in her heart at the memory.

"Barnaby?" she added optimistically.

"It sounds like a bear! I'm not naming my son something that resembles a teddy." Shot said sternly as he bounced Evie in his lap.

"Stop." Blair snapped abruptly, smiling largely.

"What?"

"Teddy…Teddy Bass…" She announced with glee in her voice.

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked again. He heard clearly, but he wanted to hear it again…it had a ring to it.

"Teddy Bass", Blair replied simply.

Chuck didn't say anything else as he reached over to pull Blair into a chaste kiss, which she welcomed warmly.

"Hey little man…what do you think...Teddy Bass?" Chuck asked sweetly, stroking his little boy's cheek, as his eyes watched Chuck contently.

"I think we have a winner…" B whispered softly against Chuck's lips that were mere inches away.

Without forgetting about Evie who was currently sucking her thumb, Chuck pulled away from Blair so Evie could see what was going on.

"How does that sound, Princess…Teddy Bass? Does your baby brother look like a Teddy?" Blair asked quietly.

Picking up on the word Teddy, Evie began to clap.

"The epitome of perfection…"

"That would be you, Mrs Bass…" Chuck corrected as he lent in for another sweetly pure kiss from his wife, who was still glowing post-pregnancy. Then again, Blair bass always did have a glow about her; Chuck thought…a mother's glow.

"Do you know what this means? You need to go with Nate and register Teddy's name!" Blair demanded excitedly as she begun to stand.

"Right now? I thought you wanted to spend the day with just the four of us?" Chuck asked puzzled by Blair's insistent mood.

"What better time than the present. Our baby needs a name and as his father, it is your duty to provide. You could also take Evie for some ice cream. Thank you, sweetie." Blair finished as she approached Chuck to give him a farewell kiss before departing towards their bedroom, Teddy in tow.

"But what are you going to do while we're gone?" Chuck shouted after her, careful not to startle Evie or Teddy who was currently in one of his many naps.

"When baby sleep, mommy sleeps!" Blair chirped up.

"And his middle name?" He called finally, realising they hadn't even discussed a middle name.

Blair stopped dead in her tracks before she disappeared into their bedroom.

She looked down the hallway at Chuck who was standing holding Evie in his left arm. He looked so natural holding his baby girl; there was not a moment when Chuck was with one of his babies that didn't make Blair's heart swell. Yet at the same time aching slightly that Bart had never given him such treatment as a child. But Chuck wasn't his father, he was _their_ father, he was an amazing father….he was there.

A smile grew across her features and Chuck replicated the expression. He couldn't not; she brought that out in him. Always had, always will.

"I trust you." Blair pronounced with a wink as she finally disappeared into their bedroom with his baby boy.

Chuck laughed lightly at the gesture. Turning his attention to Evie following.

"Hear that Princess? Mommy trusts me…"

With that, Evie once again smiled at her Daddy. She always would and for Chuck, that truly would never tire him and weaken the love he felt when he looked at her. He was a man his father never was.

Chuck pulled his phone out of his pyjama pant pocket and dialled Nate.

"Nathaniel, we have a name."

* * *

><p>AN: I know this was slightly short but I wanted to update when I could because I don't know when I will be updating next. This one was a bit late but I will try my double hardest to update before next week when my exams start. Did anyone notice a few quotes I used from Ed in the season 3 gag reel and some of the all time classic Chair quotes? Teehee! Thanks for reading, sorry it was short but please R&R! Can't wait to read your lovely reviews and watch the first to the finale! CHAIR LOVE FOREVER!


	6. Teddy Bear

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 6: Teddy Bear

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Hi folks! Your reviews for the last chapter were stupendous! Ooh BIG word! Ha! Thank you so much for all the support I have been getting from this story. I wanted to update asap, so here I am :D and just to let you know, in the coming two or three weeks, I shall be updating more frequently as I am on exam leave and my exams finish next Wednesday Luckily! So I am free to chill and write at my pleasure instead of squeezing it whenever I can. Also…I felt as if I was being very fluffy and not funny enough so here I added some good Bromance loving from Nate and Chuck and hopefully some good, ol' fashion Blair craziness!

Oooh also…GG tonight for the USA…and tomorrow after I get home from my second exam! Eee! Can't wait; keep your fingers crossed for a happy Chair! And if you are reading this after you've watched it tonight or tomorrow…omg! Was it good? What did you think! Ha! No…don't tell me if I haven't watched it! Haha!

Enjoy you beau peeps! :D…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"Hey man", Nate greeted Chuck and Evie as he stood waiting by Chuck's limo.<p>

Chuck nodded to Arthur who had been briefed with their destination a few moments earlier by Nate, before stepping towards the open limo door.

"Nathaniel. Punctual for once, I applaud your eagerness", Chuck complimented as he slid into the awaiting limo with Evie in his arms, placing her into her car seat and strapping her in without any fuss.

Evie giggled at the conversation taking place between her uncle and father, recognising Nate immediately and making it known by waving enthusiastically in his direction.

"Hiya", Nate waved back and gave her a tickle on her tummy, eliciting another batch of giggles from his god daughter.

"So what have the Basses decided to name heir number two?" Nate asked optimistically from his seat next to Evie.

"Teddy." Chuck put bluntly with a shrug.

"Trust Blair to pick a camp name! Do you like it?" Nate laughed, not sure how to pick up on Chuck's facial expressions.

"In all honesty…I do…" Chuck replied honestly, a smile gracing his features after looking at his daughter who was smiling while playing with her seat straps.

"I'm not even surprised, but that's good. And a middle name?" Nate affirmed with a nod.

"We didn't settle on one. Blair told me she trusted me then retired to bed for a nap".

"Any ideas?"

"Nothing." Chuck confirmed with yet another shrug.

"Dude, you are being weirdly quiet, what's up?"

"I have no idea. Just sleep deprived I guess. Did you get much sleep with Ben in the first few days?" Chuck queried.

"Hardly. On a good night we would get four hours. Why do you ask? I would assume you would have been well trained with Evie?" Nate said confused.

"Evie was easy; she just fed, pooped and slept but with Teddy, it is a never ending feeding, crying, pooping and occasionally napping. Remind me to want another girl next time", Chuck added with a yawn, noticing his princess was falling asleep.

"Chuck Bass, you're a changed man! Wanting more children? A few years ago, I never thought I'd see the day when Chuck Bass wanted children, let alone wanting more than two!" Nate admitted.

"You never asked." Chuck muttered.

"I just assumed you weren't into the whole marriage and babies thing".

"Did it not click in your mind when Blair and I tied the knot?" Chuck asked in slight puzzlement.

Nate merely gave a shrug.

"I think Ben is enough for me…" Nate added.

"And what does Vanessa think about your little theory?"

"What do you think? She is set on a big family…"

"Why are you so against the idea? You are great with Evie and Ben".

"It's just the whole commitment thing. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Vanessa but it is a lot of responsibility…"

"Nathaniel Archibald scared of commitment! I think it is a bit too late for regrets, you're already in it. I honestly never thought you would have a problem with commitment and children" Chuck replied in disbelief.

"You never asked", Nate shot back the previous quote from his best friend.

"Touché".

Chuck had not seen that coming whatsoever. He always thought Nate would be the family guy, especially dating Blair since they were in kindergarten who had always wanted the fairytale ending; marriage, children and a picket fence in the suburbs. Well she got most of it, just not with Nate.

Chuck had always wanted children even though he had never divulged this information to anyone expect Blair. He had an overwhelming urge to give his children what his father had never given him; to prove his father wrong for once, to prove to himself more than anyone that he could be responsible and worth something.

Each time he looked at Evie and she smiled back or giggled when he spoke to her in his baby voice or when he looked at Teddy and he would study his daddy contently; Chuck felt complete in some ways…he knew every day when he got home from work, Blair would be there and he would have her and their children to fill the gap in his heart that Bart had left him as a child.

"Mr Bass, we have arrived." Arthur announced from the front of the vehicle as the limo came to a stop.

"Thank you."

"Nathaniel, we have a baby to name".

xoxo

Once finally inside the registry office, Chuck and Nate jumped the queue, getting a few looks from people in the process, but not that Chuck cared; he was Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass did not queue.

"I'm here to register my child." Chuck addressed the haggard, female registrar.

"Fill out this sheet, making sure you fill every box, then hand it in over at desk two. Next please." The registrar put bluntly, pointing to 'desk two' before moving onto the next customer.

"Wasn't she a ray of sunshine", Chuck muttered sarcastically as he retrieved a parker pen from his suit jacket.

"Was it necessary to bring Evie in? She's waking up." Nate moaned as he took a seat, placing Evie in her carrier in front of him on the ground.

"Man up Nathaniel. I think you know how to watch a child, or does Vanessa not trust you with that strenuous task as yet?" Chuck joked as he continued filling in the sheet at the desk.

"Ha. Ha." Nate shot, noticing Evie was now wide awake.

Evie looked up to find her Uncle Nate. She looked around the room as Nate watched her, not recognising anyone familiar apart from him.

Before Nate could react, he saw Evie's lips begin to quiver and tears build in her eyes.

Chuck immediately recognised Evie's cries and turned to see what was going on.

"Making my daughter cry, Nathaniel? Rich!"

"Don't cry Evie, Daddy is over there, look", Nate tried to sooth Evie as she began to wale louder with each attempt.

"Dude, she won't stop crying!"

"Pick her up then, Sherlock!" Chuck continued, frowning at his best friend's stupidity as he attempted to look after a child that wasn't his own.

"Ssh, Ssh…" Nate tried but nothing.

"Chuck! She won't stop." Nate shrugged desperately.

"Your uselessness is epic Nathaniel." Chuck shot as he stepped towards Nate and took Evie into his arms, Evie calming immediately into Chuck's chest as she sucked on her thumb.

"Someone's a daddy's girl…" Nate added with relief from the calmness.

"You seem surprised. Now, you will have to fill out the rest of the form; do you think you can manage that?" Chuck patronized as he rocked slightly with Evie, brushing Nate's previous comment off although he kinda liked it…having his baby girl be dependant on her daddy.

Nate responded with a faux smile and continued filling in the sheet, noticing Chuck's chosen middle name and a few empty gaps.

"Very original middle name, Bass".

"I aim to please. Besides, Teddy is part of the Bass legacy, it is only right he carries a proper name." Chuck confirmed as he stretched down to pick Evie's carrier up off the floor.

"I am going to put Evie in the limo. Can your brain cells capacitate finishing the form, handing it in and getting the finalised version while I wait in the limo?" Chuck asked as he headed for the door.

"No, I'm going to register his name as Teddy Bear, as I am so incompetent at spelling!" Nate shot sarcastically as he pushed his attention to Chuck raising his eyebrows and walking out of the door with Evie.

"The cheek. Some people have no faith…" Nate muttered to himself as he handed the form into desk two, waiting patiently for it all to be processed.

xoxo

After a fifteen minute wait for Nate in the limo, Chuck and Evie were finally greeted by his arrival.

"You take your time; did you get lost on the way to desk two?" Chuck quizzed sarcastically, knowing exactly which buttons to press.

"There was a queue. And no I didn't get lost. Here." Nate answered as he passed Chuck the envelope with Teddy's name certificate in.

Chuck laughed at Nate as he sat with a grumpy look on his face like he had just been told off.

"Your humour needs work, Nathaniel. Doesn't it Evie?"

Evie merely giggled at her father's attention and began clapping.

"Silleee", she squealed with delight, leaving Chuck laughing at his best friend's man-stral behaviour.

xoxo

"Hey, you're home! What took you so long?" Blair greeted Chuck with a kiss square on the lips before directing her attention as Evie.

"Hello Princess! Did you have a good afternoon with Daddy?" Blair asked Evie as she blew a raspberry against her cheek; Evie giggling in appreciation.

"Mama!" Evie cooed.

"So did you get it done?" Blair asked as Chuck and Nate followed her into the living area where Teddy was laid in his Moses basket, sleeping.

"Eventually…Nate had difficulty watching Evie for five minutes so he had to finish off", Chuck explained as he peeked into Teddy's basket, stroking his baby's cheek with his index finger.

"What a surprise! But to be honest Nathaniel, I thought Vanessa would have had you well trained…" Blair laughed lightly.

"I'm not trained to tame Bass spawn…" Nate murmured.

"Well, let me see the certificate then! I want to know what you chose for Teddy's middle name!" Blair said excitedly as Chuck handed her the envelope before shooting Nate a look.

"Who brought you the flowers?" Chuck asked as he picked up the bunch of peonies on the coffee table.

"Amy from work, she popped in while you were gone", Blair responded as she began opening the envelope.

Blair's eyes scanned over the page searching for his choice of name when it was finally open.

"Chuck, it's perfect! Teddy Bartholomew, what the fuc-" Blair yelled as her eyes searched over the page for confirmation.

"Blair!" Chuck warned as she begun to take deep breaths.

"Let me see." Chuck stepped towards Blair, grabbing the sheet from his wife as he felt the bouquet of peonies release into Blair's hand.

"You!" Blair pointed to Nate with her hand of flowers, death in her eye.

"Seriously, Nathaniel? I ask you to do one thing!" Chuck shot, letting his wife take over.

"You certified my child's name as Teddy BEAR! You son of a-" Blair yelled as she almost leapt towards Nate who was already on his way, pretty swiftly towards the elevator, thankfully open and ready for his departure.

To Nate's distress, Blair was too quick before the doors began to close and jumped into the elevator, hitting him repeatedly, as hard as she could with the bouquet of peonies that were disintegrating into a pile of wilted petals all over the floor.

"STOP! OW! Shit Blair!" Nate yelled as she continued her ministrations, but now with only the stems of the flowers that once were.

"You. Named. My. Child. Teddy. Bartholomew. Bear. Bass!" She announced with each hit.

"You enormous imbecilic prick!" Blair finished as she stepped out of the elevator, leaving Nate on the floor in a pile of peony petals begging for mercy.

"This is not the end Nathaniel."

Before Nate could respond, not that he wished to temp fate with Blair, the doors closed and Blair turned to see Chuck smirking at her.

"Nicely done, Bass."

"He had it coming. Feel free to put a hit on him before the day is out!" Blair laughed viciously as she walked back towards Chuck.

Chuck honestly had no idea whether she was being serious or not. No one messed with Blair Bass, in hormonal state or no hormonal state.

xoxo

Later that evening, after Blair had had a calming bath and had been assured by Chuck that he would go first thing in the morning and personally see that the name was changed; they were laid in bed watching Sabrina as Blair settled against Chuck's chest; Teddy feeding contently against his mother's chest and Evie safely in her nursery asleep.

"Why did you choose, Teddy?" Chuck interrupted Blair's gaze at the TV and tilted her chin so her eyes could meet his.

"Edward." Blair corrected.

"But I put Teddy on his certificate…" Chuck pondered.

"Yes, like we agreed. Teddy is short for Edward…my grandfather was called Edward, Ted. Daddy's middle name is Edward", Blair explained lightly.

"You never told me about your grandfather…" Chuck asked carefully, not knowing what territory he was stepping into, only remembering that Blair had been unusually quiet that week at school, when he found out her grandfather had passed away. It was a distant memory, but he remembered the sadness in her eyes. He would always remember that sadness.

"He died when I was eleven. He was just like Daddy and the one thing I remember was my father mentioning around the time he passed, that he would never get to see me grow up fully…I always promised myself I would keep something that reminded me of the lovely man he was…"

"Now Teddy has a piece of all his grandfathers…" Chuck suggested as he kissed Blair on the forehead.

"Yes he does…" Blair confirmed as she kissed Chuck once again chastely on the lips before placing tiny wet kisses on Teddy's head.

"I wonder how long it will take Nathaniel to lick his wounds…" Chuck laughed lightly at the memory of his best friend getting attacked by a flurry of peonies and his wife.

"If he ever crosses me again, I won't be as gentle next time." Blair shot.

"That was you being gentle?" Chuck laughed, letting his lips find Blair's neck, kissing her in between light laughs.

"You should be glad he isn't severely injured…"

"I would have severely injured him myself if you hadn't got there first".

"Of course you would have, sweetie…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked abruptly, insulted by her insinuation.

"Oh, nothing... look we're missing the best bit!" Blair quickly changed the subject, biting her lips so Chuck wouldn't suspect her laughs.

"But-" Chuck tried.

"Ssh Bass!" Blair finished.

Chuck shook his head with another light sigh of laughter. Blair Bass would always get the last word. Always.

* * *

><p>AN: I think I'm going soft! Not my best I feel…sorry chums :/ Funny enough? Let me know because I don't know what to think… Thanks for reading peeps! R&R would be gorgeous, let me know what you thought :D thinking that the next chapter will jump a little to Teddy getting a bit older and Chuck and Blair getting back to their usual antics…;) Because in all honesty, I think I am losing my finesse! Need to Chair loving! Teehee! Ooh! Can't wait for the finale! Aah! Thanks again…ooh look at that button…!


	7. Oov You

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 7: Oov You

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Well I can't say the finale wasn't epic. I cried throughout most of it! I was so proud of Chuck for manning up and letting her go, but at the same time I wanted to give him a slap for not fighting for her and for Blair not fighting for him. Actually, saying I cried doesn't even cover it! I was a tissue box down by the end of it and sobbing my heart out…but hopefully there will be a baby Bass in season 5 and they will find their way back! :D yeah!

Relating to the finale, I wrote a Chair one-shot that I would love you all to read if you haven't already, called _The Gift That Once Was_ :)

This chapter has jumped a few weeks and now Teddy is older which means Chuck and Blair are getting back into the swing things… ;) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"Oh my god!" Blair moaned as she peered into Teddy's crib.<p>

"What is it? What's wrong?" Chuck paced towards her with Evie in nothing but her diaper.

"Did Teddy grow over night? He is so big, he's growing too fast!" Blair complained as she picked him up for further inspection.

"Blair, he is barely two months old and the reason he is growing so fast is because he can't seem to get enough of your milk", Chuck explained as he stroked his sons small dark locks, studying him carefully.

"Are you saying this is my fault?" Blair shot as she placed Teddy on her hip while she shot Chuck a stern look.

"It is no ones fault, all I was implying was that this is natural and you have at least another sixteen years before this little guy doesn't need his mommy anymore", Chuck affirmed as he kissed his frowning wife firmly on the forehead.

"Oh…" Blair shrugged in defeat.

"The only one we should be worrying about as of now is Evie; before we know it she'll be spending our money just like her mommy", Chuck laughed lightly, drawing his attention to his daughter who was sitting happily.

"You're forgetting the young hormonally loaded boys who will no doubt be chasing after our daughter…" Blair slipped in with a grin.

"Oh I haven't forgotten, I have just blanked that thought out of my mind. Until now." Chuck shot Blair a warning glance.

"Slightly hypercritical don't you think?" she teased.

"Hardly. I just know that teen boys are only interested in one thing and I plan on curbing our daughter from dating until she's at least twenty-five…Isn't that right, Princess" Chuck finished as he made an exit with Evie still in his embrace.

"No!" Evie began giggling at her protest, eliciting a worried look from her father.

Blair was quick on his tail as she followed him out of the nursery and into their bedroom.

"So are you implying that that night at Victrola you were only interested in one thing, getting in my pants?" Blair snapped, but not necessarily in an angry way, she just loved testing his boundaries.

"Blair, you know that was different, you were different. I would never have considered taking advantage of you and you know it." Chuck argued as he placed Evie down on their bedspread, before she crawled off in another direction to the head of their bed.

"I believe you." Blair accepted with a calming smile.

"Thank you. I love you", Chuck replicated her affection as he gave her a warming kiss blunt on the lips.

"I love you".

"Oov youu", Evie copied.

"What?" Blair gasped in surprise as both Chuck and he looked curiously at their daughter who was sat happily on their bed.

"Did she just say what I think she just said?" Chuck asked as he glanced over to Blair who was holding Teddy out for Chuck to take him.

"Ooh my clever little girl! Can you say it again for mommy?"

"Say, 'love you'…" Blair encouraged as she went to pick up Evie who showed no ideas of crawling towards her parents.

"Oov youu, Mama!" Evie bounced giddily as Blair kissed her all over.

"You are so clever!" Blair cooed before glancing over to Chuck who stood smiling with Teddy resting calmly against his shoulder.

"Can you say, 'I love you, daddy?" Blair took the opportunity as she readdressed her daughter.

Evie stopped for a second to think about the request.

"Maybe next time I suppose…" Chuck trailed off as he gave Evie a kiss on the forehead as praise.

"Dadda oov youu!" Evie chirped happily as she reached for her daddy to take her.

The way Chuck was looking at their daughter, Blair thought her heart may melt from the sensirity in his eyes.

Chuck followed through on her demand and opened his other arm to accommodate his daughter as well as his son.

"You know how to keep me hanging, baby…" Chuck smiled as he kissed his baby girl who had taken refuge with her arms around his neck.

"Just like her mother, coincidently…"

"I think it's their nap time. I need to meet S, will you be okay while I'm gone?" Blair offered as she looped her arms around Chuck's waist, watching her babies zoom off into the land of nod.

"Of course", he assured with a kiss.

"There is some milk pumped in the fridge for Ted if he gets hungry", Blair reminded as she left their room with one last kiss.

"Then there were three…" Chuck whispered quietly as he sat gently on the bed.

He couldn't quite bear to break the current bond he had with his children as they slept calmly against his broad, fatherly chest. So instead, he laid down tenderly on his and Blair's bed, settling with his children slumped against him. Their soothing, even breaths relaxing him until his eyes started to sneak shut.

xoxo

"Hey, have you been waiting long?" Blair greeted Serena with a kiss on the cheek as she waited by the limo.

"No, not at all", she smiled as Arthur opened the limo door for them.

"You've packed lightly today, no purse?" Serena questioned as she realised Blair had no purse which was an extremely irregular occurrence.

"Oh crap. Evie was being so cute I forgot, let me just go fetch it, I'll be quick", Blair remembered as she made a quick dash back into her building.

xoxo

When Blair finally stepped off the elevator, everything was quiet. Assuming Chuck had put the babies down for a nap, she crept past the nursery and into their bedroom.

As she walked in, her eyes immediately focusing on the three soundly sleeping figures she had left.

She couldn't help but smile and tried her best not to coo aloud at the cuteness she was witnessing.

Quietly, Blair picked up her purse of the night stand and retrieved her phone before quickly snapping a picture of the sappy bundle before her eyes.

Smirking to herself, Blair closed the door behind her with her purse and some incriminating evidence which could be useful or plainly just for private adoration.

xoxo

"That is what you consider quick?" Serena smirked as B scooted into the limo with a grin plastered on her face.

"Why do you look so pleased with yourself? Ew! You and Chuck didn't have a-"

Blair cut her best friend off before she went any further with her accusations.

"No we did not have a quickie…I had to take a picture!" Blair corrected as she handed her phone to S.

"Naaw! B! That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I never thought I'd see the day when I'd refer to Chuck as cute, but B, you are so lucky!" Serena complimented handing the phone back to Blair.

"So why was Evie being cute this morning?"

Blair pursed her lips and smiled, Serena thinking she might cry.

"She said, 'love you mama and dada!"

"Oh B! That is adorable! I can't wait to see them, they get bigger every time!" Serena confessed with glee for her niece.

"I can't stop smiling! I love being a mommy; it gives such meaning to my life. I never thought it would feel like this. I mean, there are many sleepless nights, crying and poop but just one smile makes it worthwhile", Blair admitted as she smiled contently.

"I am so glad you're happy, B. I can't wait to be a mommy"

"So have you and Dan talked about it?" Blair asked in surprise.

"We have more than talked about it…" Serena trailed off innocently.

"S…" Blair asked cautiously.

Serena couldn't hold back her grin as she began nodding, widening her smile.

"Oh my god, S! How far along?" Blair almost screamed a she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"We only just found out last week but…two months!" she squealed in excitement.

"Oh I'm so happy for you! This is so exciting!"

"I know! Our babies are going to be best friends!"

Although Blair would never admit it, she felt jealous. Not that Serena was having a baby because it was pretty obvious Blair was ahead in that respect, but just the thought of being pregnant again and having a life to take care of 24/7 made Blair want another baby already. Blair Waldorf was broody.

"Oh, what time is your appointment?" Serena asked, remembering Blair's check up.

"Ten minutes. Are you gunna meet me after or do you want to come in with me?" Blair said looking at her phone.

"I may as well come in with you if that's ok?"

"Yes, of course. I shouldn't be long anyway."

xoxo

"Well everything seems to have healed fine, have you got any worries or questions before you leave?" Blair's doctor asked while taking a few notes.

"Erm, are me and my husband okay to start having intercourse again?" Blair said as she blushed slightly, eliciting a grin from Serena.

"Yes, everything seems to have healed well so you should have no problems in resuming intercourse, as long as you're ready and comfortable." The doctor concluded.

"Thank you for all your help", Blair offered as she stood up to depart the room.

"Not at all, that's what I am here for, bye Blair and good luck", the doctor said politely as she showed the two girls out.

Blair smiled in acknowledgement before turning to Serena once they were out of the clinic.

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Blair asked innocently, sliding back into the sleek black limo.

"I'm not fussed. You choose", S answered, studying Bair's behaviour.

"I feel like Italian…how does Ai Fiori sound?"

"Perfect. B, I didn't know you and Chuck hadn't started having sex again", Serena blurted, which caught Blair's attention.

"Excuse me?" Blair said in surprise, although she had anticipated the question.

"I would have thought you and Chuck would be rushing to get back to normal in the bedroom department…"

"Since when did you become so interested in my sex life?"

"I'm just curious, I just assumed you would have been back to normal by now", she explained with a shrug.

"We have had other things on our mind like raising two children", Blair replied.

The truth was, Blair had been very frustrated for at least the last three weeks, especially after one occasion when she had walked in on Chuck relieving himself of his pent up energy.

"So hasn't Chuck been hinting or…" Serena treaded not even sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Chuck would never rush or force anything on me. And just because we haven't had sex doesn't mean we haven't relieved frustration…" Blair raised her eyebrow with a grin knowing it would freak her best friend out.

"I walked in on him a few weeks ago while he was…"

"And since then, he has scratched my itch on occasion and I have returned the favour…" Blair added with a shrug and a smirk.

"Oh good god! Ew! Why did I even ask!" Serena cringed, trying to cover her ears.

"Don't be so immature! Don't tell me you and Dan don't do it because I know for a fact you do" Blair laughed, pulling her best friend's hands away from her ears.

"Yes, but we are talking about my best friend and my brother. Nasty!"

"Pfft! The mental image I get when I think of you and Humphrey does even bear thinking about!"

"Shut up!" Serena said playfully as she nudged Bair, eliciting a batch of giggles from them both.

"After lunch we are going to have to pop into La Perla…I think my stock needs replenishing for tonight!" Blair added as she watched Serena shake her head and laugh.

* * *

><p>AN: Thoughts? Mwahahah!" You will have to wait til next chapter for some Chair loving and maybe if you R&R I will update quicker! Tell me what you think and thank you for ready peeps! :D


	8. You Do Spoil Me

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 8: You Do Spoil Me

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Firstly let me start off by saying...omg! The amount of amazing responses i got from the last couple of chapters and last chapter in particular were amazing! Everyone who R&R'd made my week completely fabulous! I couldn't stop smiling at all your compliments and lovely words! :') I did say that some Chair lovin was on its way but I ended up splitting last chapter into 3 parts..this being part 2 and in part 3 you will finally get some Chair Love! eurgh! sorry to prolong your wait but I wanted to make it good and both me and Blair still had preparations which you will understand after you have read this chapter!

Thank you sooo much to all my loyal reviewers and to all my new ones, some anonymously signed and some just new ff'ers! You all make this story worthwhile so as a thank you and to show my appreciation for your efforts and lovely, kind words, I thought I would update sooner than normal :D also, the updates will be more frequent in the coming weeks as I have finished college for this year and all my exams are done! yeah me! Anywho, enough of my babbling..Enjoy and R&R! :D cheers!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Blair asked skeptically as she opened her changing room door, waiting for Serena's opinion on the tenth item of lingerie she had tried on.<p>

"Just as gorgeous as the last one! Is this decision really that hard? I'm almost certain it will be on the floor within seconds of him seeing you"

"Oh god! I can't believe those words even came out of my mouth! What am I thinking?" Serena gasped as the mental images came flooding to her mind faster than she would have liked or at all.

"That's not the point, S. It's been weeks and I want it to be just right, foreplay is most important." Blair argued as she stood with hands on her hips.

"Seriously?"

"Fine. I just don't want him to think I look repulsive or fat, I want it to be perfect, I want to get that connection back…" Blair pouted, slightly embarrassed at her confession.

Serena reframed from cringing at the thought of her best friend and brother, instead stepping towards Blair and cupping her face affectionately.

"Chuck has never thought you look fat or repulsive, that I can be certain of. And as for how you look, you have nothing to worry about because you look amazing. No one would have even guessed you've had two children", Serena reassured with a smile.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, I loved the second set you tried on and this one so get both. And B, you could turn up with flannel on and Chuck would still want you", Serena added as Blair was about to shut the changing door.

"Thanks, S", Blair said honestly as she closed the door reflecting on what Serena had just said.

Not once in Chuck's life had he rejected Blair sexually or in any other way for that matter. Blair Bass was truly a lucky woman. She had two beautiful children and an amazing husband.

xoxo

"Nathaniel, nice of you to drop by, but I would make it snappy; Blair is due back any minute and if she caught you here she wouldn't postpone chopping your balls off…" Chuck greeted his best friend casually as he stepped off the elevator.

"Nice to see you too! I was just in the neighbourhood and thought I would stop by to see Teddy Bear and Evie…" Nate joked as he followed Chuck into the kitchen to find Evie walking with her baby walker.

"You're humour never seizes to amaze me, Nathaniel…" Chuck replied sarcastically.

"Is she really still mad at me? It has been almost two months and besides, she seemed fine at the christening…"

"We both know Blair loves a good vendetta. It is not like she isn't within reason, you did have our child legally named, Teddy Bear and as for the christening, she has an appearance to uphold", Chuck corrected as he fixed himself a drink.

A few years ago it would have been a scotch but since becoming a father, Chuck had toned down the alcohol consumption and occasionally liked a glass of apple juice instead.

"Drink?" Chuck offered.

"No thanks. Apple juice? I'm proud, man!" Nate applauded with a light laugh.

Chuck Bass would never seize to surprise him.

Chuck shrugged at his best friend's response and continued drinking his juice.

"Have you heard from Serena since the christening? Dan mentioned they were trying…"

Chuck didn't respond but rather shrugged the question off. Nate had witnessed Chuck in a lot of different situations but it had been a long while since he had seen Chuck this quiet and unwilling to answer a straight forward question, even Chuck Bass would make small talk.

"Dude, are you even listening to me? I haven't seen you this tense since Blair denied you for a week…" Nate snapped from his best friend's longing silence.

Chuck shot Nate a glare before directing his gaze away from him, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Ooh…so you two haven't…" Nate said cautiously.

"No Nathaniel and I don't plan on rushing her if she's not ready." Chuck shot.

"Does Blair know how you're feeling?"

"Yes, and it hasn't been a total draught, it's just we haven't been there fully as yet…"

Just as he was about to continue, Chuck's phone buzzed.

He grabbed it from the table before addressing Nate who had currently taken a seat on the floor with Evie.

"Blair's on her way home…" Chuck confirmed as he watched Nate say goodbye to Evie.

"That is my cue to leave. Let me know how things go, man", Nate answered promptly as he headed to the elevator.

The last thing Nate wanted was to leave with one less set of testicles.

"Bye Evie! Oh and Chuck? I think she needs changing!" He announced before the elevator doors closed as Evie stopped her crawl to watch her Uncle Nate leave.

"Baba", Evie smiled as she waved to the shut doors.

"Great. Well played, Nathaniel!" Chuck muttered as he approached his daughter, letting the stink overwhelm his senses.

"…Evie Bass, why are you so smelly?" Chuck asked his daughter, not quite sure what response he would get.

Evie just looked up at her father and smiled a toothy grin with the little milk teeth she had to show.

"How you got me wrapped so far around your little finger, I will never know!..." Chuck said honestly as he picked up his bindle of joy and proceeded towards the nursery to change yet another diaper.

Chuck Bass changing a diaper, not even Chuck Bass would have seen that coming, ever.

xoxo

"Thanks for today S, I will let you know how it goes!" Blair offered excitedly as she prepared herself to exit the limo.

"I had a great time and seriously, B…no need to share details, a confirmation of success will be satisfactory", Serena shared a sarcastic smile before giving her friend a hug.

Blair merely shook her head as she departed the vehicle, allowing her helpers to follow her up to the penthouse with her shopping bags.

"Au revour!" Serena called before Blair disappeared through the doors of her building, leaving Serena with a wave.

xoxo

"Managed to max out our credit cards yet?" Chuck greeted Blair as she walked into the living area with her entourage of helpers and multiple shopping bags.

"You know as well as I do that our cards do not have a limit and just so you didn't feel left out, I picked you up a few new shirts, ties and other things…" Blair trailed off with a not-so innocent grin.

"Oh, you do spoil me, but could you direct this poor soul to the correct bag so I can inspect your purchases?" Chuck said sweetly as he walked around the large pile of bags searching for the correct one.

His eye caught a very familiar white bag with an all too familiar signature on it, sealed with a white ribbon.

"Ahem. This one, sweetie." Blair coughed for his attention as he crept ever closer to the noticeable white one.

She could read him like a book but loved the tease.

She smiled or yet smirked as he stepped towards her to claim his gift and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, beautiful…" Chuck winked as he stepped back to look inside his bag.

"The pleasure is all mine. Where are my babies by the way? It's awfully quiet", Blair commented with a frown.

"Dorota has just bathed them. She's getting them ready for bed. I've fed Evie but I assumed you would want to feed Teddy while I read Evie a story?" Chuck responded lightly.

"You assumed correctly. Tell Dorota I will be along shortly while I just go and put these bags away." Blair commanded as she disappeared with her shopping into their bedroom, no doubt hiding a little white box, Chuck thought.

Blair almost ran into their bedroom and straight into their walk in wardrobe to hide her lingerie before Chuck started snooping. She wanted everything to be perfect and she knew her husband was already suspicious and a Bass never liked a surprise, unless of course it was Blair who was giving the surprise.

xoxo

"Mrs Blair, Mr Teddy miss his mama and very hungry", Dorota announced as Blair walked into the nursery; ready to take Teddy for his feed.

"Thank you Dorota, you can finish for the evening when you're ready", Blair replied in appreciation as she took her son who immediately cuddled onto Blair and started to fidget feeling blankly for his mother's breast.

"Have good evening Mr Chuck, Mrs Blair", Dorota finalised as she left the couple to put their children to bed like they did every night.

"I'll feed Teddy then say goodnight to Evie", Blair told Chuck as she took a seat in the nursing chair.

"Deal. Nanight, baby boy, don't let the bed bugs bite…" Chuck whispered quietly to Teddy as he gave him a chaste kiss on the head before he walked out of Teddy's nursery with a freshly washed Evie.

"Your daddy is such a softy…" Blair smiled as she helped Teddy latch onto her breast.

"You were very hungry weren't you little man?" Blair accounted as she allowed Teddy to feed.

"Can you be a clever baby boy tonight and not wake up in the middle of the night please?

Mommy and daddy want some time alone…I've missed daddy very much and I think he missed mommy…" Blair waffled on as she relaxed into the notion of Teddy suckling her.

xoxo

By the time Blair had finished feeding Ted, he had fallen asleep and was dream feeding.

Once he was sleeping calmly in his crib, Blair went in search of Chuck who she found in Evie's bedroom reading a story.

Just as Blair made it to where Chuck was sat with their daughter, Evie's eyes had started to drop shut as she gave in defeat against sleep.

Chuck handed the book he had read prior to Blair so he could place Evie into her crib without waking their sleeping beauty.

Blair followed shortly to give her princess a kiss and wish her goodnight.

Both parents leaned over the crib to place a kiss on Evie's forehead. She was potentially one of the cutest creatures they pair had ever seen. There were probably a lot of adorable looking children in the world but nothing compared to a baby Bass. Both Teddy and Evie were just something else. They had sprinkles of both parents in each of them and truthfully; both Chuck and Blair knew that in the future, their children would be heartbreakers or at least have people begging for their affections, then again, they already did.

"Nanight, Princess…sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…" Chuck whispered.

"I love you, baby girl…" Blair added in a soft tone before both her and Chuck left the room quietly.

"Mission accomplished, Bass…" Chuck sighed as he shut Evie's door.

Blair immediately took the opportunity to pull Chuck into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss further.

"Hhmm…what was that for?" Chuck moaned in enjoyment as Blair pulled away.

A bit too much enjoyment, Chuck thought as he felt himself start to harden at her touch.

"I went to see my doctor today…" Blair started.

"And you-" Chuck tried to guess but he was pretty sure what was about to elicit from his wife's perfect lips.

"We have the all clear…" Blair grinned shyly, biting her lips before she felt herself being pulled in for another kiss by Chuck.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Chuck checked as he pulled away once more, resisting her lips for just a moment before she nodded.

"It seems like you are too…" Blair interrupted as she felt Chuck's hardness against her stomach.

"For you, always…" Chuck drawled huskily as he nipped her ear playfully.

Chuck was past the point of caring about his very obvious problem as he pulled Blair even closer, earning himself a moan as she fought for dominance with their lips.

"Hhmm…wait…I have to do something. Come find me in ten minutes. No less more, no less." Blair said sternly as she managed to pry herself from his strong arms and very appealing swollen lips.

"I can't wait that long", Chuck pouted as Blair back stepped her way to their bedroom.

"You've waited this long, I think you can be a _big boy_ and wait ten minutes…" Blair teased quietly, striking a gaze in the direction of his bulged pants as she once again disappeared out of sight.

With a rather large problem apparent in the front of his pants, Chuck wished the minutes away as he strolled towards the kitchen to fix himself a real drink.

Chuck Bass was not one for punctuality but when it was something concerning Blair and a very familiar yet suspicious white bag, he would make an exception.

* * *

><p>AN: Mwahaha! I was going to let you have some Chair love in this chapter but it turns out I had some more preparation to do, as does B. And like she said…you waited this long, I'm sure you gorgeous peeps can wait a little longer til the next chapter which is already written and ready to be posted when I get some review! ;) ooh and a little note, I have been including a few Nate moments in these chapters if you have noticed and you will see some more in the next... there is method to my madness as I will be including the whole NJBC in the scenario and lots of help from CHAIR... anyways! teehee! R&R!


	9. Kiss Me

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 9: Kiss Me.

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:Yet again, you all have me blushing at the amazing reviews I have been getting! *Blush!* Never expected this many, ever! I have made you wait long enough…I think? So I have finally finished some Chair Loving for you all to enjoy!

**QueenBee10, TriGemini, epicCHAIR, pure-simple-adoration, Wrighthangal, lisottina81, MrChuck, chair forever, tvrox12****, Temp02, GGfan73104, MB, redmannequin, CBalwaysandforever, Comet Trail, tiff xoxo, Diana, Cbfan, kirstenroxs22, Chair4Ever, Lexi1x07, conem, ThreeWordsEightLetters, Krazy4Spike, pty, 24hourscout, xoxogg4lifexoxo, LittleStreet12, Chairfan, black'n'burgundy… **A lovely shout out to those who reviewed my last couple of chapter! Just wanted to make sure you all know how much I appreciate the support of my readers! Thanks guys!

And ooh, like I mentioned with the Nate Scenario…it may be apparent a bit more what is up with him…hhmm! Anyhow, I will not make you wait any longer than you already have! Enjoy! :D *M rated* towards the end just to be sure :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p><em>Six minutes to go.<br>_

The moment Blair closed the door of her bedroom she begun to panic.

She had promptly pulled her once neatly tied locks out of its stance and allowed it to sweep her shoulders as natural as it had ever seemed.

Almost ripping her dress off, she threw it into her walk in wardrobe in search of her newly purchased negligee. Pulling the white bag out from the deepest corner of her closet, she carefully untied the bow that kept her from it.

Swiftly placing the box onto her dressing table, she opened it to find the two items she had tried on earlier that day, still not truly sure which one she desired to wear the most or which item Chuck would appreciate the most before he ripped it from her body.

Opting for the purple set she had tried on last, almost tainted black at the dark shade of purple it was, she lifted the french laced bra and panties with matching garter from the box before getting to work on changing.

_Four minutes to go._

xoxo

_Bzzz Bzzz_

Chuck snapped out of his daze at the sound of his phone on the counter next to him.

For the last few minutes he had busied himself to take his mind off the inevitable; off Blair who was almost certainly wearing very little clothing at this very moment as he stood in furthest room away from her.

Casting his eyes to the screen he noticed it was Nate, absentmindedly he pressed accept before placing the phone to his ear.

"Nathaniel, this really isn't a good time." Chuck addressed the minute he heard Nate on the other end.

"_Why not? Oh shit man, are you and Blair…" _Nate cursed himself as he continued listening to his best friend's deep voice.

"No but we are about to. She's in our room getting ready; I guess she wants it to be perfect…"

"_And you don't?..." _Nate pondered at his best friend's uncertain tone.

"Of course I do, it's never not with me and Blair but I just…wait. Why did you call?" Chuck said abruptly before he caused further embarrassment to himself.

"_Oh, I was ringing to ask if Blair had mentioned Serena…" _

"We don't sit down on an evening to discuss my step-sister over a hot cup of cocoa Nathaniel, why, what's up with her?" Chuck quizzed, glancing at his watch for the time.

_Three minute__s._.

"_She's pregnant"_

"Well good for her. I was wondering when Humphrey would man up, not that I would wish the bearing of his spawn on anyone…"

"Why do you care so much, Nathaniel? Serena's the only thing you've been able to talk about lately." Chuck shot bluntly feeling the moments pass quicker than he would have liked.

"_I-"_ Nate started before he was interrupted again

"Save your breath Nathaniel, we will talk later. I have a wife to attend to."

The line went dead with only thoughts of Nate's concern left whirling in his head aside from Blair who was so close he couldn't bear it any longer.

Finally glancing at his watch he realised the minutes had past quicker than he had first thought.

He could feel the anxiety brewing in his stomach, below his belt. He surely couldn't be anticipating nerves…I mean this was Chuck Bass, he was never off his game, right?

The weird thing was, it had been the same when Evie was born, they obviously had to let Blair heal, but things were different now, he felt peculiar like he was mentally preparing himself to not let her down and live up to the moment they had waited two months for.

Snapping out of his slight interruption, Chuck began to pace towards their bedroom.

xoxo

_One minute _

Blair paced the room in anticipation. She didn't know where to put herself or her emotions. She felt sick, excited that she had waited so long to be with Chuck again, just to feel him against her.

Opting for the deep purple set of lingerie which clung in all the right places, emphasizing her curves and pulling her in at the waist, leaving little to the imagination; she accompanying her clad with a pair of black Louboutin pumps and stockings, concluding her attire perfectly.

She sprayed her favourite, _Chuck's _favourite perfume on all her pulse points, on her neck where Chuck paid so much attention, just where it drove her crazy.

With all the lights off, she finished the room with a few tastefully lit candles allowing a warm glow to engulf the room.

Seconds felt like hours as she glanced to the bedside table to see the time tick by. In a final moment to spare she placed herself on the edge of their bed, her clad legs crossed pleasingly, letting her hands take refuge behind her as she sat patiently waiting for the door to open and conceal her fate.

He froze as his hand slid around the door handle. Sighing he could feel the tension running down his body as he door eased open letting the scent of the room to fill his senses and the sight before him to consume his thoughts.

"Someone's punctual…" Blair commented coolly as she watched him stand in front of the just closed door, eyeing her intently with remnants of a smirk forming on his flawlessly chiselled features.

"Ask and you shall receive", slipped of his tongue teasingly, still not moving an inch.

"Kiss me."

Before she knew she had even said the words, he was next to her, touching her, holding her as his mouth covered hers, claiming her as his as she allowed his tongue to invade her mouth as hers did his.

Heat rushed around them as Blair felt herself collapse onto the bed, Chuck close behind, letting his hands roam her body as she gripped his hair in her palms, lacing her fingers naturally as they may.

Pulling back before they got carried away, he picked his weight up slightly so he could see her fully.

"I missed you…" He husked as he nipped her chin playfully, following it up by kissing his way down to her neck, to his favourite spot so he could ravish her further.

"Chuck…tell me…" She gasped as she tugged him so they were once again face to face, their lips aching to touch at the closeness.

"You're breathtaking…" He admitted without a second thought, glancing down their bodies, taking in all her beauty as she lay beneath him, her slender legs enveloping his waist, her hands innocently pressed to his chest.

"Then why are we still dress?" she teased knowingly as she swiftly rolled them so that she was now able straddle his hips.

"Good question", Chuck added as he sat up abruptly, holding her with one hand as his other begun pulling at her stockings.

Blair couldn't get his shirt open fast enough as she felt herself losing control and before she knew what she had done, buttons were everywhere and to her liking, she managed to remove his shirt from his pants.

"Keen much?" Chuck laughed into her mouth as he successfully managed to rid her of her heels, stockings and garter.

"Always." She shot as the begun tugging at his belt, feeling the hardness that sat beneath his pants waiting for her.

Without warning, Blair was on her back again. Not that this hadn't happened many a time or she was complaining.

His trousers were quickly forgotten and strangely his boxers too which elicited a grin from Blair as she immediately noticed how ready her was.

"Something wrong, dear?" Chuck smirked wickedly.

"Did you forget to dress yourself properly this morning or was this premeditated?..." she asked curiously, letting her hand wonder down his chest until she was met with his slick member.

"I mean... this seems incredibly convenient, don't you think…" she added sweetly as she grasped him firm in her hand without caveat.

Chuck gasped at her touch, feeling the heat flood straight to his lower body.

"We both know I don't like the restriction of boxers…" He breathed carefully, knowing he wouldn't last long if she taunted him any longer.

"Oh…"

Was all she said as she allowed her fingers to excruciatingly slowly trail up his length, earning her another hitch of his breath.

"Blair..." Chuck warned as she paused for just a second to hear his argument.

When he merely kept her gaze, not saying a word, letting his eyes do it all, she couldn't stop herself as she continued her previous administrations with a sinful smirk.

Taking control, Chuck quickly pushed her soaking panties aside as he plunged two fingers deep into her hot centre, gaining a moan from his wife.

"Aah!..."

This only urged him on further as he began to retract his fingers before plunging them again, deeper until he could hear nothing but her moaning his name.

She thought she could crack at anytime as she felt the pleasure sweep through her body.

Again he pulled back and just as he was about to finish what he had started, cries erupted from the baby monitor.

Frozen for a moment until they both realised Teddy was crying, Blair immediately pushed to sit up, Chuck allowing her to do so as he watched her give him a disappointment look of apology before wrapping his dressing gown around her half dressed frame and leaving the room to attend to their son.

xoxo

Chuck couldn't help but let out a breath of displeasure at the change of events, that until he heard Blair on the baby monitor, being a mommy, being his wife.

"_Sshh…it's ok, mommy's here…go back to sleep baby, Sshh…"_

All the tension flooded out of his body and all he wanted to do was hold his wife, to feel her skin against his and feel his lips fitting perfectly in sync against hers.

It was silence for a moment until she was in the doorway once more, closing it to conceal them away in their sanctuary for as long as they could.

He met her half way before she made it to the bed, pulling her flush against him; her took her lips in his and swept her from the ground into his arms that ached for her touch.

He proceeded towards their bed where he placed her gently before ridding her of his oversized silk dressing gown along with her panties, removing all the barriers in his way.

She stopped him for the smallest moment to look him in the eye, to see what was going on in that crazy mind of his.

When she saw pure sincerity in his eyes, she knew that was all she needed, all she ever needed.

She let him steal her endless kisses as he worshiped every inch of her body before finally unclasping her bra and allowing it to fall with rest of their unwanted items of clothing.

"Chuck..." Blair begged as Chuck stopped his path of kisses from her breasts up to her neck to look at her pleading eyes.

"Make love to me…"

"I love you…" was his only answer as he braced her hands in his above their heads before matching her hips with his, grounding his length against her waiting centre.

"I love you", she pronounced as he claimed her as his; filling her to the core until she couldn't see straight, remember her own name, only his as she cried out with each stroke.

It had been too long, too long since he had been home and felt warmth like this. He knew he wouldn't last long but urged himself to prolong to ecstasy as he pumped deep and slow; her hips grinding with his, meeting him with each stroke until he reached places unimaginable.

"Oh." Blair whimpered as she felt herself tightening, too soon, not wanting the moments to end.

"Blair…you feel amazing", Chuck exhaled as he continued to thrust, harder and faster with each stroke as the overwhelming feeling of Blair tightening came closer.

"I-I'm gunna…" Blair warned as she wrapped her legs tighter around Chuck's waist, bringing him deeper with each thrust.

Chuck persisted with each thrust as he pumped in rhythm with her body, prolonging it as long as possible before Blair finally let go and cried out his name in pure pleasure, him shortly following with a last stroke.

Panting to catch their breaths, Chuck rolled them onto their side, enveloping Blair in his arms until they both succumb to exhaustion, falling asleep with a lingering glow of pleasure in the room and in their arms.

Contently safe in one another's embrace, they allowed sleep to consume them for a countless instant until they were woke early next morning by Teddy crying once again on the baby monitor. Life didn't stop for a second, even as they cocooned themselves away from the world; from existence, just them.

* * *

><p>AN: How was it? *cringes* Was up deep into the night perfecting this and in the end, playing Adele in the background seemed to work! …I think :/ Ha! Let me know your thoughts and feelings! Thanks for reading, much appreciated and as usual, R&R :)


	10. Elaborate

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 10: Elaborate

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:Sorry my updates have been so bab this week :/ My social life has been hectic and I have no more good excuses! Thank you to all you **AMAZING** people who keep reviewing! You are keeping my Chair spirit alive and I am glad you enjoyed the Chair loving last chapter! I will try and make a habit of it! ;)

This chapter is showing a development in things with Nate and what has been going doooown! I will try my best to update again before the end of this week. So sorry for the delay but I hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick ;)

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair were back to their usual selves the moment they had finally reunited in each others arms.<p>

Truth be told, they couldn't keep their hands off each other; it was morning, noon as often as possible and evening. Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

To Blair's disappointment, Chuck had to return to work the following week, working the majority of his days full time, allowing himself at least one day off a week to spend with Blair and the children.

Blair had also made the decision to go back to work a few hours a week while Evie attended nursery and Teddy either went to the office with Chuck or Lily watched him. It wasn't truly necessary when Blair mainly worked from home but it was relieving to spend some time by herself and do things she needed to do without getting distracted with either a diaper change, feed or crying baby.

Today Evie was at nursery and Teddy was conveniently with Lily for a few hours, creating the perfect opportunity for Blair to surprise Chuck during lunch for some recreational activities that they had not been able to attend to that morning due to a work emergency that had lead Chuck to leave the penthouse at seven-thirty.

After barging her way past Chuck's very incessant PA, she had managed to enter his office unnoticed as he sat looking out of the window, documents in hands.

As quick as she had unceremoniously jumped him, straddling him in his chair, Chuck had merely smirked at his unexpected guest as he fidgeted with her blouse and began ravishing her neck with light bites and kisses in his best effort to leave a mark so everyone knew she was marred by Chuck Bass as she left him later that afternoon.

Blair _always _being the first to be undressed; her blouse long forgotten with her bra, leaving only her skirt which had now been hiked up her thighs to pool at her waist and took exploit in addressing Chuck's overdressed approach and started tugging at his shirt buttons with haste as he continued his administrations against her bare skins, leaving him with a satisfied smirk as he imagined the people in the opposite building getting an eyeful of what was currently taking place in front of the wide spanning window of his office.

"Don't normal couples bring each other food for lunch?" Chuck teased as Blair continued her effort in undoing his shirt buttons and pants.

She stopped instantly to look him in the eye before responding simply.

"This is lunch."

"Touché".

He claimed her mouth with his as he looped his fingers through her strewn loose curls, relishing in the touch of her skin against his barely open shirt and underneath his hands.

Too occupied to even correspond the noises that were coming from outside his office door, they both continued kissing each other recklessly, panting to catch their breaths, hands all over each other.

Without recognition at first, the noise got louder and before either of them realised what had transpired, the door had swung open leaving an exasperated Nate and PA standing in the door way, mouths agape at the sight before them.

Chuck's hand froze on Blair's bare thighs as they finally comprehended their current compromising position.

At some point in their haste, Chuck's chair had swiveled slightly to the side leaving a frame of Blair very much topless, her chest pressed to Chuck's half dressed one as he sat with his trousers unzipped, thankfully wearing boxers as he tried his best to cover Blair with his hands.

"Chuck! Swizzle!" Blair screeched as she turned bright red, not knowing why Chuck had stayed there so long, in full sight of Nate and his PA at the doorway.

Out of view, Blair managed to grab her bra and blouse before Chuck finally spoke.

"What happened to knocking?" Chuck shot as he buttoned up his shirt and zipped his trousers before assisting Blair with her blouse.

"I am so sorry Mr Bass, he just barged in", Nora said apologetically.

"You're excused."

"Nathaniel, may I ask why you interrupted me unannounced?" Chuck addressed, straightening his tie as he and Blair finished dressing themselves, stepping from behind Chuck's large chair.

"Coming to your office, I assumed you'd be fully dressed and working, not half dressed and about to have a quickie", Nate argued as he stepped further into the room.

"Nate! Don't be so vulgar!" Blair announced with a frown.

"Seriously? Coming from someone who just a minute ago was topless and straddling my best friend?" he returned wishing he hadn't.

"Talk to my wife like that again Nathaniel and I won't be so understanding." Chuck warned as he felt himself wrap a protective arm around Blair's waist.

"I'll see you at home", Blair told as she gave Chuck a quick parting kiss on the lips before picking up her purse and walking straight past Nate without even a second glance.

xoxo

When the door was shut, Chuck spoke again.

"What was so urgent?" he demanded as he took his seat.

"I fucked up man, bad."

Chuck was immediately taken aback by Nate sudden change of expression, the anxiety in his eyes brought him back to reality as Nate paced the room.

"I'm sure it can't be as bad as what I've done in the past. Sit down?" Chuck offered but Nate didn't comply and kept pacing.

"On par."

"Do you need money? Protection?...Nathaniel, it would help if I knew what was going on." Chuck questioned as he stood to pour Nate a drink who obviously needed one.

"Not money but I may need protection if anyone finds out…" he replied, taking the scotch that had been offered to him and sinking it straight.

"Elaborate."

"Remember when Vanessa and I had that argument about her and that guy Tim, who she works with?" Nate reminded as he downed another glass.

"Like it was yesterday…" Chuck confirmed as he continued to listen to his now erratic looking best friend.

"Well after I confronted her about the kiss, I went AWOL, I got trashed…I-"

"You did what?" Chuck pushed, not wanting to presume what was about to elicit from his lips.

"I-I…Serena found me in a bar and we talked and before I knew what I was doing I-"

"Please tell me you and Serena didn't…?" Chuck swallowed hard.

"No. But we started talking and then we were kissing and I-I felt something, when I should never have…I mean, she's married to Dan and I'm with Vanessa…"

"Why would S kiss you back? Do you two? Is the baby-" Chuck started with scenarios in his head, slapping Nate mentally at his idiocy.

"I was drunk and she was upset about something… it just happened and the guilt has been eating away at me. She won't answer my calls…I think I still…" Nate admitted quietly, the guilt apparent on his face.

"Love her? And how does she feel? As much as I manage to tolerate Humphrey, you can't break up a married Nathaniel, and what about Vanessa and Benjamin?"

"I don't know how she feels but after it happened, I left, drank more to numb the guilt…I didn't know what I was doing until I woke up the next day in a hotel room. I had to drawn out the feeling, the guilt, the uncertainty of what the kiss meant but the only result I got was more deception, twice as much guilt…" Nate slumped on Chuck's sofa in the far corner of the office, letting head take refuge in his hands.

"Does Vanessa know?" Chuck approached the sofa and took a seat next to him.

"I don't think so, but what the fuck am I supposed to do? I screwed up big time."

"I honestly never expected that I'd see the day…what were you thinking? I knew there was something up when you were talking about having more children; it was not the response I expected…but…"

"How can I even think about having more children when I cheated on my child's mother?", Nate muttered.

"You need to talk to S. And you need to decide if your feelings for Serena are worth losing your child's mother over…because quite honestly Nathaniel, you fucked up and I think you need to stop living in the past." Chuck said bluntly as he himself gulped back a straight glass of scotch.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? It's not as if you haven't done your fair share of messing people around in the past, you were a notorious womanizer and fucked around with Blair's feelings for years." Nate shouted back angrily in defense.

"I have never cheated on Blair emotionally or physically since we've been together, unlike you who managed both more than once with your son's mother and Blair. You need to let go of your ideas of having Serena. She chose Dan and long time ago and you need to let the past be the past instead of dragging everyone through the mud. You're the one who asked for my help Nathaniel and if you're not prepared to hear a few home truths so I can get you out of this fucked up situation you inflicted on yourself, then I suggest you find help elsewhere." Chuck shot with an ultimatum as he opened the door for Nathaniel to leave.

When Nate only looked towards his best friend with guilt dripping from his orbs, not opting to leave because he knew all too well he needed his best friend on his side, along with the fact that what Chuck had just said was all very true, Chuck nodded and shut the door before pouring himself and Nate another drink.

This was going to be a long night and probably a long week if not weeks.

Chuck had done many a terrible thing in his time to various women and Blair by emotionally hurting her but he had never cheated on her when they were an official couple before or during marriage. He didn't need to, he had all he needed and wasn't likely to find someone like Blair who would stand by him and love him for his everything through all the shit he had caused in his lifetime.

But through all his years of friendship with Nathaniel; his minor slip up with Serena had never lead Chuck to assume that Nathaniel would end up in this kind of situation, breaking promises and going after someone he had no right to pursue, Nate had really fucked up.

* * *

><p>AN: I could have lead you on a wild goose chase about what Nate was hiding and what was going on but I didn't want to beat around the bush!…Also tell me what you thought about Nate's confession…now I wanted to be vague about the details of what happened that night with S because I am yet to decide whether I want to break up two relationships because of their stupidity…this could be interesting…tell me what your thoughts are… hhmm! R&R :D


	11. The Past Is The Past

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 11: The Past Is The Past

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:** Mwah! **Big kisses for everyone who keeps reviewing and everyone who has added this story onto their alerts or favourite list…MUCH appreciated! As you know, I adore every review I receive each chapter and every faithful reader but can I be needy and ask for more feedback and what you thought/think of my plot and what's going on? It may be beneficial as I may update quicker! Ha! ;) But seriously, I 3 any review so thank you so much for supporting this story and always R&Ring, means so much! :D

Babbling over, I started this chapter off with a NJBC central idea but it got a bit lost because of Chair reasons but let me know your thought and feelings :) enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"Eurgh! Can we finally finish what we started this afternoon?" Blair demanded more than asked.<p>

It wasn't up for discussion as she already had Chuck pinned up against their bedroom door, burrowing her face into the collar of his shirt, inhaling his masculine scent before leaving inpatient kisses all over his neck.

"Sorry about Nate, he's having a rough time…" Chuck slipped in as he continued to allow her to undress him, letting his hands roam from over her hips and waist.

"Sad times for him, but could we not discuss Nate while we get busy?" Blair urged as she had successfully unbuttoned his shirt and was now working on his belt.

"Blair this is serious." Chuck tried as he was cut off by Blair's lips on his.

He felt himself get lost as her hand crept into his boxers, waking him up completely, alluring him into her trap.

She broke their bond to look into his eyes for just a second, giving Chuck the opportunity to snap out of his confusion and finish what he was saying.

"Nate kissed Serena. Possibly more." Chuck said abruptly, Blair immediately, dropping her hands and frowning in confusion.

"Willingly?"

"I think so…"

"How much more? What does 'possibly' mean?"

"He didn't go into much detail but it was after him and Vanessa had that huge bust up…he got drunk, they kisses and well….there could be more, it was like he was being too vague…" Chuck answered fully; seeking eye contact from Blair who was staring blankly.

"Why would he bring this up now? Why break up a marriage?" Blair prompted him with endless questions, even though she was currently binding up the answers in her head.

"He still has feelings for her and why now…well, use your imagination…"

"The baby? Did he say that? Why else would he bring it up now…you have to get it out of him. Who else knows?"

"He didn't say anything in so many words, only something about twice the guilt? And he ended up in a hotel room. We're the only ones that know." Chuck confirmed as he took a seat on their bed.

"Tomorrow you need to get more out of Nate and I need to talk to S…" Blair announced as she took a seat on his lap, leaving one hand lingering against his chest as she faded off into thought.

"Whoo! Don't go digging with Serena until we know what went on from Nate, we don't want this all blowing out of proportion".

"It's a bit late for that Bass; Nate shouldn't have been so idiotic, what were they thinking?"

"We will soon find out."

"Well why don't I come with you to see Nate tomorrow then we can handle Serena?"

"Fine but let me do the talking with Nate, he is not in a good place", Chuck bargained with his wife.

"Deal. But I get S." Blair agreed as she made a moved to leave Chuck's lap.

"Where do you think you are going?" Chuck rasped as he managed to grasp her wrist before she ventured any further.

"To get ready for bed. I'm all stressed out now!" She said as she made her way to their bathroom door.

Just as she was about to step through the threshold, Chuck grabbed her and trapped her against the wall, blocking her path with his hands on her waist, holding her in place.

"I don't think so. We are finishing what we started." Chuck reminded as his hands sought after her panties, pushing her further into the wall.

"You inflicted this on yourself; it could have waited til the morning or after at least…" Blair snapped as she blocked his effort with her hands on his chest.

"Tease." Chuck seethed playfully as he quickly braced her hands above their heads and continued to ravish her neck, nipping ever more, sure that he would leave bite marks.

"You win…" Blair gasped her she wrapped her legs around his hips, the feeling of him pressing against her pushing her further into the depth of pleasure.

She felt him smirk against her collar and he moved his lips further up to meet hers in a desperate kiss.

She wasn't in the mood for slow, she wanted impatient, throbbing passion and she made it clear as she pulled her hands free before releasing him of his trousers and boxers, wrapping her legs tighter, bringing him closer.

He didn't resist temptation as he pushed her panties aside, entering her in one swift move, eliciting a moan from them both as he watched Blair's eyes roll back in her head.

This only made him harder as he thrust erratically into her as she met him with every stroke, claiming his lips with hers.

"So stubborn…" Chuck panted as they worked their way to the inevitable with each short, hard thrust.

"Needy…" Blair shot back at she bit down on his lips in response. Grinning as she ran he tongue along the marred skin affectionately.

He kissed her with every breath he had, letting his tongue invade her space, exploring places unimaginable as she matched him.

Pulling away abruptly, he let his tongue seek down to her neck, biting her hard and sucking to sooth the spot.

"Bitch." He returned as he followed his bite with another and a deeper, harder stroke, gaining a scream of appreciation from Blair as she tightened around him rapidly.

"Aahh! Chuck!" she groaned as he felt her body react further to his haste, riding with each stroke until eventually she was limp against the wall, letting him finish.

Supporting her in his arms, Chuck thrust a few more times before he spent himself completely at her disposal, riding the waves before he finally pulled away, leaving a sweaty kiss against her forehead as he struggled to keep both of them propped against the wall.

"Worth. Every. Minute." Blair muttered as she regained her strength enough to pull them both up and onto their bed after a few minutes.

"Uhuh!" Chuck seconded as he let his arms find her waist as they lay in the middle of their bed completely exhausted.

xoxo

Feeling his breath even out, he was about to turn to face Blair when he felt a stinging sensation against his cheek.

"What the fuck was that for?" Chuck mumbled as he rolled over onto his side, Blair glaring back at him.

"These!" Blair pointed to the two read bite marks Chuck had left.

He merely smirked and shrugged before placing two chaste kisses in their place.

Blair smiled for a moment at the gesture before, grabbing him by the hair so she could look at him.

"Chuck! What are my clients going to think? And my mother?" Blair questioned as she kept a tight grasp on his hair.

Although she wasn't about to admit it any time soon, she loved it when he left a mark, he was his, marred for life and she didn't even care.

"That, in the throes of passion, your sexy husband, Chuck Bass marked you as his…" Chuck added with a wink.

Blair scoffed before she felt herself grin at his honesty and truly, his sexiness as he laid in front of her with disheveled clothes and hair, smirking to the nines.

Chuck laughed slightly as he placed a soft kiss against her pout that had subconsciously formed on her lips.

"And besides, you started it. My lip hurts…" Chuck pouted as he ran his tongue over his tender bottom lip.

"Poor baby…" Blair teased as she placed soft kisses against his lip, occasionally running her tongue softly along the surface to sooth the redness.

"Getting better…" Chuck said innocently as he allowed Blair to continue her administration.

"Extremely needy", Blair added lightly with a laugh as she let him pull her closer.

Tomorrow couldn't come slow enough, in their little world, it was perfection, but tomorrow it all began as they would have to put the pieces together.

If an outsider would have bet on who would have ended up with a normal yet dysfunctional life, a few years ago it would have been Nate and almost certainly Serena, but luck would have it, Chuck and Blair won that game with two children and a great love.

xoxo

"Remember what we agreed last night? I will handle the talking." Chuck reminded as him and Blair made their way out of the limo towards Nate and Vanessa's house. Vanessa was away for the weekend visiting her mother so it was an appropriate time to confront Nate.

Chuck knocked a few times on the door as they stood patiently for someone to answer.

When Nate didn't come to the door, Chuck frowned in confusion. Nate knew he would be dropping by that afternoon, yet there was nothing.

"Just use the spare key." Blair prompted as he started to get impatient.

Chuck complied as he opened the door before entering quietly. Chuck had never needed to use the spare Nate had given him, but like in any instant, the key came in handy if ever needed.

"Hello? Nate?" Chuck called as they ventured further into the house, through the foyer and towards the kitchen.

Just as he was about to announce no one was home, they heard voices coming from the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks.

Chuck looked over to Blair who was raising her eyebrows at the two voices. One was Nate's and the other was a familiar tone belonging to a certain blonde best friend.

"_What happened was a mistake! You need to understand that it can't happen again. I am married and you are with Vanessa. We both have separate lives and people who love us, just stop!" _

Serena argued as Chuck and Blair listened from the hallway.

"_I don't know what to do! I haven't thought about anything else, you felt it too, I know you did!" _

Nate begged with doubt and desperation dripping from every word.

"_No Nate. I was upset and it just happened, I love Dan and you need to respect that. If you have any feelings left for me, you will let me go…"_

The room became quite and all that could be heard was Serena's sniffles.

"_I need to hear__ you say it…"_

Blair felt her heart clench at the desperation in his voice as she reached for Chuck's hand and squeezed it tight in hers. She couldn't help but think about a similar instance when it was her and Chuck.

Chuck squeezed back before bringing her hand to his lips and sealing the silence with a promise.

The past was the past.

* * *

><p>AN: Hhmm…This chapter was supposed to be NJBC central but got sidetracked with Chuck and Blair and well you know! Ha! So I have left a few things open for the next chapter, Did Nate sleep with Serena? Is the baby Nate's or Dan's? Should I break down two relationships? You tell me :D R&R please you gorgeous people! :)


	12. Not Possible

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 12: Not Possible

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:Do I even need to say how **amazing** you all are for reviewing and following this story? I will anyway! **Beautiful** people that you are, Thank you for bringing a smile to my face week in, week out! Love you all like I love Chair! ;) Again, this chapter shows progression in the Serena/Nate plot, bit angsty I am afraid, but there will be light after dark! Ooh, Thank you to **_xxcharlie_** who reviewed chapter 11, but I couldn't reply because you don't have an account and to any one else who I have mentioned in earlier chapter that don't have an account, Thank you so much for taking time to R&R :D Not forgetting all the rest of you! You know what, **THANK YOU** EVERYONE! Think I'm repeating myself! Ha! Without further a do…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>I need to hear you say it."<em> Nate declared from the other side of the doors as Chuck and Blair still stood rooted to the ground in the hallway, mere meters away from their two best friends.

"_I chose Dan. The kiss meant nothing, you need to let this go Nate…you need to let me go…" _Serena confirmed as softly as possible.

Blair couldn't help but think about the way in which her best friend had said those words so simply. It reminded her of the fateful night in Paris when she told Chuck she didn't love him anymore, so many years ago. How very wrong and deceitful she was but something inside Blair, listening to Serena tell Nate what he needed to hear didn't seem quite right.

Blair felt Chuck grasp tighter at her hand. She knew exactly what he was thinking and she dreaded the thought of looking him in the eye to see the hurt all over again. Instead she squeezed back and swallowed hard, away the tears that had dared to form in the corners of her eyes.

"_But you never did choose. You moved on, that is not choosing." _Nate begged again.

"_I am married to your friend. The day Dan put this ring on my finger; you must have kn__own I had chosen? I'm pregnant for god sake! What more evidence is there?" _ They heard Serena yell through her sniffles.

"_So why did you kiss me? Tell me there is nothing and I will drop this. I will let you leave and I will let you move on, I will move on. But if you can't look me in the eye and tell me you feel nothing for me, I am not letting you go because I know what I'm feeling is still real…" _

There was an eerie silence for a moment or so before the sniffles from Serena seized and she spoke.

"_I don't know why I kissed you or what it meant…I was upset. A part of me will always love you, but not in the same way that I love Dan. I choose Dan and if you love me and care for Dan, you will find it in your heart to let me go and do the right thing by us all…" _

"_I feel so alone…" _Nate protested slightly.

"_You have Vanessa and Benjamin, a family that loves you, don't ruin that. What you're feeling now will go away…I don't want to lose one of my best friends and I'm pretty sure you don't want to lose your family_".

Every word that came out of Serena's mouth sounded realistic, honest and Blair could imagine the eye contact that lingered in the room next to her in that very moment. The painful, longing gaze that she had witness many times in her life.

This time it was Nate's sniffles that could be heard from the room.

"_I'm sorry…"_

"_So am I…"_

Silence engulfed the room once more and before Blair knew where she was, Chuck had pulled her into his embrace and held her tight as she returned his hold.

"Let's go home." Chuck whispered quietly not to make a noise as he ushered Blair towards the door who nodded at his request.

Blair kept a tight grasp on Chuck's jacket as he directed them towards the door. It was still silent and they wanted to keep it that way. As Chuck opened the door slowly, rustling from the kitchen became apparent.

"What are you two doing here?" Chuck snapped to the attention of the familiar voice that caught them just as the attempted to step over the threshold.

"We came to talk to Nate but we heard you two talking…" Blair spoke to Serena who had joined them at the entrance, Nate no where to be seen.

"What exactly did you hear?" Serena snapped, drying the remnants of the tears on her cheek quickly.

The look in Blair's eyes said it all.

"S-" Blair tried but instead Serena had pushed her way past the couple and out of the house.

"Chuck? What are you doing here?" Nate addressed as he came from the kitchen, hearing voices.

xoxo

Blair was quick on Serena's tail as she followed her out of the house, catching her down the street as she tried to catch a taxi with haste.

"S, wait! Talk to me." Blair shouted as she paced closer to her pregnant best friend who was seeking impatiently for a taxi.

"It's not your place, B. There is nothing to talk about." Serena shot as a taxi finally stopped.

"You don't mean that and I know you didn't mean what you said to Nate back there", Blair returned.

She didn't admit it or deny it as she got in the taxi, saying a final word before she closed the door.

"This never happened. It's finished." She concluded as she shut the yellow door and sped away from Blair who was left in a cold state, watching her best friend run away.

xoxo

"We came to talk to you but it seems you've already talked things through with Serena…" Chuck answered lightly.

"It's done. Serena is right, I was living in the past and it's time to move on…I have a family…" Nate said unconvincingly.

"Is that what you want? What you honestly believe?" Chuck questioned.

"It's the right thing to do, for everyone."

"Do you need me to stay? Have a few drinks, talk?" Chuck interpreted the regret in his best friend's eyes as he offered his support.

"Nah, I think I just want to be alone, but thanks, man. I'll call you." Nate affirmed as he moved closer to hold the door open for Chuck to take his exit.

Chuck nodded in acceptance and left to his request, struggling not to feel like a complete dick for eavesdropping.

Chuck was met by a saddened looking Blair as they returned to their limo and made their way home, not talking the whole journey, just embracing each other in their arms and holding each other safe as Chuck laid endless kisses on Blair's head as she allowed herself to sink into his chest.

xoxo

"I should call Serena…" Blair announced. One of the few words she had spoken since they got back from Nate's.

Chuck had ordered Arthur to drive around the city for a while, knowing Blair could do with the rest and sometimes, Chuck just liked being with Blair, not talking, just holding each other as they thought to themselves.

The children had just been put to bed just moments ago after a struggle with feeding Teddy and getting Evie bathed. Blair was now pulling back the covers of their bed, and fixing her pillows as she did every night, but tonight in particular, Chuck's noticed a strictness about her actions.

"I think she needs time to cool off. Call her tomorrow." Chuck corrected as he tugged his tie off before proceeding to get undressed into his silk pajamas.

"I don't believe what she told Nate. Not for a second."

"And I don't trust it either but it's not our place and it was the right thing to do, for everyone's sake", Chuck offered as he walked towards his wife who was now hitting or 'fluffing' her pillow violently.

"Blair?" Chuck said as he stood next to her, watching her continuing to hit to pillow and eventually allowing tears to drain.

"Blair, stop. Just stop." He demanded as he grabbed her hands encouraging her to release the pillow from her grasp.

"Stop…" he begged as she finally released her grip, crumbling into his arms without a second thought.

"I- the way she rejected him…what she said…" She tried as she continued to cry into her husband's chest as he sat them down on their bed carefully, pulling their duvet over them and holding her tight in his arms, whispering endless nothings into her ear.

"Baby, she had no other choice…"

Ordinarily, Blair would never have got so worked up about someone else's problems, but with every ounce of comparison, she couldn't help think about the times she let Chuck go and he let her. The times he let her go and she let him.

With every thought of bitterness that came with what they were feeling, Chuck held her a bit tighter, suppressing the memories of the hurt and pain. The pain their best friends were probably feeling.

"Why did we have a choice then?" she mumbled between sobs as she tried to tame her breathing.

"It was simpler in ways it isn't for them. They have families, a marriage and children…too many people are at risk…"

Chuck felt her relax, he knew better than anyone that when something concerning Serena gets Blair involved, she won't drop it until she sees her best friend fixed. And this time, he wasn't sure if his step-sister could be fixed, nor his best friend.

"The look in her eyes before she got into the taxi…it was like I was looking in an old mirror…" she admitted as she looked up from Chuck's chest so she could see his reaction.

She wasn't completely sure what she was looking for or why she was looking, but if looking meant she may find confirmation or reassurance, she was desperately searching.

Part of her wanted to slap herself silly for thinking like this, she had two children and a marriage that was built on years of work, yet she found herself in a pit of self doubt, all because of two people in her life were running away just like she had once done.

"You need to stop dwelling. We are here, now, together with two beautiful babies…we are living our fairytale, open your eyes…"

"I'm sorry…I just, their situation reminded me of everything, like what we have could be broken at any minute…"

Using his right hand, Chuck pulled her chin up so their eyes met once again. Kissing her on the forehead, he replied.

"Not possible. We're Chuck and Blair Bass…nothing can defy us." He vowed with a chaste kiss on her taught lips.

Blair giggled slightly against his promise as she snuggled deeper into his embrace; any doubt that was lingering, now gone.

"I'm exhausted…" Blair muttered as she began to drift off.

"Stop talking then", Chuck whispered giddily as he felt Blair hit him slightly against the chest.

"Sshh.!" She responded with her eyes still closed, a smile covering her features.

Chuck just laughed lightly as he settled further into his pillow, adjusting himself to fit Blair's delicate frame.

He didn't need to say it, she knew. Instead he made sure she would wake up safely wrapped in his arms, like she always would. Broken memories in the bin.

* * *

><p>AN: Tadah! How was that? I know this chapter was a bit angsty, but it's not all candy floss flowers on the UES! But if I get some reviews at least a sentence long, I will update in the next three days and I will try and make it a bit jollier?…ha! I really want to know what you think of my angsty writing compared with my fluffy stuff, so let me know! :) Sounds good to me and of course I would never say no to more than a sentence long review, that would be the cherry on top! ;) Thank you all for R&Ring :D


	13. Shotgun

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 13: Shotgun

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:As I promised, I am updating quicker! Since there has been a lot of angst with my previous few chapter and this story is supposed to be fluffy…I am back with some Chair fluffiness! Yeah! **_grace _**and **_epicCHAIR _**requested some more baby time this chapter, in which case I couldn't not! So thank you to the pair of you for the inspiration for this chapter and I just hope you enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it :D ooh, yes...this brings up the comment; if anyone ever has any suggestions for future chapters or a scene they would like me to write, let me know and I would be more than happy to oblige :D

**Thank you **as ever to all my loyal readers who I've hopefully replied to as well as the people who I couldn't reply to;

**_Cbawaysandforever - _**Thank you for taking your time to R&R, glad you enjoyed it :)

**_grace_****_- _**So happy you like it! Your review made me smile and as requested, this chapter has extra babies!

**_Diana - _**Happy you thought the last chapter worked and it was realistic. I really appreciate it :D _cbfan - _Thank you for your R&R!

**_Kim_****_ - _**'Utter perfection!' really? :') So pleased I put a smile on your face because you defo put one on mine! Naaw! Thank you! :D

**...MWAH! BIG **kisses to you all for keeping this story going and leaving such wonderful reviews for me every chapter :D

Let's the good times roll…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"Blair! Anyone home?" Chuck announced his arrival as he stepped off the elevator, dropping his briefcase on the table in the foyer and roaming the house for civilisation.<p>

"Dadda!" Chuck turned to see his daughter standing with a huge grin on her face; her arms raised waiting to be picked up.

"Hey, Princess! Can you walk to Daddy?", Chuck greeted as he encouraged Evie to walk towards him.

Not long after the whole Nate and Serena situation, Evie had taken her first steps. Although B had been worried that she was slow to start walking behind all of her other baby friends, Chuck assured her that it was only a matter of time before she got bored of crawling and would start to walk. To his assurance, Evie started walking a week after they had caught themselves listening in on Nate and Serena's conversation and since, Chuck had loved arriving home to see his first child greet him with open arms and a huge cheeky smile on her angelic face.

Agreeing to her daddy's request, Evie ventured towards Chuck who accepted her with open arms and swing her up into the air which caused Evie to erupt into a fit of giggles, Chuck joining his daughter as the amusement overtook him.

"Dadda silleee!" Evie squealed as Chuck continued to throw her up into the air and catch her.

"Silly Evie!" Chuck retorted playfully as he placed a raspberry against her cheek, making her giggle further until she placed her little, dribbled hands over his mouth to stop him.

Resisting her effort, he blew another raspberry against her hand making her retract it quickly out of shock, following it with another batch of baby giggles.

"Daddy's too clever for you, Munchkin!" he teased, finishing his playfulness with a kiss on her little bow lips.

"Where's Mommy and Teddy?" Chuck asked his daughter who was now comfortably situated on his hip; in return he received a shrug and a smile.

"It seems awfully quite for the Bass household, where did you leave Mommy?" Chuck pondered to Evie who clung onto his tie and begun sucking on it.

He glanced down to see what the tightening around his neck was and found Evie smiling innocently as she went about her business.

On any other day Chuck may have told her not to and removed the article from her mouth, but today was Friday and he wasn't so fussed.

xoxo

"B?"

Wondering into Teddy's nursery, he found Blair changing Teddy's diaper and from the smell of the room, it wasn't Blair's favourite activity to be doing.

"Honey, you're home…" Blair confirmed as Chuck proceeded towards her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"How was your day?"

"Same old. Yours?" Chuck offered as he continued to watch his wife finish up changing Teddy's diaper as he laid patiently sucking on his pacifier.

"Busy I suppose. I had some patterns that needed taking to the office so we had to have a trip out and then we popped in to see my mother for lunch. Have you spoken to Nate or S?" Blair explained as she started to redress Ted.

"Nope. Although Lily called and mentioned that Serena and Dan are thinking about moving out of the city…" Chuck added calmly.

"What? Why hasn't S told me this? She has been avoiding me for days; she won't answer my calls and when I text, she replies with minimal effort. I hate when she pushes me out like this. And I hope she knows that running away from Nate and what happened isn't going to make things go away, god knows she needs her head testing!" Blair snapped with annoyance at the thought of her friends actions.

Serena had been distant with everyone since she left Nate's in a rush, shutting Blair out completely. Blair had pushed it to the back of her mind, hoping S would come to her senses but no such luck had struck in over a week and Blair was beginning to get impatient. Blair Bass did not like being ignored.

"If Serena insists on being pathetic, let her. She is not your problem and besides, we both know she will crack sooner or later and come running…" Chuck corrected.

"Maybe you're right…but what if she doesn't?" Blair pouted slightly.

"There is no 'if'. Now…how was your day Teddy Bass? Did you have fun at Grandma Eleanor's?" Chuck changed subject as he turned his attention to their son on the changing table.

Ted merely gargled in response letting a smile creep onto his chubby face as he recognised his Daddy.

Returning the smile, he kissed his son on the head and allowed Blair to pick him up, placing him on her hip so she and Chuck stood face to face with a baby each.

"Now, what would you say if I said we needed to get away from the city for a few days?..." Chuck smirked.

"I'd say I would love to", Blair responded as she retreated from the nursery, Chuck following.

"Good. The car is picking us up at seven-thirty." Chuck added as Blair suddenly stopped her path to the living area and spun to face Chuck who was now smiling simply.

"I haven't even packed? Where are we going?" Blair asked in puzzlement.

"The Hamptons, for a weekend of relaxation. Just me, you and the babies." Chuck stated as he stepped forward to give Blair a kiss on the lips, leaving her confused in the middle of the hallway.

"I thought you had an important meeting in New Jersey tomorrow? And I thought we agreed not to have shotgun getaways that interrupt the children's routines?" Blair questions skeptically, following him into the living area where she placed Teddy in his bouncer next to Evie who was playing with her toys.

"I had my scheduled cleared and as for the shotgun getaways, I made an exception to that rule, especially since we all need a bit of relaxation and unwinding after a stressful few months…was I so wrong to want to surprise my beautiful wife?..." Chuck pouted like a child as he explained his actions.

"Fine! We will go but I really didn't want to disrupt Teddy or Evie's evening routine. Can we not set off early tomorrow morning?" Blair bargained as she approached Chuck, looping her arms around his neck in a convincing manner which usually worked.

"You see, I have already thought that through…once they've been fed, you can pack while I get them washed and settled for bed. They can sleep in the limo in their car seats and all we have to do is put them down when we get to the house…" Chuck said lightly as he stared his wife straight in the eyes, watching her making plans in her head.

"Okay, you win. But…I want macaroons for the journey." Blair demanded lastly.

"Consider it done." Chuck promised with a kiss.

"Roooons!" Evie copied as both Chuck and Blair turned their attention to their daughter who was getting more illiterate as the days went on.

Blair laughed at the interruption before turning back to Chuck who was also smiling at Evie's statement.

"See! The Bass women demand macaroons…"

"…don't we Bubu?" Blair said cheerfully as she picked Evie up from the floor and gave her a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Mama, ya!"

xoxo

"I never knew how much effort went into packing for two children and two adult for just a weekend away. Give me notice next time so I can warn Dorota!" Blair moaned as they finally set off after two hours of panic packing and getting the children ready to leave.

Chuck laughed lightly at his wife's sentiment as he settled into the cool leather seat, Blair following suit as she sunk into his chest.

"It's good practice for the future…" Chuck added quietly not to wake the babies as they slept peacefully, like angels in fact, in their car seats.

"Care to expand on that statement Bass?..." Blair pondered, turning her head so she could see Chuck clearly looking out of the limo window as it sped past the night of New York City.

"You'll need all the practice you can get when we have more than two children…"

Blair nearly blurted out in surprise at his statement, but instead, she watched him as his facial expression remained sincere looking out of the window, resisting her eye contact.

Not that she didn't want more children but she had just assumed that Chuck was happy with two and that their little family was complete. But now, thinking about Chuck's previous statement, butterflies started to tingle inside her and absentmindedly, she felt her uterus skip a beat, well, or so people called it she thought.

"You never told me you wanted more children…" Blair initiated softly.

"We never talked about it, but yes, why wouldn't I want to have more children with you?" Chuck offered, not letting his eyes leave the window for a moment.

For a vague reason unbeknown to Chuck, he didn't want to risk making eye contact with her in case he saw evidence that she didn't agree with what he wanted. Truthfully he was overwhelmed that he even had two children and the perfect life he had always wanted; a family. But at the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think it wasn't fully complete, he wanted to create another miracle with the woman he loved, if not more.

"Chuck?" Blair addressed in an effort to make him look at her.

When he didn't she moved in her seat so she could take his cheek in her palm and make him face her.

Their eyes connected immediately and the smile that had found refuge on Blair's lips was now mimicked on her husbands.

"You feel it too?..." Blair questioned knowing Chuck understood what she was asking of him.

"Does that make me a bad person…for feeling like our family isn't complete with the four of us?" Chuck admitted quietly, scared of the rejection. Terrified she would take offense.

"Not at all. It means anything but…it means you care." Blair warned as she caressed his cleanly shaved jaw line, dipping her head so their foreheads were touching.

"What are you saying?"

"Let's do it." She answered simply.

Chuck couldn't contain his grin as he pulled Blair the remaining distance between them and laced his lips with hers, creating an overwhelming passion they would always share, a love that was more immense than he thought humanly possible.

"And haven't you heard...trying is the best bit…" Blair announced seductively as she claimed his lips once more.

"Hhmm…although I adore the trying part, sincerely I do…the best part for me is holding the life we created together in my arms…" Chuck admitted, blushing slightly at his confession.

Blair was speechless for the first time in a long while. She thought she might melt at any second under his dark gaze, the honesty plastered on his face with sincerity she had so far only seen a few times in her life.

"I-"

"What?..." Chuck encouraged as he allowed himself to gaze deep into her chocolaty orbs, wondering what she was thinking at that very moment. Crazily enough for once, not knowing what was coming next.

"I didn't think it was possible to fall in love with you anymore than I already have…but you never cease to amaze me, Chuck Bass".

"I could say the same about you Mrs Bass…" Chuck responded huskily as he kissed her on the nose affectionately.

Before it was even calculated, they were kissing again, like they were back in their teens, making out in Chuck's limo after school for hours on end.

Coming up for a needed breath, Blair spoke.

"I love you, Chuck Bass…but could we hold off on the baby making while our children are in the car and until they get a little older? Or Teddy stops breastfeeding at least? My boobs are gunna need some recovery!"

Chuck laughed lightly at his wife's comment as she sat looking completely serious about her breast concerns.

"Don't laugh! You have no idea what it's like to feel like a cow being milked five times a day!" Blair shot in hushed tones as she hit him on the chest.

"You hardly look like a cow. I happen to find you very sexy…" he complemented, making her blush slightly, resulting in another hit of his chest.

"And I'm in no rush…as long as I know it's something to look forward to…" Chuck agreed with a chaste kiss on her lips before she gave in to his compliment and found herself settling back into his chest from the side.

Blair fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: A bit lighter compared to last chapter? Aah, I had to do it! Of course we needed a convo about expansion of the Bass brood! Haa! Thought, feeling questions would be very much appreciated :D R&R ;) **Thank youu!**


	14. I Don't Like Porridge!

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 14: I Don't Like Porridge!

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:**Bonjour!** I am getting good at these frequent updates! **_*starts clapping*_**ha! Loved the response for the last chapter; see you are all loving the babies and the general family fluff, so thought I'd continue with more this chapter with them in the Hamptons. You all seemed to be loving the Chair baby talk for the future and some of you had some suggestions about it…when you read this chapter, you may see what I have come up with on the baby Bass front and how I might play the future chapters.

…Linking to this, lots of you have said you would like to see another story continuing this storyline in a 'threequel' (according to wikipedia!) but when the children are older…I am seriously contemplating and considering it and I want to know more of your thoughts about what you would like to see me do with it... I am actually **VERY** overwhelmed at how amazing you have all been and so positive towards this story :D makes me smile so much!

**BIG Thank you** for everyone who reviewed the last chapter and who review ever chapter, you make me a very happy girl :D

**_grace-_** so happy you thought last chapter was perfect :') I try my best and thank you so much!

**_Diana-_** Loved your review! You may be pleased with the beginning of this chapter so would love to know what you think of it :D Thank you for your R&R!

**_cassidy001- _**Goosebumps? OMG! When I read your review I couldn't stop smiling! Your words were so lovely and I am so happy you think my writing is good! I have a gift? That is just too sweet! Stop all this flattery! Too much! Ha! ;) You want twins, huh? Haha! Stay tuned and I would love to know what you think of the beginning of this chapter! As for Chuck and Blair having a fight, there will defo be some of that, no doubt! Also glad to hear you're an avid Chair shipper like me! Ha! I'll stop babbling now, but thank you so much for your kind and lovely review! :D

Ooh to add…if some of you haven't read Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass, go and have a read! There is lots of fun Chairness in it! :D www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6446655/1/Mr_Chuck_and_Mrs_Blair

**Thank you thank you! Enjoy, you all deserve it! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>Blair fell asleep with a huge smile on her face.<p>

"_Mom! Are we there yet? I'm so bored?" A frustrated Evie announced from the far end of the limo._

"_Yeah Mom! Dad, I've seen this movie too many times, it's boring already!" Teddy added from next to his sister after they became bored with the film Chuck had set up for them._

"_Lullah, stop snatching your brothers toy, it's not nice." Chuck scolded his second daughter who sat on the opposite side of the limo next to her twin, apparently not the best idea._

"_He started it!" Lullah argued with a pout that could give Blair a run for her money._

"_Did not!" Alexander retorted back quickly._

"_I don't care who started it, sit nicely and share. Teddy, Evie chose the film and you consented to it so you either watch it or turn it off; it won't be much longer til we get to the house anyway", Chuck settled as he took a deep breath and dropped back into his seat next to Blair who smiling lightly._

"_Nicely done, Bass…" Blair complimented as she kissed her husband soundly on the lips._

"_Years of practice…" he explained with a wink as he let her sink back into his chest, watching their children who had now settled down._

"_Mommy, Teddy is annoying me again! And I have tummy ache", Evie complained from her side of the limo, tears forming in her eyes._

"_Come and sit over here with Daddy", Blair gestured towards her, Evie quickly complying and walking towards her parents at the other end of the limo._

_Chuck didn't hesitate to pick up his six year old daughter, placing her in his lap between Blair and him and she snuggled into her Daddy's chest while playing with Blair's wavy chocolate locks._

"_I have something I need to talk to you about later, Bass", Blair notified as she smiled in his direction._

"_Okay. Is it anything urgent or serious?"_

"_Depends how you look at it, but not really…" Blair shrugged with a smile before settling back into the limo seat again, folding her arms around her daughter who had now dropped off into a slumber._

_Blair fell asleep__ with her daughter with a huge smile on her face._

xoxo

"Blair…wake up, we're here", Chuck announced softly into her ear as he gave her a kiss on the forehead to wake her up.

Blair inhaled a large breath, looking around the limo; she saw her babies still sleeping calmly in their seats; heads drooped to the side, teddies in arms.

Turning back to Chuck, she smiled deeply before giving him a sweet kiss square on the lips.

"You feeling okay, Beautiful?" Chuck smiled wearily at his wife who was strangely chipper after just waking up.

"Perfect, thank you…let's gets inside, I need a drink of tea", Blair replied positively before shifting in her seat; waiting for the door to open so she could get out.

Frowning at Blair's sudden change in mood, he complied with her request and started getting out of the limo, eventually walking with B up to the house with both babies in their carriers followed by Arthur and some help with their luggage.

Once they got comfortable in the house and both Teddy and Evie had been put down in their nursery, Chuck and Blair called it a night and headed to sleep before a long day of relaxation and sun tomorrow.

xoxo

"Nice of you to join us…" Chuck greeted from the dining table where he was currently sat feeding Evie her breakfast while Teddy sat in his high chair chewing on his teething ring contently.

"Morning! I see you have everything under control in here..." Blair added as she stepped towards the dining table, kissing Evie on the head on her way before taking a seat opposite Chuck, next to Ted.

"Get some breakfast while it's fresh, we have a long day ahead", Chuck reminded as he eyed the table of fruit and muffins.

"Of course", Blair smiled as she poured herself a glass of OJ and started picking at a blueberry muffin and some exotic fruits which had been prepared.

"Mama!" Evie cooed between mouthfuls of porridge, waving in Blair's direction.

"Hello, Sweetie! Are you having a nice breakfast?" Blair asked enthusiastically.

"Ya! Podge, podge!" Evie replied with glee as she allowed Chuck to give her another spoonful of porridge; the majority ending up on her face and hands.

"Clever girl! And how is my baby boy this morning?" Blair turned her attention to Teddy who stopped biting his teething run for a moment, offering it to his mommy with a dribbled smile.

"Great…and not to mention, amazingly handsome as ever!" Chuck chirped in with a smirk from across the table.

"Hahaha! Your Daddy thinks he's funny! But he's not, is he?" Blair teased as she stroked Teddy's cheeks before winking in Chuck's direction.

"Silli Mama!"

The room broke into light laughter and giggles as Blair continued to make faces at Chuck across the table, involving Evie and Teddy at the same time.

Chuck sat amused at the scene before him; at how beautiful and natural his wife looked in the morning glow, interacting with her babies.

He didn't speak, just smirking as he raised his finger and gestured Blair to meet him half way across the table.

She did as she was told and stood slightly to meet him for a kiss across the table. As Chuck drew closer with taught lips, a grin plastering his face, Blair closed her eyes before she felt a wetness dip onto her nose rather than her expectant lips.

Opening her eyes, Chuck laughed across the table as Blair realised she had porridge on her nose and shook her head with a surprised teasing look.

Looking to Evie and Teddy, who just stared with interest at their parents, she addressed them quietly.

"I hope your Daddy's a good runner because if I were him, I would be very scared…" Blair whispered cheekily as she started to stand from the dining table, Chuck watching cautiously as he did the same.

"Blair…" Chuck warned as he put Evie's spoon down gently, a smile stretching his features, calculating her next move.

"Chuck…" Blair retorted as she raised her eyebrows mischievously.

Before Chuck could react fully, Blair had moved from her side of the table, grabbing the plastic spoon with remnants of porridge on it.

Chuck didn't hesitate before he started running away from Blair who was coming after him with the spoon, laughing hysterically at the chase.

"You can't run but you can't hide!" She teased as she chased him around the sofas and the kitchen bar, nearly grabbing him successfully twice before he would get away, porridge free.

"Says who?" Chuck responded as he made a swift move behind one of the large pillars in the hallway, still in view of the dining table where Evie and Teddy sat, giggling and clapping at the sight of their parents.

"Don't prolong the agony, Baby…we both know I never lose and I love revenge…"

"Is that so…?" Chuck laughed as he made his move back towards the sofa, nearly making it before Blair intercepted him and lurched towards him with the plastic spoon.

"Yes!" Blair yelled in enjoyment and she jumped Chuck and wrestled him to the sofa until she had him pinned, fighting for control of the spoon in her hand as Chuck laughed in defence.

"No! You know I don't like porridge! Please! You win!" Chuck begged as he continued in a tussle with his wife who laughed wickedly, straddling his hips as he laid flat on his back.

In a last attempt to gain control, Blair pinned Chuck's wrists above him head, grinning as she got ever closer to him, all her weight now keeping him in place.

"Of course I win! Now clean my nose or I won't be so merciful…" Blair propositioned as her lips got closer to his, mere inches between them, both their breaths mixing at the closeness.

"Promise?..."

"Uhuh!" Blair agreed unconvincingly, but Chuck didn't even mind, that's what made it all the more enjoyable; knowing he could punish her later.

"Fine." Chuck concurred as he closed the gap between them, licking the porridge from her button nose before leaving a kiss in its place and planting another on her lips.

"Ew! I taste like porridge!" Blair moaned as she jumped back, the spoon coming with her as she quickly plopped a splodge on Chuck's cheek, escaping the sofa as quickly as she could.

Chuck followed quickly, laughing as he went as he caught Blair next to Evie, pulling her down onto his lap on his original chair.

"Cheat." Chuck shot as he wiped the porridge off his cheek and onto Blair's with his finger.

"You know I like to play dirty!" Blair squealed light-heartedly, grabbing a wipe to remove the mess from her and Chuck's cheek.

"Better than anyone…" Chuck mused.

"Ga!" Teddy interrupted from his seat innocently.

"What's the plan for today, Bass?"

"I thought we could go for a swim, a picnic for lunch and maybe a walk along the beach in the afternoon?" Chuck offered as he helped Blair off his lap so they could get the children cleaned up.

"You read my mind".

xoxo

After a short soak in the pool with Evie and Teddy who had only just been introduced to this amount of water, it was lunch and Chuck and Blair had arranged a picnic on the ground in the garden before their walk to the beach.

Evie had been going to swimming classes with Blair once a week since she was six months and loved the water. Chuck and Blair took turns pushing Teddy around in his floatable and pulling Evie along in the water, jumping in and splashing each other playfully.

After ten minutes of being in the water, Teddy decided he'd had enough and cried until Chuck removed him from the water to dry off. It didn't take long for the tears to turn into hungry ones which resulted in Chuck getting back in the water and Blair having to feed Teddy poolside, watching Chuck spend some quality time with their daughter who soaked up the attention as usual and eased into swimming playfully with her Daddy who seemed to be having as much fun as she was.

Evie had finally had enough of the water and made the decision she was hungry after another fifteen minutes of amusement with Chuck.

The four of them walked across the grounds to a patch of grass which had been set up with a blanket, fresh foods and juices.

Chuck couldn't help but smile at how great B looked walking with Teddy on her hip as she sported a two piece purple bikini covered with translucent light purple sundress which stopped mid thigh, showing off her perfectly tanned legs exquisitely.

Evie walked next to Chuck wearing her spotty all-in-one swimming costume which was a perfect compliment to Teddy's stripy pastel swimming trunk shorts.

Chuck completed him family attire with a pair of pastel blue shorts complimented with a slightly chequered pale teal and off-white shirt and a pair of flip flops. They looked like the perfect family; picture perfect and gorgeous, every one of them.

The foursome enjoyed a light lunch with the threat of yet another food fight between Chuck and Blair, which only ended with Blair's menacing words and her picking up Evie so Chuck wouldn't cover her with yoghurt as she had done to his nose. In the end, Chuck graciously agreed not to mucky his wife's delectable attire and his daughters on the terms that she cleaned his nose this time. Blair wasn't complaining.

xoxo

Lunch followed a tranquil walk along the beach and some sandcastle building for Evie who was now covered from head to toe in sand which only elicited a laugh from Chuck as he watched Blair try her best to dust the sand off Evie without success before attempting to reapply sun cream to her daughter, insisting it was better to be safe than sorry; not that Chuck would ever complain about the safety of his children.

"This is why I hate sand!" Blair complained as she finally gave up on brushing the sand off Evie who just grinned at her efforts.

"San caffle! San, Dadda! San!" Evie called as she pushed her hand up to the sky to be picked up.

Chuck bent down to accommodate her before pulling her onto his shoulders which resulted in Evie erupting in giggles.

"Did you like playing in the sand, Munchkin?" Chuck asked Evie who clung onto her father's head with her sandy hands.

"Yeah! San and a-a caffle!" Evie replied enthusiastically from Chuck's shoulders.

"Well Evie enjoyed it…" Chuck added softly entwining his fingers with Blair's as they continued their walk back to the house.

"I heard…it seems we've exhausted Teddy with all this excitement…", Blair supposed, gesturing to Teddy who had fallen asleep against Blair's chest as the walked.

"You okay carrying him? I can take him if you want?" Chuck offered kindly, squeezing Blair's hand.

Blair couldn't help but smile at how much of a gentleman Chuck was. In return, she turned to him and gave him a sincere kiss on the cheek.

"I'm absolutely fine, but thank you for asking…" she smiled contently as Chuck raised her hand to his lips and kissed it affectionately.

"Tonight when the children are in bed, I thought we could do something special and have a nice meal?..." Blair asked sweetly as they neared the house which was situated not too far from the seafront.

"Sounds intriguing…" Chuck teased at her request as she shrugged and smiled back.

"Oh it will be…" she smirked mischievously.

Shaking his head, Chuck couldn't wait for this evening.

* * *

><p>AN: **Tadah!** Ha! I wanted to try something new with this chapter so I thought I'd start the chapter with a dream…or was it a premonition? Dum dum dum! Ha! Hope this was some satisfying Chair fluff and you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought of there first day at the Hamptons! Suggestions, comments, thoughts! Thank you for reading peeps! :D


	15. Beautiful When You Babble

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 15: Beautiful When You Babble

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:I am **UBER** sorry for updating so late! I was on a roll with the frequent updates and then I hit a snag…but I have a valid excuse! I was looking after the elderly in a nursing home for work experience. Aren't I so nice! :D Yeah, so I didn't have time to update sooner as I've been busy working all day and exhausted in the evenings. I made sure I went to sleep early last night so I wouldn't be too tired today to write another chapter! You can thank me in reviews! ;)

Everyone seemed to like or even love chapter 14 which is terrific and exactly what I wanted! **THANK YOU**, all you **amazing, über, fabulous, beau** peeps! You all make me ***blush*** and make writing this story worthwhile! :D** BIG kisses and hugs from me!**

In other news…CW have released their dates for season 5 GG, so yeah! Can't wait for September 26th! Oooh and have any of you seen the Ed, Penshoppe pics? Doesn't he look soooo **sexy!** Uft! Love the man!

Now for my anonymous review replies for you who don't have an account with ff…which btw, you should get one! I had one before I started writing! Get on it! ;)

_**Diana-**_ **LOVED** reading every single word of your review! Of course I took your request into consideration! Tbh, I had it in mind but you and some others spurred me into action! Teehee! I am so happy to hear that I still manage to catch the 'essence' of Chair even though on the show they have been going through a rough patch. Finally, I will defo be getting onto the 'threequel' this summer as soon as I have finished college. **Thank you so much** for the wonderfully refreshing review sweetie :D Enjoy the next!

_**grace-**_ I am **so pleased** you like the twins' names! I love Tallulah and am actually planning on calling my daughter that and Evie if I get two girls! And as for Alexander, I thought it went nicely :) I loved writing the food fight, I could see it in my head and loved that you enjoyed it! **I really do appreciate** your fabulously kind review, thank you and can't wait to hear what you think of the next chappie :D

Ooh, another note, the next update will be at the weekend if I manage to get another written, otherwise sometime early next week. Updates will slow for the next two weeks as I am back at shitty college for those weeks but then after that it will be go go go! And many frequent update so remember to review! :D

This chapter is **rated *M* **_slightly_ nearing the end, just to clarify! I think I've _babbled_ too much! Here we go!...

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"Ahh…peace at last!" Blair announced as she stepped out onto the patio to find Chuck stood next to a candle lit table for two holding a champagne flute in each hand.<p>

"What is this…?" Blair stuttered out of surprise as she came to realise the arrangement in front of her.

"You suggested we should have a nice meal so I thought I'd make the arrangements", Chuck explained as he stepped toward Blair who hadn't moved from her spot in the frame of the sliding glass doors.

Noticing Chuck's smart shorts and crisp white shirt; the top few buttons open to show a bit of his chest hair which Blair loved ever so much, a frown appeared on her face.

"I'm not dressed…" she blurted, gesturing to her green day dress which had baby sick on the skirt.

"You look gorgeous in anything…" he complemented sweetly, finally handing her a flute before trailing a cool finger down her arm, leaving goose bumps in its place.

"But I feel underdressed…you look so proper and clean", She pouted slightly as she ran her free hand over the clothed plain of his chest.

"I'd say you were _far_ too overdressed, then again … we could rectify that situation very quickly…" Chuck drawled huskily into her ear, sending shivers down Blair's spine, her heart beat increasing rapidly as he moved ever closer so they were now touching almost fully as Chuck free arm came around her body, pulling her flush against him, his mouth still hot against her ear.

"Oh, Mr Bass…you are not possibly suggesting that we skip straight to dessert…" Blair teased.

"Well, _Mrs_ Bass, I think we both now I have a _very _sweet tooth and it would almost certainly be cruel not to tend to my craving…"

"I would hate to be cruel…" She began as she let her hand wander down his chest until they landed upon his crotch, letting her hand loiter over the bulge for a moment before she finally smirked and pulled her hand back hastily, gazing into his darkened orbs.

"…then again, I am ravenous!" She finished as she stepped out of his embrace and towards her seat at the table, leaving Chuck standing on his own looking a little flustered.

"Well, don't just stand there! My seat needs pulling out!"

Snapping Chuck out of his moment of thought, he stepped towards the table and chivalrously pulled out her chair so she could sit down.

Chuck couldn't help but shake his head and grin at the fact that his wife would always keep him on his toes. From years of practice you would have thought Chuck Bass could read his wife like a book and calculate her every move, but then again, what would be the fun in that? Blair Bass was anything but predictable.

Digging into their main course, Chuck watched Blair in fascination as she talked about her current project for the next spring collection while she pushed the food around her plate before deciding on which bit to eat first.

"Aside from the spring collection, I've actually been working on something else…I actually wanted to run it by you and see what you thought-" Blair looked up to see Chuck smiling contently in her direction.

"What?..." she asked in bemusement at her husband's expression.

"Nothing…you just look beautiful when you babble!"

"I do not babble! And have you even been listening to a word I've said?" Blair snapped playfully as she dipped her finger into her glass of water and flicked it in Chuck's direction.

"Of- of course I have been listening!" Chuck reassured as he tried to dodge to incoming flicks of water from Blair's perfectly manicured fingers.

"What did I say then?" Blair shot a gaze as she raised her eyebrows in question.

"A new idea you wanted to run by me…"

"Oh…well in that case, I suppose you'd like to know what it was?..."

"I would love to, but before we get onto that…I am truly hurt that you would accuse me of not giving you my full attention during one of your babbles…" Chuck teased, biting his lips as he waited for her response.

"I am truly hurt that _you_ would accuse me of babbling, and you know I hate to be accused of babbling. Everything I say is worth hearing."

"Well I sincerely apologise…" Chuck winked, knowing she had won, yet again.

"As am I…now, do you want to hear my idea or not? I've been thinking about it for a while…"

"I'd love to, please go on…" Chuck initiated as he lent back into his seat and took a sip of his red wine.

"Okay, one minute. I need my sketch book, you may want to see it", she added as she swiftly got out of her seat and rushed into the house to grab her sketches from her bag.

It wasn't often that Blair would share her none-work related drawings with Chuck and in moments that she felt comfortable in doing so, Chuck relished in it as he knew just how private she was about them. It wasn't that she was embarrassed of them or she wasn't very good; she was anything but amateur, she was amazing at drawing and art which showed in her clothing designs, it was just what Chuck liked to think of it as self preservation and her keeping something that was hers and only hers. Especially now they're married and have children, there weren't a lot of things that Blair could keep just for herself.

xoxo

Within a few seconds, Blair was back in her seat, clutching her black sketch book tightly in her hands.

"Promise me you won't laugh?..." Blair demanded sweetly as she smiled contently waiting for his response.

"Promise."

After confirmation from Chuck, Blair then went to open the book to the correct page before handing it across the table so Chuck could have a look.

As soon as the book slid into his hands, Chuck couldn't help but allow the warm smile to take over his features and melt away the frown that had made refuge on his forehead from waiting in anticipation.

"So…" Blair approached nervously as she clenched her teeth waiting for his reaction.

"Come here", Chuck requested as he held out his arm so she could join him in his seat.

It wasn't long before Blair got up from her seat and moved to sit on Chuck's lap as he continued to study the multiple sketches on the page.

"Baby, these are amazing! Why didn't you show these to someone earlier?" Chuck reacted properly as he turned to give Blair a kiss on the lips.

"I didn't know if they were appropriate for my collection…I was nervous and I guess I wanted your opinion first, yours is the most important", She shrugged as she ran her fingers over her sketches of baby clothes that littered the pages.

"You had nothing to be nervous about; I think this could be big. How long have you been working on these?" he added as he looped his arm around her waist and brought her closer into his embrace.

"A few months…? And do you really think they could work?"

"No doubt about it. As soon as we get back to the city, I insist you show these to the team, your mother even…" Chuck said as he flicked one too many pages, allowing his eyes to land upon a drawing towards the back of the book, not just any drawing…it was him.

"Blair, when did you do this?..."

"Oh! No, what are you talking about?" Blair interrupted suddenly as she removed the book from his hands and closed it quickly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about…Why don't you want me to look at it? It's brilliant, I want to see it." Chuck let out sternly as he gestured for her to come and sit back down.

"Please?..."

xoxo

She hesitated for a moment as she thought about his request. She couldn't help but urge herself to show him as she eyed the sincerity coming from him so suddenly. One look like that and she would do anything, she would always.

Cautiously she came to sit back in his lap.

"I-erm, a few weeks ago when I went shopping with S, I forgot my purse and I came back up to get it but I found you and the babies sleeping... I couldn't resist taking a picture…you all looked so adorable and well…I drew it…" she confessed as she felt herself blush, still holding the sketch book tight in her grasp as she rejoined Chuck in his chair.

"Please can I look?" Chuck asked again as he felt Blair relax in his lap, finally reopening the book to the right page.

Chuck felt his heart clench as his eyes scanned the page of lead that filled his heart with butterflies. He couldn't take his eyes of the detail of the drawing which had obviously been cropped to feature only specific details; his upper body and their two babies draped across his chest as they all slept calmly with serene expressions on their faces.

"You're amazing…" he addressed as his eyes met her which had glazed with a shiny layer.

Leaning up slightly, he left the book open on the table as he hands went to cup her face.

Kissing her nose, he finally spoke.

"Please don't cry…what did I say?..." he asked soothingly as he placed a kiss on each of her cheeks before zoning back into her orbs.

"Nothing…I just, I feel so lucky…is that stupid?" she declared quietly as he came to wipe a stray tears away from her perfectly smooth features.

"Nope. I feel like the luckiest man in the world…I have you and all I have ever wished for…"

"I love you so much…" she vowed as sunk into his embrace all the more.

"…it consumes me…" he added with a light smile which elicited a small giggle from Blair.

"Smooth!..."

"I thought so…" he replied quickly with a wink as his lips finally dashed onto hers, capturing all the pent up emotion that welled up between them in the passing moments.

"I love you", Chuck matched in between kisses and he continued to ravish her in a patient and collected manner, savouring every minute.

"I want every moment to last…" Blair smiled slightly as she broke the kiss to instead, sort after Chuck's gaze.

Standing up with Blair safely in his arms, he paused.

"Always…"

Without another word, he claimed her lips once again as he made route towards their master suite with B still adorned across his arms as she looped hers around his neck, bringing him deeper into the bruising kisses.

xoxo

Without realisation, Blair felt the softness of the bed against her back as Chuck came with her, floating above her, ever so patiently removing items of clothing, unneeded and unnecessary.

What felt like mere seconds were minutes as they both removed each other's barrier achingly deliberate, leaving them with only each other as Chuck trailed wet kisses along Blair's collar bone and down the valley of her breasts, creating shivers throughout her body as she gave in to temptations and began wrapping her legs around his hips, pulling him closer to her.

She couldn't help but feeling the straining bulge against her inner thigh as she gasped at the closeness.

Chuck continued his ministrations torturously slow as he allowed his lips and tongue to seek lower down her body. As he approached her hip bone, he felt Blair reach down to stop him. Looking up, he saw the desperation in her eyes before she spoke.

"Please…I need you now…" she pleaded.

He couldn't help but comply as he pulled himself back up her body, putting most of his upper body weight on one of his arms while the other found refuge against her stomach, teasing circles across it innocently.

Arching her hips upwards, Chuck felt the warmth stretch out beneath him as he grinded closer to her centre. Slowly, he edged nearer to her core and before long, without warning he plunged just as slowly into her awaiting depths, allowing her time to adjust to the intrusion.

Sighing at the relief that washed over her body from the contact, Blair came more comfortable with the position and encouraged him to move with her hips as she stoked against him.

It was _home_ and Chuck couldn't help but adore every second as Blair synced his every move, calculated and perfect.

Soon they were pacing with a steady rhythm as Chuck continued to thrust gently, while Blair met him every time, working their way up to a final conclusion.

Neither of them spoke, only gasps and moans which elicited from both of them were to be heard, to be savoured as they continued to ravish each other without care in the comfort of their own sanctuary.

Sooner than they would have liked, they both reached their peaks and erupted into a fit of cries as the throes overcame their bodies, totally spent and exhausted.

"That… wow…" Chuck struggled to say as he tried to regain his breath.

"Thank you…" Blair smiled against his chest, leaving a kiss against his chin as she went relaxed into his body.

"The pleasure…was all mine…" he replied cheekily as he placed a chaste kiss on her sweaty brow.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah! J'ai fini! Hope you enjoyed! Seriously I do! Loved how fluffy this one was! Teehee! R&R would be gorgeous, especially coming from such gorg peeps! ;) mwah! **BIG KISSES!**


	16. Safety Blanket

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 16: Safety Blanket

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:I am terrible for making you wait so long for an update I know but I have been back at college and have been too exhausted to write anything. As a thank you for being so good and waiting a for this update for far too long, this chapter is a little longer than usual so I hope that helps :D Warning though, I was in an angsty mood and although I did not intend the chapter to result how it did, it happened and in all honesty I think it works well with what is going on wit Serena and Nate.

I also have to mention that I cut the Hamptons visit short but I promise you that I have teamed up with _**MrChuck**, _another ff writer, to bring you an awesome chappie which will be super fluffy and Chairy in the coming chapters.

In a week or two, my updates will be back to normal and although you did have to wait a little longer, it was good for me to have a breather so I can keep my writing interesting and enjoyable for you all, I hope!

**THANK YOU** all my loyal reviewers! Everyone who reviews makes me feel so **loved and fab**! You are honestly the most** beau** people I have ever known! **Mwah! BIG KISSES** for reviews and the little wait!

**_Diana-_** I am so naughty for making you wait even longer for this chapter! :/ Sorry sweetie, just hope it was worth the wait! Thank you for reviewing and yes, I hated all the exam going on but make sure you do make an account ;)

**_CBfan-_** Naaw! Thank you for the R&R :D

**_grace-_** now you mention it, I do remember that's Jenny's middle name although it was unintentional! I love the name too! Naaw! So sweet isn't it? Defo calling my baby girl that! So happy you loved the last chappie, hope this one is just as good, and can't wait to hear your thoughts! Thank you!

Ohkay! Here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"I have made my decision. I am not going Bass; you can survive on your own for just one night." Blair stated sternly as she sat firm on her seat at the breakfast bar.<p>

It had been a few days since the Bass family had returned, reluctantly from the Hamptons. Blair had attempted to persuade Chuck that it wasn't necessary for them to return to the city and that they could sit it out in the privacy of their holiday home until summer was finally over. On more than one failed attempt, Chuck had convinced B into the car which only resulted in Blair sulking the whole way home, knowing that as soon as they hit the city, all the drama surrounding Serena and Nate would come crashing down on them like a slap in the face.

Chuck had tried multiple times to arrange a truce on behalf of his sister and wife but Serena still kept her ground and ignored every call or text that came her way.

He could see it in her eyes everyday he got home from work and still no word. The hurt of not being able to find company in her once, very best friend was hard for Blair and although she didn't want to admit it and be the weakling in the feud, she didn't need to because Chuck saw right through her walls.

This evening was like any other to Chuck; he had arranged one of the many BI parties and was obligated to attend along with his wife. Normally Blair would take any opportunity to socialise with New York's upper most standing citizens while showing off her and Chuck's power couple status but now, all Blair wanted to do was crawl into bed and watch an Audrey film that would at least drawn out the silence of her best friend's ignorance for a while.

"You know how boring these events are, I need you there to keep me amused and besides, you don't even have to talk to Serena, see her even. I will be your buffer all evening", Chuck argued as he stood impatiently in his black tux, waiting in vain for Blair to get ready for the party that was imminently about to commence.

"This has nothing to do with _her._ I am just tired okay? I have been on my feet all day at the office, shouting orders and trying to restore harmony to company of people whom I thought had an inkling of common sense in promoting clothes and getting my next collection debuted. Be a big boy, Lily will be there to keep you entertained in my absence, and if I stay in, Dorota doesn't have to baby sit, everyone wins." Blair added quickly in a few breaths, just wanting Chuck to leave so she could forget about now.

Chuck stood glaring at his stubborn wife. He took a few seconds to find the right words before fighting his corner once more that evening.

"As much as I believe work has been exhausting for you lately, I also believe that Blair Bass does not neglect an invite to a social gathering for any reason other than a serious illness, especially one hosted by her husband's company. You can put this shield up to keep me out and hide your feelings towards Serena for as long as you choose, but just so you know, I see right through you and the sole reason you are not attending this event tonight is because you don't want to face Serena."

Blair couldn't believe the audacity of the words that were coming from her husband's mouth. Of course he was right about the whole situation but did he need to be so blunt about it? Part of her wanted the truth so she could hear it for herself but the other part of her just wanted Chuck to be her safety blanket and wrap her away from waiting for her best friend to need her again.

Blair was always told she was powerful, she always believed she was powerful, but not even being able to get through to her life long best friend, Blair felt weak and exhausted from trying and being pushed away so many times.

Chuck could see it in her eyes. They seemed to tinge a little, not knowing whether she would admit defeat or continue to battle.

He waited.

"You have no right to tell me how I am feeling and what is going through my head. Whatever you may think is going on with my feelings towards Serena, you are wrong. She chose. She made the decision to walk away from me that day when she got into the taxi. She made the decision to block me out and leave me wondering where I stand. She left me!"

There is was. He could see the tears threatening her darkened orbs but didn't make a move just yet. He was inches away from grabbing her and shaking her until she came to her senses before pulling her into his protective arms and making all the hurt go away.

"Blair-" he began.

"No! I don't want to hear anymore shit you have to say to me. Leave me alone and go to your party." She demanded finally cutting him off as she stood from her stool and side stepped past him, away from him.

"Don't be like this…"

"Get out!" she shouted over her shoulder just before she fled the room, the tears finally erupting when she was out of site.

Chuck dropped his head in defeat. Making his way over to the bar, he poured himself a large glass of the finest scotch before he departed for the evening, leaving Blair to herself.

xoxo

"Charles! Fashionably late as ever but here at least…where's Blair?" Lily greeted her adoptive son as he arrived at the party, stepping past the photographers and large crowds of business associates to get a drink.

"She isn't feeling too well…" Chuck lied easily as he gestured the barman to get him a drink.

"Oh dear, is she alright? Nothing too serious I hope?" Lily gasped slightly at the surprising news. It wasn't often for Blair to get ill and not attend a function like this, after all.

"She's safe, just a 24 hour bug I think, thought it'd be better if she was resting…have you seen Serena?" he changed subjects scanning to room absent to his adoptive mother's concern.

"When you arrived she was with Daniel talking to the Hamilton's, in that direction", Lily gestured politely behind her.

"Is there something the matter? You seem a little uneasy; Serena isn't in any trouble is she?" Lily quizzed with bemusement as she watched her son search the room for Serena.

"Why would you assume anything is wrong? I just wanted to run something by Serena…"

"Is it to do with her recent announcement that her and Daniel may be moving out of the city? Because in all honesty, Charles, I think it could benefit her to get away from the scandals of New York for a little while", Lily continued regardless of Chuck's absence to the conversation.

Chuck remembered his manners for a moment and focused on what Lily was saying before responding.

"It's in relation to the subject…if you'll excuse me Lily, I want to catch her before she gets too lost in a conversation. I'm sure I'll find you later in the evening, enjoy yourself." Chuck made a swift exit from the bar as politely as he could, kissing Lily on the cheek on his way.

xoxo

Just as Lily had said, Chuck found Serena with Dan, talking to the Hamilton's, an old money, Upper East Side couple who dabbled in business with Bass Industries regularly.

Chuck approached the foursome composed and proper as he straightened his suit subconsciously one last time before making his arrival known with a slight cough.

Serena was dressed in a floral Alexander McQueen dress that hid her small baby bump well yet still giving her figure the usual flaunting it deserved.

"Mr and Mrs Hamilton, it's nice of you to come this evening. I hope you're enjoying it so far but could I be so forward as to request a chat with my step-sister for just a moment?" Chuck greeted the couple politely with a hand shake.

"Of course not, Charles, take your time. I'm sure Daniel here can keep us company", Mr Hamilton gestured toward a curious looking Dan Humphrey as Chuck came to place his hand on Serena's elbow as a way of encouragement for her to oblige to his request.

"I don't doubt he can. Serena, if you don't mind…" Chuck added as he made his attempts to pull Serena in the direction of a quiet corner.

"Yeah, please excuse me, I shouldn't be long", Serena gave in as she gave Dan a kiss on the cheek before smiling to the couple and departing their presence in tow of her step-brother.

xoxo

After a short walk out of the party, the pair ended up an empty corridor where Chuck could speak to her properly, not that Serena was very impressed by his insistent interruption.

"What do you want, Chuck? Couldn't it have waited?" Serena shot as she crossed her arms in frown of her chest.

"No. Because in all honesty, Serena, it has been waiting weeks." Chuck snapped back at his sister's ignorance.

"And what would that be?"

"The fact that you have been avoiding people and hiding since Blair and I overheard your conversation with Nate." Chuck explained bluntly waiting for a response.

Serena's face dropped slightly, remembering the day like it was yesterday.

"I would have called it eavesdropping. And quite frankly, Chuck, it is my business and what went on between Nate and I is over. Why do you two always have to get involved?"

"It became our business the moment we walked in on it and as much as you deny what happened that day, it does not excuse your bitterness towards Blair. I know as well as everyone else that what we witnessed was not an end to anything; you and Nate are not 'over' and never will be. All Blair has ever done is support you and be there for you, yet you think its right to shut her out and ignore her like she doesn't exist." Chuck spoke with confidence as he defended his wife.

"If Dan found out, it would break him, he has always had to compete with Nate and so I finished it." Serena argued slightly as Chuck saw the sadness seeping into her face.

"Finished what exactly? The only thing you finished was the talking. Instead you spun yourself into denial and blocked out what you needed to hear."

"What denial may that be? I have a clear conscience, Chuck and why would I take relationship advice from the most screwed up couple in New York? All Blair was doing was judging me; she had no intention of helping me. She loves a scandal and what better than to get in the middle of something so complicated that it would hurt a lot of people?"

"Have you heard yourself? You're even more pathetic than I thought. It is always about you. You have no idea what I saw in Blair's eyes when we overheard you and Nate. My heart sunk just knowing what she was thinking. Hearing you deny your feelings towards Nate ripped up everything we had buried in _our _past. I could see all the hurt I had ever caused her tearing and breaking her happiness as she listened to you. All that shit was wrenched up because she knew you were feeling exactly what she had and all she wanted to do was to be there for her best friend. She would never have judged you and I thought you wouldn't have been so blind to that. Remember the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, Serena? For neither Blair, nor me has that ever changed, but I can see you don't feel the same way."

Silenced dropped between them as they stood in the empty hallway. Serena's deep blue eyes were brimming with tears but she resisted before they went any further, biting her bottom lip and stiffening her posture, composing a response.

"I didn't ask for you to get involved. I am sorry this inconvenienced your perfect lives and I would like nothing more than to forget the whole thing."

Chuck felt himself laugh a little at the _girl _stood in front of him. She wasn't a woman. She was just like the little boy Chuck was when he ran from Blair so many times.

"What? By running away to the suburbs so you and Humphrey can live in perfect denial with white picket fences and a little Serena carbon copy, grown to be as naïve as her mother, with the ideology that if you run far enough it will all go away?" Chuck added sarcastically.

"You'd know."

"Perfectly." He almost whispers at the memory.

"But I also know that however far you run, it doesn't go away. It lingers until it comes crashing back and breaks everything…"

As much as Chuck wanted to calculate when she was finally breaking, she didn't. She wouldn't. Instead she kept coming back and denying as much as she could, burying her head in the sand.

"I am not you. And what is happening in _my_ life has no right to be compared to yours and Blair's."

"It has every right. You're not only hurting Blair, you are hurting yourself and eventually everyone else. Blair is the last person to admit defeat, especially from you, yet when I come home from work everyday and leave her every morning, all I can see in her eyes is the despair and pain she has from waiting for you to finally let her in. She waits by the phone, every time it rings, I see the hope she gets before she realises it's not you. My wife, the love of my life is hurting and I am powerless to stop it and the person who is causing it is too stubborn and blind to see what it is doing. I never took you for being so heartless…"

Chuck said no more as he walked away from his sister, standing empty in a deserted corridor, alone.

The moment Chuck left her in their confrontation; the tears that had finally threatened broke through Serena's threshold and drenched her face. She let go for just a moment before she took a deep breath of composure and returned to the party, her upper lip as stiff as ever.

xoxo

"Lily, I'm sorry to have to do this, but do you mind taking charge of things tonight? I am going to call it a night and go home to Blair", Chuck found Lily refreshing her drink on his way back from talking to Serena.

He couldn't be in this room full of pretentious looks for a second longer, he needed to be home.

"Yes of course, Charles. You're such a good husband. Wish her well from Rufus and I", Lily confirmed lightly with understanding as she placed an affectionate hand on her son's shoulder.

"Thank you, have a good evening and be sure to apologise for my absence..." Chuck said graciously as he gave Lily a goodbye kiss on the cheek before leaving the Bass Industries party just as quick as he had arrived.

xoxo

Blair pulled a large box from a drawer in her spacious closet, running her fingertips over the inscription on the front.

What seemed like a lifetime ago now, Serena had bought her a box and filled it with pictures and trivial things they had acquired from each other throughout their teens and their friendship. It overflowed with letters, pictures, secrets, memories and happiness yet all Blair wanted to do as she held the large box on her lap was to burn the contents. Erase the memory in the hope that it wouldn't hurt as much.

Opening to lid, her eyes immediately set upon two faces. It was a framed picture of her and Serena in Eleanor's dresses, by a fountain, the day they stole Eleanor's line from the photo shoot and ran around the city like free spirits with merely a camera and each other.

The gleaming smile of her blonde best friend taunted her as she let the tears fall against the glass of the frame. Her knuckles shone white as she gripped the memory helplessly, just wanting her best friend back.

Losing sight of what she was doing, she didn't want to look at their smiles for a moment longer. Without true realisation of what she was doing, Blair swung her arm and threw the frame towards the far wall of her closet, watching it shatter into a million pieces of broken memory.

She didn't even care if it woke one of the children, at least she would have something, someone to take her mind of the swirling thoughts that repeated endlessly in her head.

Letting her cries overwhelm her body, leaving her shaking, clutching at her own body as she pulled her knees to her chest, sat lonely on the floor, all she wished was that she hadn't pushed Chuck out, because now more than ever, she wanted Chuck's embrace, for his scent to fill her senses and wrap her up in safety, her blanket.

It must have been minutes when she felt a presence near her in the darkness of her closet.

She looked up from her clouded eyes and realised that the figure in the doorway of her wardrobe was the only person she had wanted it to be.

Tears flooded her fast as relief that she was safe washed over her body, wrapping her in need.

Chuck stood looking down into the dark room to see the love of his life curled up in a ball, restlessly needing him. Of what he could make out, he saw shattered glass near his feet and an abandoned photo frame.

His heart ached with despair as he saw his beautifully broken love seeping with desperation.

He didn't deny her any longer as he crossed the room, sinking to the floor and wrapping her in his sturdy embrace.

He held her as she wept into his chest, not saying a word as he kissed her curls, hoping it would be enough to comfort her.

She hadn't resisted as he pulled her into his protective embrace, just relishing the thankfulness that he was there and she had rock, something to cling to, someone she could always cling to.

As moments past in the darkness of their home, Chuck drew Blair further into his lap and continued to rock her as she let go of her pretence.

He didn't know how long it would last but all he knew was that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

><p>AN: Did this make up for my delayed update? I hope so! Sorry it was so angsty if some of you didn't want angsty but I was really in the mood for it and I think there needed to be some? Was I wrong? Dunno, but please tell me what you thought to it all and the things that went on. R&R peeps and thank you for waiting so long :)


	17. Pfft!

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 17: Pfft!

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:***Drops head in shame* **I am so rubbish! I said I would update sooner and I deceived you all :'( I can only beg for forgiveness and hope that this chapter makes up for the many weeks of lateness this update was :/

I have been** über** busy back at college for three weeks before summer so have been unable to update. The good news is and I doubly promise this time, I am back to frequent updates for the next few weeks – a month and a bit, so you are all stuck with me! ha! I also will be starting the 'threequel' to this story with Teddy and Evie all grown up if you are all still up for that? Dunno, but ideas, suggestions, anything to do with the new story are very much appreciated and welcomed so if you have any ideas you want me to initiate I will be happy to! :D

I can only **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for the last chappie reviews and for waiting this long for this update, you are all super and I know FF authors have been pretty slow with updates at the moment but from this chappie onwards, it will be every couple of days or weekly like it used to be :D **BIG KISSES** to everyone reading, you're all **FAB!**…

_**Chairfan- **_Thank you! So glad you enjoyed it!

_**cbfan- **_I am so happy you are liking my writing, thank you for the R&R :)

Now that is all said and done…let's roll…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>When Chuck had found Blair on the floor of their wardrobe, he cursed his sister for causing so much pain to the woman he loved. What must have been half of the night was spent rocking Blair in calming motions but in the end it only resulted in her crying herself to exhaustion and falling into a sombre slumber, clinging to Chuck who said nothing but held her.<p>

Blair sensed the warm glow of Manhattan stream through the cracks in the curtain as she came to terms with the strong arms that enveloped her from behind making her feel like a little girl; safe in a protective bundle. She resisted opening her eyes knowing that what was happening in her life would continue as soon as she let the light in.

She recollected that Chuck must have carried her to bed because all she could remember was the pain in her chest from the continuous stream of tears she seemed to have produced the night before.

Yawning quietly, she knew she could sleep for another few hours, days even. She hadn't felt this way in a long time and deep down she knew it was down to the man who was currently holding her together emotionally and physically.

Without realising it, she had shed a few silent tears, her chest growing tight once more at her predicament, lost.

Turning over so she could face Chuck, not caring that she had mascara and the remnants of her makeup smudged across her face with empty dried tears evident, she snuggled closer until her head was tucked under his stubbly chin, closer her eyes tighter hoping not to wake him, just wanting his warmth surrounding her.

He had been awake from some time and the moment he felt Blair move in front of him, he opened his eyes a little and just waited. Not wanting to rush any reaction out of her, he closed his eyes again and listened to her breathing, her presence as she yawned and fidgeted a little in his arms.

About to open his eyes abruptly at the threat of the feeling that she was leaving him, she pushed back into his arms and turned over until her felt her hot breath and tears soak his white dress shirt that he had failed to take off the night before.

Not saying a word, knowing she just wanted time to herself, he gripped her tighter by the waist and kissed her disturbed curls.

She knew he was awake now but continued to let her tears fall silently from their prison. She didn't know why but whenever she was with Chuck, she was either destructive or an absolute emotional mess. He made her want to cry another hundred tears just so he would wipe them away and pick her back up, Blair Waldorf had never felt so dependant.

Chuck was the first one to speak after a prolonged silence.

"Blair?..."

Was the extent that fell from his lips before he felt Blair start to quiver further into his chest and erupt from her silent cries.

"Hold me…" She demanded just above a whisper.

He did just that, tugging her taut against his body, whispering innocent nothings into her ear in between leaving kisses against her hair line.

xoxo

Hours felt wasted as they once again fell blasé into each others arms, Chuck listening to Blair sniffle as she listened to him whisper nonsense to her.

The tears had ceased and the room dropped into quietness like it was the middle of the night.

Chuck didn't try and move her or make her talk this time; again, he waited for her to make her move. There was only so much crying even Blair Waldorf could do.

"Why do I feel like this, Chuck?..." Blair asked calmly as she lay where she had originally, snuggled deeply into Chuck's embrace.

A sigh of relief swept over Chuck's body as she finally spoke, plucking up the right words before responding the best he could.

"You miss your best friend", he replied bluntly after little hesitation.

"That's what I don't understand. We have had fights before but I've never felt this lost...it's like she's torturing me…"

"I bet she probably feels the same way right now", Chuck admitted, slightly annoyed at himself for defending Serena even now when he hated her guts.

"How can you even say that? She is the one who won't see me; she's the one who hasn't spoken to me in months and she is the one turning her back on us!" Blair almost yelled as she sat up in bed, facing Chuck so she could study his reaction, wanting more than an answer.

"Because yesterday when I spoke to her-" he began before being interrupted by a fuming Blair.

"You did what yesterday? Whose side are you on, Chuck? Did she give you a big sympathy speech and puppy eyes before you fell into her allegations?" she shot as she attempted to stand up, only to be pulled by her wrist by Chuck to sit back down next to him.

"Don't touch me! I don't need you or Serena. Let go of me!" she protested as Chuck used more force and grabbed her shoulders this time, not letting her move until he finished what he was going to say.

"Blair, stop! Listen to me." Chuck announced sternly, Blair flinching at the look of anger in his eyes.

She stopped talking abruptly and locked Chuck's gaze seriously, daring more tears not to spill.

"I confronted the girl you call your best friend to tell her how pathetic and twisted she was being. I went to tell her that I would no longer stand by and let the women I love get walked all over." He finished bluntly as Blair stared back at him with guilty eyes.

"Why-why would you do that?" she asked naively as Chuck looked away with a shake of his head.

"Because I love you and she is making you miserable. Do you know how much it angers me to see you so low and defeated? It takes more than Serena to destroy Blair Bass yet you are letting it happen."

"I'm exhausted…I've missed nearly three months of the most important time in her life and she is allowing it to happen…I have tried and tried, why shouldn't I give in? Most people do, why should I be any different just because I'm _Blair Bass_?" She lamely explained, transfixing her right hand against his creased white shirt, fiddling with its buttons.

"That's who you are. The moment you give up is the moment I do too. You have never let people tell you who you are or what to do, so why are you know?"

He didn't wait for an answer but kissed her chastely on the forehead with his question and left her in the middle of the bed, even more drained than she already was.

xoxo

"Dan? Can I talk to you for a minute?..." Serena initiated as she stepped into his study to find him tapping keys on his laptop, another chapter to his story she thought.

"Yeah, of course, what's up?" He stopped what he was doing instantly and swivelled on his chair to see his wife in the door way looking slightly hesitant.

"You know we talked about moving out of the city when this baby is born…well, I'm not sure I want to…"

"What do you mean you're not sure? This was your idea; you were so enthusiastic, has something happened?" Dan looked at her in puzzlement as she put a protective hand on her swollen belly.

Serena remained frozen against the doorframe.

"Nothings happen…I-I just think New York has always been my home and I want that for this baby too…" she stated plainly as she watched Dan approach her from across the room.

"Do you really think the Upper East Side is the best place to bring her or him up in? I mean, you haven't exactly had to best upbringing…there are a lot of pressures and influences here, I thought you wanted to start a fresh and give our child a normal life?"

"I know my mother wasn't exactly the most maternal women when she raised me and Eric but how dare you say this life is not normal!" Serena fumed as she listened to the words that had come from her husband's mouth.

Glaring back at him as he paced closer, she let him speak.

"That's not what I meant, I just don't want our child growing up with all the drama we had in high school and you did as a teen…" he attempted to explain himself but knew as the words left his lips that he was screwed.

"In other words, you don't want this child turning out like me? So why did you marry me if I'm so abnormal and the world I live in isn't good enough for you?" She yelled, retracting her body as he tried to touch her arm.

"You know that's not what I meant, I just don't want this baby getting caught in all the drama we did…" he argued as she stepped away from him, tears pricking in her eyes.

"No, Dan! I don't know what you mean. I never know when you are judging me or when you are just trying to care. I don't expect you do understand...i just need you to respect my decision." she admitted slightly calmer.

"Serena, pleas-"

"No. Don't touch me! I am going out, don't follow me, I have no desire to talk to you, let alone be near you." She flinched as he tried to touch her again.

She turned on her heels and left the room, their house before she said something she regretted. She waited until she was safely in a taxi before she let her tears over through her, coming thick and fast.

Gripping her stomach, she continued to cry as the taxi started driving after mumbling her destination to the driver.

The pulsing tears blocked out the pain she was feeling in her stomach as she cried deeper, her sight blurring instantly.

She didn't want her mother and she didn't want her husband. She wanted her best friend, her sister, but she knew all too well that she had severed any chance of comfort from her.

As the taxi edged closer to the destination, she grieved her loss.

xoxo

Blair had finally managed for the first time that week to get fully dressed and look presentable in her normal daywear.

She wondered around the house in search of Chuck but she had no luck and in the end, found Dorota in the dining room giving Evie and Teddy their lunch.

"Afternoon, Mrs Blair. Mr Chuck had to go to office and asked me to start lunch for babies", Dorota greeted kindly as Blair offered her a warm smile.

"Mama! Oov Oov!" Evie called as she noticed her Mommy's entrance into the room, trying to stand in her highchair, food smeared across her face.

Blair felt lighter the second she saw her babies. Teddy was also looking in her direction, blinking at her familiarly as she gave him a kiss on the temple before directing her gaze at Evie.

"Sit down, Munchkin." Blair commanded and Evie immediately did as she was told before forgetting her little transgression and presenting her mother with a plastic spoon covered in orange mush.

"You want Mommy to feed you, huh? Sorry I wasn't here at breakfast", Blair acknowledged as she took as seat at the table and offered Evie a mouthful of carrot mash.

"Hello, Bubu! Did you miss Mommy?" Blair asked Teddy who caught her gaze again as Dorota gave him his bottle.

Blair was satisfied when Teddy smiled widely and mumbled some baby words, bottle in mouth.

"Mama! Foofu!" Evie shouted to get her Mommy's attention after a few minutes of Blair interacting with Teddy who had lost interest in his lunch and wanted attention from his Mommy.

"Sorry, Princess…" she offered as she gave Evie another spoonful, smiling calmly at the familiar luxury of feeding her children.

"You okay, Mrs Blair? I see you not so happy in last few days?..." Dorota asked politely as began wiping Teddy's face with a wipe.

Blair merely shrugged and continued looking at Evie, not wanting to let Dorota see her upset, one look in her direction and she would know.

"You feel better if you talk about it. I know you and Mr Chuck had fight this morning, I don't like when you fight. Please Mrs Blair, talk to me", Dorota encouraged with sympathetic eyes.

Blair reluctantly took the invitation after a moment of silence and looked towards the women who had spent many years by her side, drying many a crocodile tear as well as pure ones.

"We were fighting about S…we haven't spoken in months and I don't know what else to do", she explained, changing her gaze to Teddy who was now fidgeting in his highchair.

Dorota also noticed Teddy and picked him up, passing him to his Mommy who was looked solemn.

"What would old Miss Blair do? Surely you haven't let Mrs Serena have her way? She sometimes more stubborn than you!"

"I can hardly stalk a pregnant women until she talks to me…I may as well wait for the restraining order. She made it clear she has nothing else to say to me, I am not going to argue." Blair added as she stood from her seat and begun to rock Teddy who was ready for his afternoon nap.

"Pfft!" Dorota laughed sarcastically as she finished wiping Evie's face, picking her out of her highchair and placing her on the floor with her toys before leaving the room.

Blair quickly unhappy with Dorota's half comment gestured for Evie to take her hand as the trio followed Dorota into the kitchen.

Evie watch in bemusement and she took in the exchange between her Mother and Auntie Dorota.

"What is that supposed to mean? _'Pfft!'_ I have tried, many times!" she defended, trying not to raise her voice and Teddy dropped into a deep sleep against Blair's chest.

"If Mrs Blair had truly tried, and not given up, we would not be standing here having this conversation…" Dorota concluded with raised eyebrows.

Blair was speechless as she watched Dorota continue with her tasks as if they hadn't just had a conversation at all.

At a final moment of impulse, she spoke.

"Can you please watch Evie this afternoon? I have something I have to do."

"Of course, Mrs Blair, would you like me to look after Mr Teddy also?" Dorota smiled confidently.

"No thank you, he'll nap on the way. I will be back in a few hours, I really appreciate you doing this", she finished graciously as she went to give Dorota and Evie a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room to get Teddy ready for their little afternoon out.

xoxo

"Thank you." Serena offered as she paid the taxi driver before stepping onto the pavement and out of the car.

Briefly looking up into the skyline of New York City, she turned her attention to the building in front of her. Wiping a stray tear from her once perfectly foundationed cheek, she looked up at the familiar building before swallowing deeply.

* * *

><p>AN: I wanted to include interaction from more than Chuck and Blair here so I hope this was worth the wait…probably not but I'm optimistic that it was good all the same!

Normally I use more thoughts from the characters and as you may have noticed, they were a bit sparse this chappie...the reason behind this is that I want you to be able to recognise their emotions and imagine what they are thinking by my use of interaction between other characters. Let me know if this is effective!

Where do you think Blair is going? Where did Serena go? What do you think so far? If you have any suggestions as to where you want me to go with this, I'd be happy to hear them! Thank you so much for staying with me and reading this! Humour my lateness and leave me a review! ;)


	18. Central Park

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 18: Central Park

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I was so happy to find you are all still with me after my prolonged updating. You will be glad to know I am back to frequent updates as you can see :D **Thank you** so much for the **outstanding** response from the last chapter and I am über excited to give you this next chapter, in the hope that you will like it!

Watching back some of the moments in season one where Blair and Serena pick each other back up like when Serena convinces her not to go to Paris, I really wanted to reflect the sort of friendship they have and so in this chapter, in may get emotional peeps! Be warned!

**Just a note.**..an anonymous reviewer left a review and didn't leave their name :( I don't know who you are!: **_'God I had gave up hope that you would continue this story.._'** if this is you...Thank you so much! and of course I am continuing! I am also happy to say the 'threequel' will just like you described- time line of Evie and Teddy growing up! I am so glad you are seeing that Serena has been kinda finding reasons to push Dan away and I really hope you enjoy the next chapter, can't wait to hear what you think but I would like to know who this is please next time :D

I know I am updating this chapter quick and there has been a decline in the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter but if you are reading this chapter and the last together, **PLEASE REMEMBER** to review both seperately! Or a large review at least! ;)

This chapter is very jumping from character to character as I want to leave you hanging on bits and bobs...Here we go...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)<p>

"_Thank you." Serena offered as she paid the taxi driver before stepping onto the pavement and out of the car._

_Briefly looking up into the skyline of New York City, she turned her attention to the building in front of her. Wiping a stray tear from her once perfectly foundationed cheek, she looked up at the familiar building before swallowing deeply._

She nodded politely as she made her way past the doormen and the security guards towards the elevator, stepping inside the box; her faux pretence was quickly forgotten for a moment as she came to realisation where she was going.

xoxo

As the limo pulled up to the house, Blair sighed deeply, taking a large breath before the vehicle came to a stop. She hadn't been here in a while, not since she had plucked up the courage to ask Arthur to drive her here, only to sit in her limo and watched through the tinted glass windows, not having enough nerve to walk up to the front door and knock.

She was here again, doing the exact same thing expect this time as she looked around the limo, she saw Teddy sleeping soundly in his car seat.

She smiled as he made noises in his sleep, seeing Chuck and all his characteristics in a tiny carbon copy, swaying her do what she came here to do like an undeniable force.

The door swung open and Arthur waited patiently for Blair to exit the vehicle, pulling Teddy along with her in his car seat, bracing her coat tighter around her body as she approached the building, looking up slightly to take in the sight which she had never looked at properly before.

Gazing her sight down at Teddy once more, she allowed her index finger to graze over the bell for a few seconds before she waited in stillness for something, anything to happen.

xoxo

"Hello, can I help?" the receptionist asked sweetly as she scanned the women in front of her.

Her flowing blond locks, a perfectly round baby bump; she knew exactly who she was yet continued with her professional façade, waiting for an answer.

"Hi, I'm here to see-" Serena started but was cut off by the middle aged lady.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Humphrey, he's not seeing anyone this morning, he's very busy and asked not to be disturbed."

"But I really need talk with him, it's urgent…" she tried but knew his assistant/receptionist wasn't easily convinced.

"Is your health at risk? Are you under any sort of threat? Does any of the above apply to any close family or friends?..." she asked boldly as she watched Serena drop into silence.

"In that case, you will have to make an appointment to see Mr Bass or talk to him in his personal time. Sorry for the inconvenience." The brunette finished as she watch the tall blonde reluctantly turn back towards the elevator and leave.

As the doors closed in front of her, she swallowed hard to stop the tears falling, to stop her breath catching. Hurt to assume or guess that this was Blair's doing, that she was now truly alone.

Although she had failed to get along with Chuck in the past, she always knew she could go to him, good or bad but now she couldn't help blame herself for the neglect she was now facing.

A shooting pain shot across her back and stomach causing her to double over in pain, grasping at the railing against the wall of the elevator, she recoiled at the sensation, hoping her child hadn't given up on her too.

xoxo

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked in surprise as he opened the door to find no other than Blair Bass at his front door.

It wasn't that this was irregular, but in the past few months, he hadn't even heard her name mentioned by Serena.

"Is Serena in?" she asked bluntly, notices a distinct smell of liquor on his breath.

"She went out a while ago. I'd ask you if you wanted to come in and wait but I don't know when she'll be back…" Dan confessed as he kept a firm grip on the wooden door, almost certainly keeping him balanced, Blair thought.

"Is it anything I can help with?" he added optimistically.

"Not unless you can erase the past three months and get Serena to talk to me again."

"She doesn't want to be in the same room as me, let alone allow me to convince her to talk to you. What happened between you two?"

Blair stood numbly for a moment and thought about the question that had just been asked, about what Dan had just said.

"Just a silly misunderstanding, Serena just blew it out of proportion, that's all." Blair smiled with shrug hoping he would drop the issue.

"Was it, because she has been acting unusual for weeks and I would blame it on her hormones but it's different… she told me she doesn't want to move out of the city…"

"Is that what you had the argument about?" Blair asked as if it was just an ordinary nicety.

"What makes you think we had an argument?" he answered swiftly, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

"I can smell the alcohol on your breath and although I tend not to make it my business what your general demeanour is, I know it's not like you to drink this early in the day".

"Can we not talk about this on my doorstep? Actually, I'd rather not talk about it at all; I just want my wife back".

"I want my best friend back." She concluded, knowing what Dan was feeling was nowhere as close to what she was feeling.

"Let me know if you find her…" he requested lightly as he stepped back into the house, leaving Blair on the doorstep.

As Blair walked back to the limo, she couldn't help feel bad for the man who was obliviously living with a women who had a never quite given up on her past love.

Blair knew Dan was a good man and in all honesty had been a good friend to her throughout the years. She would never admit it but she hated to see him so down and out, all because of her two best friends.

"Where to Mrs Bass?" Arthur asked loyally as he opened the limo door for Blair, snapping her from thought.

"The Met steps."

Arthur nodded before shutting the door and proceeding with her request.

xoxo

"Mrs Serena, what are you doing here?" Dorota greeted the blonde as she stepped of the elevator, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes.

"I need, Blair..." She announced almost pathetically she thought as she slumped in the foyer, holding onto the wall for support.

"Mrs Blair not in, she go out looking for you…are you okay, you don't look too well?" she replied easily as she took Serena by the arm to help her to the chair opposite the elevator.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to Blair…I've messed up, Dorota", she let out with a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"Mrs Blair nearly gave up on you. You ignore her calls; she very upset, making her and Mr Chuck fight…"

"I was so mad at her…I was confused and I couldn't handle the sympathy. What have I done?" She began to cry without care, clutching her stomach as she fought to ignore the persistent pains.

"I go and get you some water, Mrs Serena, you don't look very well", Dorota acknowledged as she rushed off to the kitchen.

xoxo

Blair dropped her head back against the leather seat and Arthur drove them towards her second destination. Serena could be anywhere and she needed to clear her head before she decided what to do.

She hadn't even looked at the clock since she left home and wondered how long she'd been out. Glancing down at her phone she noticed two missed calls, Dorota had rang but was certainly not in the mood to return the call. The second was from someone she was not expecting.

Half-heartedly she placed the phone to her ear, wanting to hear her voice yet wishing she could see her face too.

There was a moment of silence and Blair contemplated hanging up, concluding it was an empty voicemail until she heard sniffles fill the speakers.

"_Blair__? Please pick up. I need you… I am sorry for everything…I-I've been blocking you out because I-I didn't want you to be right_-_ Aahh! Ow!-" _The line went dead and a Blair felt a chill of anxiety wash over her.

She quickly held down speed dial hoping Serena would pick up, desperately needing her too.

The call went straight to voicemail Blair clutched her phone tighter, about to try again, Dorota's name flashed on the screen again.

"What is it?" Blair snapped in hushed tones as she answered the call.

"_Mrs Blair. Mrs Serena came to house, very upset and __she looked in pain. I think something wrong with baby, I went to get water and she was gone", _Dorota replied hastily.

"She tried to ring me and she sounded bad, how could you let her out of your sight?" Blair shot.

"_I'm sorry, I-" _

"It doesn't matter. We need to find her, call down to reception and ask them if they saw her. Text me if you hear anything." Blair demanded and the line went dead.

"Shit." Blair cursed as she closed her eyes tight and hoped this wasn't happening.

Dialling Serena again, she still had no luck and resorted to ringing Chuck.

xoxo

"_Hello?" _Chuck answered straight away.

"Chuck? I need your help", Blair rushed, imagining the worry that was going through Chuck's head as the words left her lips.

"_What's wrong, has something happened?" _

"Serena called me and I think something is wrong with the baby. She won't pick up the phone and I have no idea where she is. I don't know what I'd do if something happened. Find her Chuck, please…" She begged as she broke down on the phone, breaking Chuck's heart as he listened.

"_I'm calling my PI now, I'll keep you posted. Baby, don't worry, we'll find her. I love you." _

"I hope so…I love you." Blair muttered unconvincingly as the line went dead.

She sat for a few seconds, wracking her brain for where Serena could be, where she could have gone. Just when she was about to shake her head in despair that she didn't quite know her best friend at all, she shot up straight and opened the drivers partition.

"Central Park, quickly."

xoxo

"Chuck Bass." Chuck answered his phone knowing it was his PI.

"_Mr Bass, We've found her in Central Park-" _the man on the other end of the phone started.

"That's all I need." Chuck replied as quickly as he hung up before ringing his wife.

"Blair? I've found her. C-" he started but she cut him off.

"Central Park. I know where she is, meet us at the hospital", Blair interrupted before the line went dead once again.

xoxo

Blair had remembered the one place Serena would also stray too when things got too much and she just wanted to think.

"S?…" Blair called as she ran towards her best friend who was crouched over a bench.

"Blair- help me…it hurts…" Serena begged as she reached out for Blair who was instantly next to her.

"Why did you come here, you should be at a hospital. How could you be so stupid?" Blair scolded as she kneeled on the cold floor in front of her best friend, holding her hand, searching for her eyes.

"I didn't know what to do….ev-everything is falling apart and I- aahh!" S tried to explain but was cut off by the pain.

"Ssh, don't. Where does it hurt?", Blair asked, trying not to lose her cool, gripping onto Serena's hand for as much her benefit.

"My stomach…Ow!" she wept as she fought against the pain.

"I-I don't know what to do anymore….I-"

"Help is on its way, you're safe." Blair cut off not wanting to discuss anything right now.

"I don't mean the pain…I mean us… me and Dan...Nate..."

"It's all forgotten, I'm here aren't I?..." she responded solemnly knowing that this was only just the beginning of everything Serena had been pushing away.

"No…I was horrible to you…I-I-oh god!"

"Serena, look at me. Look at me." Blair demanded as her best friend tried to blink away the shed tears in her eyes to see the brunette in front of her, gripping her for both their sakes.

"I'm here…"

"Please…please don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere this time…I promise"

Blair's heart clenched as she let a tear drop, realising it was now raining heavily, for both of them.

* * *

><p>AN: Depressing I know! Cried a little writing the ending…I re-watched the scene from 1x03 of which Blair finds Serena at the fountain in central park. Would love to know how this was and if you think it was where I should have gone with it. I know it was very angsty and at the moment the last few have been this way, but I am in that mood at the moment and I will be sure to bring you refreshing Chair now this is nearly over :) Thank and please make my day by leaving a review :D


	19. Everyone Needs A Hug

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 19: Everyone Needs a Hug

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N:I know this update has been longer than recent ones but **please** don't hurt me! I have been concentrating on this story and its 'threequel' Bass Family Brood, which by the way, if you haven't read yet, go and do it! I have had some **awesome** responses to it and I think peeps are really liking it!

All of my followers and everyone that review each chapter, no matter how long the delay, I have so much **LOVE** for you all it is unreal! I get so **giddy** after updating and reading all your reviews and it makes me **so happy!** So **THANK YOU** with **all my heart** for reading and reviewing and liking! :D

_**cbfan** – _Much love for your review and I can't wait to hear what you make of this chapter! :D

**_chairforever_**_ - _:') such kind words! You have no idea how happy that makes me! And I am sorry that I was killing you but I hope this chapter makes up for it :D Thank you so much for enjoying because as a writer it makes it so much easier for me to continue!

Without further ado, and not giving too much away this chapter, here we go…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Chuck asked as Blair stepped out of Serena's room, exhaustion apparent in her bloodshot eyes.<p>

"She's going to be fine…" she put bluntly before collapsing into Chuck's arms, him accepting her immediately and taking most of her weight from her tired legs.

"And the baby?..." Chuck asked cautiously.

"The hormone drug seems to be working…she hasn't had any more contractions and the baby's heartbeat is back to normal…the midwife said she was lucky that we found her before she was in established labour…"

"…I don't know what I would have done if she had lost the baby…if I had lost her…" Blair admitted as she broke down against Chuck's chest, her chest heaving as she clung onto his now soaked shirt.

Chuck's heart ached at his wife's grief. Stepping backwards, he let the back of his legs find the seat against the wall before sitting and bringing Blair with him, still grasping her arms and waist tightly, not letting her slip.

"Stop thinking about the 'What ifs'. She's here and they are both fine, be thankful." Chuck demanded in a soft tone.

Blair's sniffles ceased for a moment as she looked up to Chuck who caught her gaze and looked at her genuinely concerned.

"How can I not, Chuck? We haven't seen or spoken in months…if I had been there I would have known something was wrong, I could have prevented it!" She almost yelled but only to be stopped by Chuck's palms against her cheeks and thumbs silencing her stubbornly sad lips.

Brushing his thumb across her lips when he saw her features mellow slightly, he spoke gently but firmly.

"You had no power over what happened. You couldn't have prevented her body from doing what it did. You were there when it mattered the most and that's all anyone could have asked for...stop beating yourself up about it, you can't change the past but you can accept that what happened was a spontaneous freak accident and we've all got to move on…"

"Why do you always know what to say?..." Blair smiled quietly as she fixed Chuck's gaze once more.

"I'm Chuck Bass…" Chuck smirked as he caught Blair's lips in his for just a moment, making her feel like everything would be okay with just a simple touch.

"We should go home and get some rest… we can come back in the morning when she's not dosed up with drugs. It's been a crazy day for all of us."

Blair nodded reluctantly but allowed Chuck to pull her up from their seat and towards the door. They were slow to leave the maternity unit, Blair in particular slowed her pace and took in her surrounding; looking behind her before they finally walking through the main doors of the unit.

Chuck wondered if she was considering the past times she and him had graced these halls and walked through these doors at the end of it with two beautiful children. He wondered on what terms they would be back here.

Once outside, they both inhaled the New York summer air deeply before Chuck, this time, turned back to see the place they had just left.

xoxo

The pair hadn't spoken the whole journey home but instead, Blair let her body slump against Chuck and allowed sleep to consume her while he just stared at her, capturing the serenity of being alone and together, even if it was for a short time.

He didn't bother to wake her as they arrived at their home. Arthur helped him out of the limo as he picked Blair up into his arms and graciously carried his queen to their chamber before tending to their babies.

Dorota greeted them off the elevator sporting a worried expression.

"Mister Chuck-" she began before she was cut off by Chuck's silencing as he gestured to the sleeping figure in his arms.

She nodded apologetically before leading the way down the hallway, opening doors as Chuck followed before dispersing into their bedroom, placing Blair down on her side of the bed.

Not wanting her to wake up in the middle of the night, fully clothed and uncomfortable, Chuck did what he always did and removed Blair's shoes followed by her coat and then eventually her skirt and blouse, leaving her in her deep blue slip before pulling the duvet over her body.

He wasn't at all surprised when she hadn't woken up midway through him undressing her. It was a usual occurrence for her to at least stir a little but this time he knew she was too emotionally and physically drained not to be oblivious to his actions.

He sat on the side of their oversized bed for a few moments, watching her chest rise and fall.

When he finally pulled himself out of the rhythmical trance of her rising and falling chest, he lent over her and left a chaste kiss against her forehead.

"What doesn't kill us makes us stronger…" Chuck whispered as he left her side.

xoxo

Dorota was waiting patiently when Chuck stepped into the kitchen, pinching the bridge of his nose and taking a deep breath before walking over to the alcohol cupboard and pouring himself glass of scotch. He took a slow sip and allowed the golden liquid to warm his throat before finally acquainting Dorota with his attention.

"Are Evie and Ted asleep?" Chuck asked straight away wanting to know his children were safe. After witnessing Serena nearly lose her child, it put everything in prospective for Chuck.

"Yes. Evie very good but Mister Teddy not very happy, he wanted his Daddy…I think he is still fussing in his crib…" Dorota suggested as she stood waiting for a response.

"Thank you, Dorota. I don't think Blair and I can thank you enough for all you do for us." Chuck confessed as he finished off his drink in another large mouthful.

"That is what family is for…it is the least I can do", she smiled solemnly before taking Chuck's hint that she could go home for the evening.

Just as she was about to turn for the door, Chuck stopped her with his words.

"What happened to Serena wasn't your fault, Dorota."

"…I know it was nature but when she came to me and she was upset, I didn't realise she was in pain…I-I go for water and I come back and she had gone…I shouldn't have let her leave…"

"You weren't to know, you tried to help and she is in safe hands. The end." Chuck found himself comforting Dorota as he watched tears glaze in her eyes.

Dorota stepped around the kitchen counter and before Chuck knew it, she had attached herself to him in a hug.

For a minor second Chuck didn't react out of pure shock. He had never seen Dorota so vulnerable; she was always the stubborn, polish maid, sister, mother figure who had total control of every situation and only now was Chuck realising everyone, even dear Dorota needed a hug once in a while.

He eventually returned the hug before wondering when he got so soft.

The hug didn't last more than twenty seconds when Dorota pulled away and looked up to Chuck.

"You are a very good man, Mister Chuck…Mrs Blair and babies are very lucky…" Dorota concluded as she smiled warmly one last time before she left the kitchen, leaving him with his thoughts for a moment before realising there was a noise coming from Teddy's nursery.

Chuck denied his son no longer as he left the kitchen and his glass, proceeding to his son's nursery to find him wide awake, laying flat on his back, legs bent in the air, tears drenching his bright red, puffy cheeks.

Reaching down into the cribs, Teddy reached out to the familiar man and immediately quietened.

Chuck and Blair had got out of the routine of allowing Teddy to fall asleep being rocked by one of them, as was Evie. But tonight, Chuck couldn't reject the request his son had as he outstretched to be picked up into safe arms by his Daddy.

"Hey, little man…did someone miss their Daddy at bed time?..." Chuck spoke quietly as Teddy watched from his arms, moaning quietly as she grabbed onto Chuck's shirt with one hand.

Rocking gently from one foot to another, Ted slowly drifted in and out of sleep, his eyes growing heavy one moment, and the next fighting his slumber and waking back up.

"Give in, little man…stop fighting…"

Babies fascinated Chuck. How they could just erase their memory at such a young age and have forgiveness so easily. How the could sleep through even the loudest dramas and wake up every morning with a huge grin on their face when they saw their Mommy and Daddy.

Not able to let his legs to carry him any longer, Chuck found refuge on Teddy's nursing chair which rocked lightly.

Sitting down, he placed Teddy more comfortably against his chest, right next to his heartbeat and allowed the rocking of the chair to sync with the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Rubbing his son's back, he felt his breathing start to even out suggesting he was finally asleep. Chuck still didn't move and before he knew it, his eyes were closing too and gradually he joined his son in the land of dreams.

xoxo

Turning his head to one side, Chuck opened his eyes slowly until he was met with a darkened room, silhouetted from the moonlight cracking through the sides of the blackout blind, he came to terms that he was in the nursery; eventually realising Teddy was still safely asleep against his chest right where he had left him.

Carefully, not making any noise, Chuck stood from his chair, steadying his stance before walking vaguely finding his way to Teddy's crib and placing his son down against the mattress in attempt to not wake the him.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite…love you…" Chuck whispered his nightly ritual as he graced Ted's forehead with a kiss and an affectionate stroke of his little locks before departing the room.

xoxo

He found Blair still asleep in her usual foetal position like she was waiting for Chuck to fill the void next to her and slip against her, safely cocooning her in his arms.

Stripping down to only his boxers, leaving his clothes neatly slung over the chair next to his dresser, he opted for no pyjamas bottoms knowing the summer heat and Blair's body warmth would be enough to keep him warm.

Slipping into bed next to his wife, like a reflex, she turned into the presence next to her and let her arm find his hairy yet broadly familiar chest while he let his arms find her waist and back as he replicated her unconscious action and pulled her closer to him.

Kissing her deep brown hair, Chuck felt himself relax at the feel and scent of her body against his, the tension he had been holding, draining from his body like it had never existed.

"Never let me go…" Blair mumbled in her sleep as she sunk further into his hold.

Chuck knew exactly what she meant and kissed her again before joining her.

"Never…"

* * *

><p>AN:I know this was shorter than my recent ones and some of you may want to punch me, but it would be nice if you didn't and left me a review instead…besides…I bruise like a peach! Ha! So yes, this was Chuck central kinda but I hope you liked interactions with Dorota, Blair and Teddy. I would really love feedback here :D ta loves!


	20. Sounds Like A Cliche

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 20: Sounds Like A Cliché

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I aim to start keeping my author notes short because I babble! Ha! **THANK YOU** for all those **deliciously gorgeous** reviews I have been receiving and chapter 21 is already written and ready to go so the more reviews I get the quicker you will see an update! **Thank you** and here's hoping you **enjoy** this!

_**grace – I forgive you and I am über happy you like the Teddy and Chuck moment! Can't wait to here what you think of this chappie! Thank you so much for reviewing, sweetie :D**_

_**amy – I am sorry it got a little dark! Ha! We have to take some bad with the good but I assure you, after this chapter, you'll see improvements for Serena and defo Chuck and Blair…I may have a treat in store ;) enjoy and thank you :)**_

_**lisa – Well you won't have to wait long after this chapter to find out what comes next! Ha! Hope you like this one, really appreciate your review :) **_

An honourable mention needs to go to my gorgeous Beta, _**Diana **_for always giving me the best advice and helping me to make each chapter good, I am utterly grateful for the time you give me :D Much love sweetie pie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"You don't have to go in there if you're not ready, Blair." Chuck put firmly as he held Blair's hand, stood outside Serena's hospital room, inches away from the aftermath.<p>

Blair looked up into Chuck's eyes filled with doubt as she looped her arms arm his neck, allowing her fingers to trail up his neck, onto his hair line, his soft tresses tickling her fingertips.

"Trust me when I say I need to do this. She needs me and after what happened last night, I'm not leaving this time, I'm not giving up without a fight like I did last time…"

"I trust you." He vowed as he raised his palms to her cheeks, bringing her forehead towards his lips, leaving a gentle kiss behind.

"I'll be right here when you're done." Chuck added firmly, knowing Blair wasn't about to protest to him waiting for her, knowing she would almost certainly need him to be waiting.

With that, Blair removed her hands from her husband's neck while he reluctantly let her, watching her pace slowly towards the single door which stood in front of them, she didn't look back as she stepped through the door into the dimly lit room.

xoxo

She held her breath as she walked into the room, taking in her surroundings; flowers littering the windowsills, machines beeping with wires running everywhere and a lonely looking woman laid in a pale hospital bed, clutching her swollen stomach protectively with both her hands.

Blair felt a single tear threaten her features but held back, gripping onto Chuck's scarf she hadn't realised she was holding. She wondered for a moment, stood in the middle of the dingy room, watching her best friend's chest rise and fall, why she sought comfort in this scarf she was currently holding. Maybe it was the innocent silk of the material, the simplicity of the pattern or purely the purpose, a safety blanket, a comfort from what was currently laid out in front of her.

Moving slowly, as fast as her feet would let her, Blair took the nearest seat next to Serena's bed.

Watching her for a moment, Blair let her hand wander to Serena's head, brushing the hair out of her eyes before leaning up from her seat and leaving a chaste kiss on the clearing.

Serena's eyes began to flutter, feeling someone's presence in the room, knowing exactly who it would be.

She hadn't even fully opened her eyes when the silver trails began to mar her cheeks, spilling across her features, clenching Blair's heart without even having to speak.

"Shush, shhh…I'm here…" She swore as she grasped onto Serena's hand, pulling it to her lips, not even attempting to dry her used tears, letting her go.

Finding her voice, she gripped Blair's hand tighter, turning slightly to see her face, as solemn as ever yet the strength in her eyes allowed her to speak.

"I was so scared…I thought no one would come…"

"I will _always _come for you…no matter where you are." Blair spoke with confidence, the prison she had built for her tears, breaking, cracking, letting lost emotions slip through.

They cried…Blair holding her best friend as she wept the loss of her safety, rejoicing the life that was still living inside of her.

xoxo

Neither spoke until silence erupted the room, echoing their thoughts, hiding their confidence.

"You still love him don't you?..." Blair tried.

Serena couldn't lie as she nodded her head softy.

"That's why you ran, that's why you've been avoiding everyone." Blair stated. The expectation that S wouldn't lie stayed true as she lay silent.

"I didn't cheat on Dan…" She promised, running her hand across her stomach, referring her to her unborn child.

Blair didn't speak; instead she waited, anticipating what came next.

"I-I couldn't bare to see the disappointment in your eyes…you knew how it felt and I-I didn't want to let you in because I knew…I knew you it would hurt more…"

"What would hurt more?..." Blair pressed, moving so she could see Serena's tear drenched face properly, her eyes dark and vulnerable as she cupped her cheeks with one hand.

"Choosing…admitting what I had done…I love Dan with all my heart…but with Nate…" the once flawless blonde murmured.

"What did happen between you and Nate?..." Blair asked optimistically, not even sure she would get a valid answer.

Serena looked away from her best friend, clenching her eyes shut as more tears fell.

Unwillingly, she carried on, still not turning back to see Blair, not wishing to see any judgement in her eyes.

"Nate asked me not to marry Dan a few days before my wedding…I-I couldn't do that to Dan, I love him with all my heart but- after my wedding…it was never physical with Nate…I just- I couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. The 'what ifs'…"

"…When you were engaged did something happen between you and Nate?..." Blair didn't even want to ask but she knew she couldn't not.

Serena followed the inevitable question with uncontrollable sobs, giving Blair enough evidence of the answer.

Pulling S into her arms, she rocked her in calming motions, losing hope, Serena eventually allowed Blair to sooth her cries until she was once again left with sniffles, pulling out of her embrace slightly, the blonde continued.

"Whe-when I was with Dan, I never slept with Nate…we kissed but I couldn't let myself…not after…" Serena couldn't even say it.

She knew what it felt like to be that person, the cheater and she didn't want to be that person but

with merely a kiss, she almost felt worse. She had cheated emotionally and hated herself for it.

Remaining blasé, Blair swallowed back the memory of when she found out about Nate and Serena; when her world crumbled. She moved her thoughts to Serena who now looked vacant.

Shocked by this revelation that had only just registered with her, Blair breathed deeply, thankful in a way but still mad at her best friend for getting in such a mess, always there to pick up the pieces.

"What happened the day Chuck and I overheard you and Nate?" Blair pressed once again.

"He had been trying to contact me, asking me to meet him and I knew…it wasn't right, I was carrying Dan's baby and I had all I needed…I went to tell him that it was over…the emotional betrayal, the lies. He's one of Dan's best friends, if he found out-" Serena shook her head rapidly, clutching her belly.

Waiting for Serena to calm herself again, Blair took the opportunity to say what was needed and Serena knew all too well it would come eventually.

"I know this is not what you want to hear right now…you probably don't want to hear it at all but you need to. This baby comes first, put aside your conscience. Think about what is best for your baby, for the people involved…you need to make the choice." Brushing the tears back, sitting up straight, she gazed straight into her best friend's eyes, knowing she would understand, urging her to do the right thing.

"How did you know it was right?..." Serena asked sadly, searching Blair's orbs for answers.

"With Chuck?"

Serena nodded before Blair continued.

"I felt lighter. The way he looked at me…in his eyes…it wasn't competition or jealously from fighting for me over another man…it was honesty…honesty that he loved me and I was all he needed. I didn't feel like a victory item when he held me, I felt like I fit…"

"Ha! I sound like a cliché!" Blair added playfully, as she wiped away the stray tear from her cheek.

Serena laughed lightly, blinking out of her reverie.

"And truth be told…however cheesy it may sound, after all these years, I still see it in his eyes when he holds me…when I catch him staring at me every morning, thinking I'm sleeping." Blair laughed lightly at the fond memory which replayed every morning.

"He actually does that?" Serena interrupted, smiling slightly with disbelief that Chuck Bass could be so cliché and romantic.

Blair nodded almost giddily at the confession. "And the one thing I'm sure of is that it will never go away, no matter how old we get…" Blair confirmed, not realising the scarf in her palm had been gripped tighter once again and a smile had crept across her features.

"You're so lucky, B", Serena admitted with a soft smile, lighting Blair's heart for a small moment, finding her best friend still in there somewhere.

"I know. And you are too. This little person is safe and you've got to protect that…Evie and Teddy need a playmate", Blair winked as she ran her hand delicately over Serena's which had taken refuge on her protruding stomach.

"Can I be alone for a while? I think I need some time…" S asked abruptly, turning over to lie on her side, still facing Blair.

"That's what I wanted to ask you…me, you and the Hamptons, just for a while, clear your head and get away from the city? Think about it." Blair concluded as she kissed her best friend on the head for the final time before smoothing her hand across her belly, goodbye.

"I will." She agreed quietly, before closing her eyes, Blair leaving the room.

As she left, Blair knew there was a lot more that should have been said but she respected her best friend and left her alone for now, she knew she needed the time.

xoxo

Chuck found himself staring at an awareness poster about smoking when pregnant. He must have read it over more than six times by now; almost likely he would be reciting the words in his sleep by the end of the day.

Scanning the hallway, there was movement from the door in front of him and within seconds he was presented with his composed looking wife.

Standing immediately, she was in his arms, seeking comfort in his smell and touch while still gripping his scarf behind his back with no remorse.

Pulling away ever so slightly just enough to see him looking down at her, she spoke softly.

"Thank you for always waiting…"

"Thank you for always coming back", Chuck replied simply, dipping his head to meet her lips in a strong, yearning kiss.

Blair couldn't take her lips of his. It was as if they had been absent for years. Finding the moment, she felt Chuck pull back before smiling her straight in the eyes, looping his arm around her waist; he led her from the corridor and out of the door.

xoxo

"What time does Lily want us to pick up Evie and Teddy?" Blair asked lightly as she sat patiently in Chuck's arms as the limo sped across the city, back towards their home.

"She was happy to have them overnight if we wanted, otherwise, whenever we are ready to pick them up…" Chuck explained as he continued to run his fingers across her bare arm in a comforting motion.

"It might be nice to have a night to ourselves…can we decide later? I may just want to pop over and say goodnight to my babies".

Chuck found himself smiling at her comment. He couldn't help but feel the same way. They had got into the routine of seeing their children every night and tucking them into bed after a long days work or playtime, not having them at home left a gap in their evenings.

Chuck Bass never thought he'd be the paternal type, nor did he see Blair being the maternal type, but here they were, discussing their babies, missing them as they did.

"That sounds like a good idea." Chuck replied wishfully, kissing her head as he did so, slopping further into the leather seat, finding extra comfort in her warmth next to him.

"Do you want to talk it?..." Chuck asked when Blair went oddly silent, knowing what she was thinking about.

Blair thought about his request, pondering for a moment whether she wanted to relive that past conversation she had just had, but knowing she owed it to Chuck.

"She's never cheated on Dan. Not physically…She's just lost…" Blair finally spoke, only briefly but frankly.

"Lost?..."

"She doesn't know what to do…I think she will always have feeling for Nate but with Dan, she's having his child. She nearly lost her baby, Chuck and I could see it in her eyes...she felt so guilty. All I wanted to do was wrap her up in cotton wool and fix it…but I can't this time…I have no power over what happens…" Blair began to weep in Chuck's chest.

"It scares the shit out of you…" Chuck pointed out, feeling Blair nod slightly.

"I'm supposed to be _Blair Bass_…" she answered ironically, knowing sometimes she didn't have control.

"You are, but we both know status and money doesn't fix everything…I know better than anyone…" he admitted.

"I feel so helpless."

"…All you can do is be there…she has to do this by herself…" Chuck assured, holding her closer.

Pulling herself upright a little so she could lean against Chuck's shoulder, giving her better access to see him, Blair spoke softly, her tears gradually stopping.

"As long are you're there with me…because I may need a punching bag..." Blair explained with a small giggle as Chuck joined her, bringing her hand to his lips and leaving a longing kiss against the back of her hand and then her wrist.

Sinking back into their seats, feeling Blair's breathing evening out, Chuck gestured to Arthur to carry on driving around the city, letting Blair rest in his arms.

xoxo

Chuck stared out of the tinted window absently as the time ticked passed, just enjoying the comfort of having Blair in his arms. A guilty pleasure Chuck had come a custom to over the years, a luxury.

After a short while, Blair stirred faintly against Chuck who snapped his eyes to attention.

Not making any effort to speak or move, he waited and listened.

"Chuck?"

His attention was immediately on her as she turned to see his face. She had a look of curiosity about her as she bored into his gaze, he thought, waiting for her to continue now she had his full attention.

A small nod was confirmation enough that he was listening. Taking the invitation, she blinked her nap away before she spoke softly but surely, keeping eye contact as she did so.

"I want another baby."

With her sentence, it felt as if she had sucked all the air out of the limo, waiting for him to respond as he directed his almost expressionless gaze.

She felt her chest thumping as she waited, praying he wouldn't deny her this luxury.

Looking down into her now darkened orbs, almost matching his, he saw the sincerity she presented. Watching Serena nearly lose her child may have been reason enough for Blair to want another child, but looking into her eyes, catching what she was actually saying to him, he knew she wanted this baby for all the right reasons, it was her purpose.

"Me too." He almost whispered as he titled his head slightly, watching her eyes react to his statement.

* * *

><p>AN: Dum dum duhh! Thoughts? Feelings? Did you think the Serena/Blair convo was alright because I can assure you there will be more to talk about but some Chair love tossed in to make it lovely :D R&R makes me smile!

ooh and for those of you who haven't read the 'threequel' to this story, Bass Family Brood, do! go read it! It's cute and funny! :D


	21. Words Don't Seem Enough

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 21: Words Don't Seem Enough

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: Hello! This is the next installment which I have to say is shorter than my normal ones but I hope you like what I have tried to do and the reason it is shorter than usual is because me and my beautiful beta, Diana, decided I should keep it simple and emphasise what has just happened and there current emotion. The next chapter will be light and fluffy because lets be honest, it's been intense and kinda depressing with everything going on with S.

I don't think I even need to say how THANKFUL I am to everyone who reads this story and reviews every chapter, but I will anyway because I LOVE you all for making me a happy lady! :D

Ooh and for anyone who hasn't read the Bass Family Brood, I would love more readers and I think you will enjoy it if you like this one :) Enough talking I think…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"<em>I want another baby." <em>

"_Me too." He almost whispered__._

Letting go of the large gust of air she had been holding, she knew he meant every word, it was written all over his face like he had never been surer of anything.

Time had stopped for a minute and Blair couldn't bring herself to react. Chuck was just staring at her like she had made the simplest request in the world. Had she?

It didn't even matter anymore because the look on his face gave her enough evidence. Out of pure relief, Blair abruptly planted her lips square against his, not having to wait a second longer for his replication, meaningful and honest.

"Mr Bass, we have arrived." Arthur announced without the realisation of what was happening behind his screen.

Acknowledging his announcement, the pair broke their kiss, their foreheads leaning against one another's as they caught their breaths, smiling like giddy teenagers as if they had just been caught.

"Thank you, Arthur." Chuck granted as he untangled his arms from Blair and helped her out of the limo.

Nodding toward his driver, Chuck and Blair headed directly into their building, straight to their home.

xoxo

It was clear they were in no rush as they stood in the elevator, hand in hand, in silence, taking note of each floor as it ticked by until they finally reached the penthouse, home.

With conviction and in total surprise, Blair was swung off her feet as the doors began to open, safely in Chuck's arms as he carried her across the threshold like he had done so many times before, but more importantly on their wedding day.

There was no such haste as he carried Blair towards their bedroom, removing obstacles in their path as they went, removing clothing one piece at a time.

Stopping along the way to pay attention to the removal of a tie and a blouse while fighting to keep their lips apart for even a moment in order to decipher their direction, their prolonged walk landed them in their bedroom as Chuck finally placed her against the soft mattress of their bed.

Minus a few more items of clothing which had been lost on the journey, he joined her on the bed, working his way to rid her of the final items which he had carefully left in place.

Claiming her lips for mere seconds until he disturbed the pattern to sit back on his knees, gently allowing his hands to trail along her taut thighs and stomach, pulling his finger across the material of her garter belt and stockings, he took his time with the elimination of each as she eyed him intently.

As much as he used to appreciate the female form with a full costume of garters and lingerie, with Blair as long as he could remember, even at the beginning of their relationship; sneaking around behind Nate's back, it wasn't a materialistic liking he had with her. He didn't need full sets of underwear to get him in the mood (although he would never complain), all he need was her; skin to skin, pure and simple.

Slipping the final, lost piece of material from her ankles, he left kisses in its place on each ankle, making his way up her body; open mouthed kisses following his path as he concluded his journey, once again above her as her arms looped around his waist, freeing him of his confines.

Pausing for the moment, Blair felt herself smile as Chuck looked her deep in the eyes, as if he was reading her mind, searching deep into her soul, bringing a smile now to both of their features, hearts.

"I love you so much…" she whispered, kissing his chin in the process, running one hand across his hairy chest and then down the smooth planes of his muscular back, relishing in the frequency of familiarity.

Closing his eyes without realisation, he lets the words sink in before he recaptured her sight, running his gaze from her face down her body once again, landing on her stretch marks which littered her lower stomach, almost too light to notice in light.

Catching him looking at her stomach, Blair quickly felt herself become embarrassed, rushing her palm to cover the area, while her other attempted to pull his head up, his sight away from the marring on her skin.

Resisting her efforts, he gently removed her hand from the marks, brushing his fingertips over the area with such ease, Blair felt herself tingle.

Leaning down, he left chaste kisses across the surface, eventually, lifting his head to see her clouded eyes, blushed cheeks.

"You're perfect."

It wasn't a statement and it certainly wasn't a question…a fact, he vowed as his orbs bored hers.

"I love you more than you know…" almost went unheard at the volume, but she heard; loud and clear.

"I do know…I think I always have…" she assured as he lips crept closer to his, tauntingly close but not quite touching.

"…words don't seem enough…" he wished.

"Then show me…."

He did. Not having to prolong for a second longer, they claimed what had always been theirs.

Tugging and pulling until they were both left bare, material discarded, unwanted, unneeded, they slipped against one another like two missing pieces.

They couldn't help but gasp at the immediate contact of his skin on hers, adjoined in a perfect harmony like it should have always been, it would always be.

He was slow, not rushing for an instant as they took in each others senses, touches, like they were newly acquainted.

Blair allowed her legs to wrap his waist, bringing him deeper with each slow but strong thrust as they moved in sync to an undeniable conclusion.

Her mind wondered into the significance of their actions. She couldn't help but love him more with each breath. Not because she in the haze of the situation, but because she knew with each touch, look, kiss and word, she knew he meant it and everything she had told her best friend was nothing but pure truth.

Under normal circumstances Chuck would have felt the necessity to talk to her, tell her how much he loved her and relished the feeling of her body on his but in this moment, it didn't feel needed. But this wasn't normal circumstances; this was new, unhurried, deliberate and purposeful. This truly was what Chuck Bass considered Love.

The only vocal presence in the room was their laboured breaths mixing and the moans that came from one another as they sought after an ending which was building with each longing stroke.

They clung to one another as they found their ending in unison, kissing feverishly to prolong the feeling before Chuck eventually gave in, panting as he let his weight lose itself, falling onto his side as he brought her with him, delaying their release of one another, wanting everything to last for a life time, needing it to.

He didn't hesitate to pull her closer, every inch of her touching him as they lost the will to stay awake a moment longer.

As her eyes became heavy, she smiled against his chest, leaving a kiss in its way, enough to let him know how she felt; him gripping her waist tighter, enough to let her know.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said I am sorry this is not a long one but the next chapter is nearly fully written and will be posted once this was have received some reviews. For those of you who read Bass Family Brood, the next chapter of that will be along soon so sit tight! Thank you for reading and would love to know what you all think, fluff will be coming next! :D


	22. Crisis Averted, Oink Oink!

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 22: Crisis Averted, Oink Oink!

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I know I said that this chapter would be a break from Serena but at the beginning I just had to get her out of the way for a while so there will be a little S but this chapter is bass family central and I hope this brings some good laughs and naaw's!

A super duper** BIG THANK** **you** to all my followers, people who have favourited me and my stories and follow me every chapter leaving** heartwarming** and **overwhelmingly kind** review! Much love to you all and **BIG KISSES** and **Chair hugs!**

_**amy – **_Yeah I was right! Haha!** Über happy** you are liking the storyline and you will just have to wait and see if B is pregnant and there is defo more fluff on the way for you! Thank you! :d can't wait to hear your thoughts for this chapter!

I must give a **HUGE enormous, GORGEOUS thanks** to my Beta, Diana who is nothing if not **amazing!** You are so **fab** and always helping me to write the best I can! :D x

And need to mention that **Bass Brood has been updated!** and i have written a one-shot i would love you all to read :) 'It Was You I Came Fond To Miss'.. go read if you havent!... Without further ado…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>What must have been a few hours later, Chuck felt Blair stirring next to him. Without opening his eyes, he felt her movement as she shifted next to him, now laying her arms across his chest as she laid her head with them, letting her fingertips occasionally brush across his skin.<p>

"I'm sure staring at someone while they sleep can be classed as harassment…" Chuck murmured softly, shaking Blair from her daze as her fingers lazily stroked his chest hair.

"Well I better inform our lawyer because you have a large track record of doing exactly that." Blair was quick to reply as she smirked, seeing Chuck finally opening his eyes.

"I don't know what incidents you are referring to, Mrs Bass…" Chuck went on innocently as he almost grinned at his wife's enthusiasm before thinking better of it and keeping a poker straight face.

"I know you watch me when I'm sleeping, Chuck…or when you _think_ I'm sleeping…"

He immediately felt a warm smile gracing his features. He couldn't help but smile at Blair with raised eyebrows.

"Well it's a good job you are yet to call our lawyer because like I said…it can only be classed as harassment when the victim is asleep." Chuck stated bluntly as he allowed his arms to run across Blair's and down her back, running lines up and down her spine.

"Crisis averted." Blair echoed quietly with almost serious intent in her voice.

"Quite."

Chuck said in all seriousness, his classic smirk taking place across his handsome morning features.

"Can I ask you something?..." Blair asked simply, looking up innocently enough for an answer to come her way.

"Ask and you shall receive."

"Do you ever regret us? You know…settling down young and everything that happened in the past?..." She asked quietly with a solemn expression.

Chuck just stared at her for a moment and for a second longer than necessary, Blair began to panic. He saw it written all over her face and without thinking about it, he manoeuvred onto his side, bringing Blair with him so she was now laid on her back, Chuck above her; one hand supporting his head and the other brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face and stroking her cheek with such precision, it made her tingle a content smile.

"Not for a moment. We have two beautiful children and I have you." He stated, boring into her eyes, making himself crystal clear.

Not evening knowing whether to smile or cry…Blair did both. She let a tear of honest happiness slide down her cheek, only for Chuck to wipe it away and kiss the streaked mark it had left.

"I regret all the hurt I ever caused you and if I could wish it away, I would. I also know we could have done things differently and probably should have but I don't for one minute regret us. If we hadn't made the mistakes we did…who knows if we'd be laid here right now?..." he admitted honestly, waiting for her to say something.

"How do you always know what to say?…Do you practice stuff like this when I'm out of the house?" Blair teased, perking up a little as she prodded him in the chest playfully.

"I'm Chuck Bass…" he answer expertly quirking his eyebrows as he did so, leaving Blair giggling like a teenage girl.

"Shut up!"

"Make me." Chuck shot back light-heartedly knowing exactly how she was planning to do so.

Before he even had to ask she had rolled him over and was now devouring his lips.

xoxo

It took them an extra hour to get ready for the day and that was only due to Lily turning up earlier than expected with Teddy and Evie. If Lily hadn't been as early, no doubt they would have been much later finally scraping themselves from their bed and making themselves presentable for the day.

"What are we going to do today?" Blair asked lightly as she attempted to wipe down Teddy who had decided to spray his milk everywhere while Evie sat nicely waiting for her brother to finish his morning snack with her Daddy.

"Well I thought we could take walk around the city and maybe go to the zoo?" Chuck replied as he stood up, taking Evie with him eliciting a scream of giggle from her as he threw her up into the air spontaneously

"Sounds like a good plan. Let me go and get Teddy changed and then we'll go." Blair concluded with a smile as she left the dining table with Teddy in toe while Chuck started more of a one way conversation with his nearly speechless baby daughter as they waited.

xoxo

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dan asked calmly as he walked into Serena's hospital room to find her packing her clothes up, still looking very weak.

"Better." She turned and smiled slightly before turning her back again and continuing to pack her things.

"Let me do that. You should be resting", Dan insisted as he stepped in front of her and took her clothes out of her hand in order to do it himself.

"I'm not an invalid Dan, I can do it." Serena snapped, only for Dan to take a step back and have her clothing snatched back before forcefully putting it in the bag herself.

Once in the bag, she took a deep breath and stood back from her bag, looking over to her husband who merely stood in a confused silence.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have snapped like that…I just…" she started, waiting for Dan to maybe chip in and save her from what she needed to say but couldn't.

"Need time?" He asked carefully not truly wanted her to confirm his question.

Serena nodded glumly before looking Dan in the eyes for what was a moment before looking away.

"I haven't been totally blind to what's been going on, Serena. You may think I'm naïve not to have questioned you about everything that has happened in the past few months but when I married you it meant I had full trust in you." He paused for a moment to allow the words to sink in with her.

"I know you need time…you nearly lost our baby and I will give you space to think but I want to know…I need to know that you are not going to keep me hanging on. When you've had your space I need for you to tell me what you want, I want the truth…not just for my sake but for our child's." Dan finalised as he waited.

He watched as Serena clutched her belly protectively and her cheeks mar with tears. All he wanted to do was to hold her and make the decision for her.

He wasn't blind to everything that was going on, he knew she wasn't in this position solely by herself but he knew that if he knew the full details of her breakdown, he wouldn't change the way he felt about his baby and the woman he married, even if there was another man involved. He could only hope she made the right decision to make herself and their child happy. He hoped he was it, he prayed.

Moving slowly and almost timidly from her spot next to her bed, she approached Dan, placing her hand against his cheek, she closed her eyes tightly and kissed his chastely on the lips as she allowed him to run his smooth hand across her growing bump, it would be a while before he would be able to do this again.

"Know that I love you with all my heart and it was never my intention to hurt you…I promise I won't leave it too long…I just need time."

"Lily told me you're going to the Hamptons for a while with Blair?..." he asked lastly.

"I am. It's what I need to clear my head", she explained.

"Okay. I'll be waiting when you get back", Dan swore as he pulled her closer so he could leave a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

"I love you too, Serena and I trust you."

"Thank you…" She whispered after him as he left her in the dingy room with her half packed bags.

xoxo

"I can't remember the last time I went to a zoo!" Blair said giddily as they walked past multiple enclosures and towards the penguins…secretly Blair's favourite animal.

"The only time I've ever been to a zoo was on our science field trip, remember? It was the day we got paired together and you nearly pushed me into the lion enclosure because you couldn't bear the fact that Nate had been paired with Serena and you got stuck with me." Chuck reminisced as they made their way towards the penguins, pushing the double stroller with Teddy fast asleep and Evie wired with excitement.

"Oh my god! I remember! I wouldn't have tempted to push you if you hadn't insisted on snatching my headband…I was already having a bad day and you thought it'd be fun to provoke me further!" She accused, shoving him in the arm a little before he swiftly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her flush to his side, his lips against the shell of her ear as he spoke.

"I forgive you…" he announced sarcastically as he kissed her temple before she had chance to pull away and open her mouth in faux shock.

"I have nothing to be forgiven for! You should be apologising for taunting me…I could be emotionally scarred…" She pouted in his direction giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?..." he teased, trying to pull her to him again but she resisted, making him squirm a little longer.

"No thank you! You've done me enough damage!" She announced, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"My my…I am shocked! Blair Bass sticking her tongue out! Were you brought up or dragged up!" Chuck laughed trying his best to seem shocked!

"I could ask you the same thing!" She announced, pretty pleased with herself as she bounced off, taking the stroller with her in the direction of the penguin enclosure.

xoxo

After spending the majority of the morning trailing around New York Zoo, the Bass' had stopped off at Blair's favourite café for lunch and onto a walk around Central Park, ending their journey at the Bethesda Fountain where Blair sat for a while, just watching people go by while Chuck took it upon himself to chase his daughter around the fountain in the hopes she wouldn't try and climb in unexpectedly.

Scooping Evie up in his arms from behind, she let out a huge waves of screams and giggles as she began to be tickled by her Daddy.

"Dadda Silleeeeee!" Evie screamed as he tossed her up in the air once more for good measure before bringing her down to his level and blowing a path of raspberries on her cheeks and down her neck until he got to her tummy.

"Nahhh Daaaaddaaaaa!" Blair heard as she turned to see what all the fuss was about.

What her eyes were met with made her heart soar. She couldn't believe the Chuck Bass she knew in high school would turn out to be an amazing father he was and equally amazing husband.

Reacting quickly she grabbed her phone out of the stroller pocket and snapped a picture of Chuck and Evie laughing like goons.

Hearing the familiar click of a camera, Chuck's attention shot in his wife's direction as he saw her casually pretending to be standing looking at the fountain as she slipped the phone back into the pocket.

Ceasing his movements, Chuck looked at Evie who had also stopped, wondering why.

"Do you think we should teach Mommy a lesson?..." Chuck asked his curious daughter who looked up to her Daddy and smiled, probably not knowing what he had completely said but mimicking him saying 'Mommy'.

"Mamma Sillee?" She asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Nodding at his daughter with a wide smile, Chuck walked discretely as possible to the side of the fountain; as close to B as possible without her realising his intentions.

Successfully slipping her phone back into the pocket of the stroller, Blair bent over it to get a peak at Teddy still sleeping peacefully in his reclined position, totally unaware of everything that was going on around him.

From one second to the next, Blair was all about stood up straight again when a gush off water came in her direction and not quite quick enough, Blair tried to dodge the incoming splurge of water from her daughter and husband as they laughed loudly, chasing a now slightly soaked Blair around the stroller and she struggled to protect herself.

"No! Chuck! Ahhh! I'm soaked!" Blair yelled as she tried to hide her laugh before running to the fountain herself and throwing some water in her husband's direction.

Without meaning to, Blair ended up throwing a handful of water on Evie who Chuck had held up in front of him as a human shield.

"Mammaaa!" Evie shouted with giggles as she did her best to wipe her face while Chuck ran from his stance next to Teddy's stroller to the fountain again, Evie bouncing along in his arms.

"Chuck…" Blair warned as she once again took her place with Teddy who was still sleeping soundly, unaware of his families fun.

"Blair…" Chuck imitated jokily with a grin as he dipped his hand in the water for a final time before spraying it in Blair's direction.

"Chuuuckk!" Blair yelled as she endeavoured to keep herself from getting wet by ducking behind the stroller.

Coming down from his hysterical high of laughing, Chuck waited for Blair to stand back up. When she didn't, he thought he better tell her she was safe.

"Blair…you can get up now…" He assured doing his best not to laugh at the sight of her hiding like a little girl.

"I am not getting up! You are gunna spray me again and I am soaked! What if I see someone I know?" She moaned as she kept hidden.

Following a light laugh, Chuck continued.

"No one we know is going to see you."

"You don't know that! I want you to promise not to splash me or I'm not getting up!" She propositioned.

"You can't stay down there forever!" Chuck grinned.

"Chuck! Promise." She demanded as she clutched onto the stroller handle tighter.

"Okay…I promise not to splash you anymore."

With that, Blair cautiously rose from behind the stroller. Her top and skirt were soaked enough so Blair's deep red bra was visible through her blouse, making Chuck smirk mildly.

Shooting a death glare in Chuck's direction, she crossed her arms across her chest in defence.

"What!" Chuck laughed as she accused him with her eyes.

"You know what, Bass-tard! My top has gone see-through!" She shouted in hushed tones, giving Chuck a glare that could kill.

"Live a little! It's healthy to take risks in life!..." Chuck reminded wishfully as he stepped towards Blair and the stroller; Evie in his arms smiling wildly in amusement.

"People seeing my bra in public is _not_ a risk, Chuck. It's humiliation!" Blair whinged as if the world was about to end.

Chuck held her gaze and without being able to stop himself, continued laughing with his daughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Blair pouted in confusion hoping Chuck would at least take the situation a little more seriously.

"Because…you're sexy when you're stressed and wet…!"

"Does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be an innuendo?..." she asked quite seriously, frowning which was only eventually going to turn into a small grin and then finally Blair joining Chuck and their daughter as they laughed.

"You're a pig!" she added, poking him in the ribs as she took the stroller and began walking in the direction of the limo.

At least she had protection from the stroller to cover her soaked blouse she thought and she strutted off.

Catching up with her, Chuck got the last word.

"Oink Oink!" he teased huskily in the ear before giving her very inviting ass a quick pat with his hand, cheekily.

Jumping forward in surprise a little before composing herself with her head held high while Chuck smirked in satisfaction; …no one plays a Bass.

* * *

><p>AN: **Tadah!** Some of you may be thinking that Dan was idiotic to have so much trust in S and in a way I do but I wanted you to see Dan in another light because from what I get from GG, Dan has always had to compete with something or someone for Serena and I just wanted to portray Dan wanting nothing more than to have that family with S and trying to do that by giving her his trust and space. I hope you all understand where I was trying to come from but I would love to hear what you made of that.

Aside from that, what did you all think of the CBE interaction? Love to hear your thoughts and feeling. Thank you **beautiful people**! :D


	23. Baby Making Equipment

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 23: Baby Making Equipment

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I know this took me ages to update but it's here at long last and I am **sorry** for the wait. I am juggling two stories while I've started back at college so bear with me and I will try to update weekly.

**THANK YOU** to my loyal band of readers and reviewers! You make this story and all my writing worth while so **much LOVE x  
><strong>

I have a new One-shot; _Goodbye My Lover_ so check that out if you fancy :)

**_amy – _****_Ed is mine! Pfft! Hahah! I like Dan too and S and B will defo be having a heart to heart in the next chapter. Enjoy this one and thank you! :D_**

**_becausei'mworthit – I promise not to abandon this story…at least not yet? I like the ideas I come up with because they can be so random and fluffy! Thank you for reading and reviewing and so happy you like it! :) _**

**_bfan – Thank you so much! :D Hope this one is good too! _**

I love, _**Diana**_, my beautiful friend and idea/opinion giver but **I would love a Beta** to help me with grammar that I have missed and don't have time to check since I'm starting back at college so** if anyone wishes to help me out and be my new Beta I would love to hear from you** :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick, **_yes amy!_**…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"Is it necessary for you to go away for the week…and with the children?" Chuck moaned again that morning after being told the news that today was the day Blair planned on going to the Hamptons with S for a week or more if needed.<p>

"Why would you ever ask such a thing? S has been through hell and she needs me right now. I know how she feels and as long as I can help her, I will. I won't give up on her, okay?" Blair confirmed almost hurt by his allegation as she stopped packing her case for a moment, looking at him with question.

"I understand, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just not looking forward to a week alone. Are you sure you are going to be able to cope with the Teddy and Evie as well as S…she's not exactly easy to be around 24/7…" Chuck explained, biting his lip at the last statement.

"It'll be good practice for S when the baby comes and you won't miss us, you'll be busy working, promise." She kissed his with assurance, turning back to her packing as he eyed her unsurely.

"You know I hate sleeping in an empty, bed…who will keep my feet warm?..." Chuck asked with a pout, pulling her hands away from folding one of her sun dresses and turning her to him, his arms looping her waist and his lips nearing her button nose to leave an innocent kiss.

Sensing his playful mood, Blair, still in her night slip and silk dressing gown, moved her arms to accommodate him as he pulled her closer; her arms looping his neck as she bored her gaze into his, smiling suggestively.

"Is that all I'm good for, keeping your feet warm?" She attempted to sound hurt but it just came off amusingly.

As much as Blair loved to deny it, she adored it when he got into to bed with her and snuggled close, wrapping his strong, somewhat protective arms around her expectant body before moving his chilly feet to hers, letting him as he rubbed his feet warm against hers.

"Amongst other things…" he whispered huskily with intent against her lips as he let his trail along hers and across her cheek bone, pulling back to see her reaction.

"An example?" she asked with raised eyebrows as she let her hands run absently across his freshly shaven chin.

"Keeping me company in the shower….care for a demonstration?..."

"Hmmm…" she murmured, smiling meekly, before quickly pulling out of his arms.

"I'll pass, but thanks!"

"It was rhetorical." He shot playfully as he went to grab her waist but Blair being Blair; she was too quick and instead, threw a shoe in his direction, hitting him square in the crotch.

"OW! Shit! Fuck! Ow! What the fuck Blair!" Chuck doubled over in pain, almost falling to the fall but managing to catch the bed on his way down, landing in a hunch against their mattress.

"Oops!"

Blair bit her bottom lip to cease the laughter. She felt mildly bad. She had aimed for the stomach but her Jimmy Choo kinda landed a bit south and she couldn't help but flinch as soon as it made contact with his package.

"What was that for? Fuck!" Chuck yelled as he tried to sit up, wanting answers for the assault.

"I missed! I wasn't aiming for _there; _I just missed…a little…" She pointed, referring to his crotch as she tried her best t explain herself.

"A little? Try a _lot_!" He corrected, not attempting to move any further than they sitting position as he gripped his crotch in any effort to soothe the pain.

"The, 'us trying for another baby' thing, well I think you may have disabled that likelihood…" he groaned again, feeling relief start to pass over him.

"You'll be fine. Just put some ice on it." Blair told simply as she made her way to the door.

"Are you not even going to apologise? Where are you going?" Chuck called after her in disbelief as she turned slightly to answer him.

"I am sorry, Sweetie, it really was an accident but I have some work to do on my baby collection before I leave this afternoon." She concluded as blew a kiss before leaving the room.

Left in his bedroom alone, Chuck managed to stand, straightening his posture before doing some work himself. He was not done with Blair, in the least.

xoxo

"How long do you think you're going to gone?" Dan asked he watched Arthur place Serena's last case in the back of the limo Blair had sent for her.

"A week but possibly longer…three weeks at the most, I promise." Serena uttered quietly as she stood before her husband, holding her stomach which was protected by a large cardigan complimented by a pair of blue maternity jeans. She still looked amazing at nearly six months pregnant; Dan would always love the way she looked.

"Look after yourself and this little one." Dan requested, running his hand over her growing bump for what would be the last time in the next few weeks.

Feeling her nose start to tingle, the lump in her throat growing; Serena fought back the tears that were accumulating in her deep blue eyes, wishing she hadn't betrayed Dan in the worst way, wishing she didn't have to deny him the luxury of seeing his unborn child grow everyday.

She didn't realise what she had done until she felt the hair on the back if his neck between her fingertips and her soft cheek grazing his slightly stubbly one.

She let the tears fall while he couldn't see her face, holding onto him for longer than anticipated as she left an absent kiss on his cheek, turning quickly to save the grief of what his eyes would say if she saw them, she slipped into the car and demanded Arthur to start driving as she let the tears flood her.

xoxo

"Dorota I asked you not to disturb me while I was working!" Blair shot without looking up from her laptop as she heard the door open.

When there was no reply and the sound of the door shutting came soon after the entrance, her eyes snapped up and there stood Chuck, half smirking as he approached her smoothly.

"Chuck I'm busy." Blair ignored his advances as he finally came to stand in front of her desk, palms steadying him as he put his weight against the desk.

"Serena and Lily will be here soon with Evie and Teddy and you are still yet to finish packing or properly apologise for nearly jeopardising my baby making equipment…" he said with serious intent but with his last few words, he struggled to keep straight faced.

"Is it nearly two already? I hadn't realised." Blair recognised as she looked at the clock which took its place on the far wall.

"How do they look?" Chuck asked, noticing he didn't have her full attention as she proceeded to fiddle with the keys on her Mac book.

"What? You mean the final illustrations?" Bair asked as Chuck nodded, trying to peer over her laptop to see what she was doing.

"Uhuh. Can I see?"

"I suppose, but I want an honest opinion…" She said cautiously as she invited with her finger for Chuck to join her behind the desk.

Coming up behind her, Chuck placed his arms on the desk again, trapping her between the desk and him as she sat flicking through her sketch book which formerly sat next to her Mac.

Flicking almost half way through, she opened the page fully to the first illustration.

"These are good…better than your first sketch ideas. You worked really hard, it shows", Chuck praised with awe as they continued to peruse the pages together.

Blair had used soft, pastel tones and tasteful detailing which kept the idea of innocence but yet introduced a high class feel to it, it wasn't just cute baby wear, it was adorable special occasion wear; sweet christening outfits, soft and comfy playsuits and grows; the perfect combination to compliment Blair's existing collection.

"Do you really think so? I don't want a bias opinion…Mark thinks they could really be an asset to my collection."

"Mark is right, I don't doubt for a second that you are going to make this collection worth every minute you put into it." He reassured as he lent down to leave a kiss against her neck, causing her to tilt her head to the side a little, smiling at his affection.

"We've got some samples being sent over to the Hamptons for when I get there…if we have space and time I may even do some test shots with Evie and Teddy", Blair smiled up at Chuck with a slight turn of her head, seeing him smiling back at her.

"At least it'll be something to keep Serena busy; dressing our children like dolls!" He laughed lightly as he helped Blair to stand, leaving her sketches on her desk.

"Now…how about I help you pack and then we can take part in the demonstration I mentioned earlier?..." He suggested huskily as he eyed her thinking about his request.

"I don't think we have ti-" Blair attempted to say; although the invitation was very inviting, she wanted to finish packing and make sure everything was ready for their journey.

When she was about to protest, he quickly, wrapped his arms around her thighs, his hands grabbing her ass as he hoisted her up in the air and over his shoulder.

"Chuck!" She yelled as she felt her feet leave the ground and before she knew it, she had been scooped over his shoulder, held tightly in place by his hands which took refuge again her firm ass.

Slapping her ass for good measure before starting to walk towards the door, he replied.

"Again, rhetorical. And I'm sure we can make time."

xoxo

He didn't wait for a response as he made his way into their bedroom with Blair kicking and moaning for him to put her down.

"It won't be just your favourite appendage that I'm going to damage if you don't put me down right now Chuck." She shot, hitting him in the back in her best efforts to release herself.

Chuck mused at her threats and laughed lightly as he finally shut the door behind them, dropping her finally.

Looking flustered, Blair looked him straight in the eye and gave him a death glare, trying to convince him she was seriously mad.

Out of pure surprise, for both her and Chuck, Blair raised her hand taut, swinging it towards Chuck's cheek; she anticipated the sting as she went for him.

A mere moment before palm made contact with his face; Chuck caught her wrist and with a smirk, pulling her, his lips planted against hers.

Cursing him for being so quick but mentally praising him for being so spontaneous, she encouraged him as her tongue sought his, gripping his neck so his lips wouldn't leave hers.

He tugged at her robe and she tugged at his tie, trailing their way into the spacious bathroom, ridding each other of unimportant garments as they neared the shower.

Blair was first to be fully undressed, now assisting Chuck as she went for his belt, unbuckling it and pushing his trousers over hips. As he stepped sideways, attempting to kick the unwanted pieces of material of his ankle, he stumbled, tripping over his trousers and nearly face planting to the ground as Bair stood back and watched in amusement.

Giggling, Blair looked down to Chuck as he kicked the garments off in frustration and stood up again.

"You okay down there?" she teased as she gave him her hand to stand.

Half embarrassed but half amused at her teasing, Chuck grinned as he pulled her naked body against his.

"Shut up!" He murmured playfully as he ushered them both into the large shower, muting her with his lips and tongue.

As the shower sprayed against them, Chuck took his time wash Blair as he ran soap across her bare body, paying special attention to her breast and thighs. Blair returning the favour as she ran shampoo through his hair, massaging his scalp affectionately, taking her time to cherish the rest of his body as he did the same with her.

Thinking about the simplicity of it all as they clung to each other under the hot spray of the shower, she had no desire to move from this spot. She would cancel the Hamptons trip without batting an eyelid if Serena wasn't implicated and stay in the penthouse all week with Chuck and their family, but she wouldn't. She took her time to let him say his temporary goodbye to her as she did him.

He took her slowly and again feverishly against the shower wall and the glass window, remembering every bend, line and crease of her body. It would be a week at the least before he was able to smell and touch her again so he took all he could. She did the same, clutching to him with her legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her; paced and calculated, meeting him with each thrust as they spiralled into oblivion together, panting as the fog on the glass mixed with the steam and their breaths.

When they at long last managed to get themselves out of the shower, their fingers were wrinkled and they were fully satisfied that their goodbye for the week would suffice if for a few days. Needless to say, they set off an hour late…

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said before; sorry the wait was so long but I hope this satisfied the wait?

Love to hear what you think and any comment, ideas, queries… anything welcome :)

**And if anyone is interesting in being my Beta, I would love to hear from you :D**


	24. Eeyore

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 24: Eeyore

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr Chuck and Miss Blair… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: It's been a long time, almost two weeks since my last update…I am struggling to update frequently because if college and the fact I have two stories running at the same time. Because of this I will be either completing this story all together next chapter or updating whenever I get a fluffy, sexy idea for Chair. I will let you decide but **thank you so much** for being **so kind** with reviews and patient throughout this whole story, **love you all**.

**GG is back** and B is having a baby! Yeahur! Baby Bass me thinky! :D Naaw! I am so sorry this is so short and it isn't exactly an amazing chapter but I've been having a hard time coming up with ideas, but hope this is ok :)

**_cbfanforever –_**_ Naaw, I always welcome new readers and I am glad you like it :) enjoy this._

**_bfan –_ **I am so happy people are still enjoying it even if I am bab at updating, thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>The children's afternoon nap hadn't come quick enough for Blair as she settled herself into her recliner, glancing to Serena who was currently doing some laps in the pool, half-heartedly.<p>

Swimming to the side of the pool, Serena looked up to Blair who was taking a sip of her lemonade.

"How do you cope?" Serena asked with a sympathetic sounding laugh as Blair lowered her sunglasses and frowned at her best friend.

"What do you mean?"

"How do you have time to be an _amazing _wife andmom to Evie and Teddy on top of your work?" She replied, splashing her feet behind her as she waited for a response.

Shrugging at the sort-of compliment, Blair smiled.

"I just do. I don't have an explanation, I think it just comes naturally when you have a family…Chuck and I just seem to work well as a unit…" She admitted, questioning herself mentally how she actually did managed to juggle things in her life.

"What if it doesn't come naturally to me? I don't want my child to resent me like I used to resent my mother", Serena confessed unhappily, the look on her face enough to let B know she was really worried.

"When I was pregnant with Evie, I thought the same. I didn't want to allow her to have the same problems I had and for a long time I doubted I could give her what I never had with Eleanor… but the moment I held her in my arms, all that disappeared and I didn't worry about me not being able to be a good mother…" Blair smiled honestly, looking Serena straight in the eye, wanting her to be certain of what she was hearing.

"How?..."

"Because when I looked at her perfect, tiny face and Chuck whispered that he loved me…I knew I would never be able to let them down…"

The contentment on Blair's serene face was what finally made Serena crack as her tears start to fall down her rosy, sun kissed cheeks.

"S, I didn't mean to-" Blair started as she stood from her seat noticing the tears running from her friend's cheeks.

"No-no! Don't be silly! You didn't, you just…I'm just so hormonal right now!" Serena laughed lightly as she brushed the tears away.

"If I had a dime for every time I've said that in the past!" Blair laughed too, watching Serena looked up at her with a not-so convincing smile.

"Can you grab my towel?" S asked as she pointed to the large white towel next to the recliner Blair had been sat on just moments ago.

Swimming for the steps where Blair waited, she got out and handed her a towel before quickly pulling Serena towards her into an unexpected hug.

Serena didn't reject it or say anything as she sunk into Blair's smaller frame the best she could with her bump between them, too late to realise tears had drenched her cheeks once more.

Normally it was Serena offering the hugs to her best friend but she couldn't help but be thankful she had Blair there with her to mop up the tears and pull her together. She always knew what to say and although Serena wasn't sure how long this would all last, she knew Blair would wait it out with her.

Pulling away, Blair cupped Serena's blotchy face and wiped the last stray tears away with the pads of her thumbs before smiling calmly.

"Maybe some macaroons and a Hepburn movie will cheer you up?" She asked optimistically, taking Serena's hand.

"I suppose it might help!" She complied a little happier as she allowed Blair to lead them into the house.

xoxo

"Evening, gorgeous…" Chuck smiled at the image of Blair on his laptop screen.

She had only been gone four days and she already looked beautifully brown. What Chuck wouldn't give to see her perfectly browned body right now; to be able to run his hands across the smooth planes of her tan lines.

Snapping out of his trance, he saw Blair smirk and finally realised she was replying.

"Good evening to you too, Bass. How was your day?"

"Dull. I've been lonely without you…especially at night…" He drawled huskily.

"Chuck…" Blair warned, blushing a little at the look he was now giving her.

"Yes?..." He asked innocently, winking when she raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever you are thinking, don't. Because I will not participate. S is next door waiting for me", Blair continued to warm as Chuck continued to smirk at her.

"The only thing I am thinking is that I would love to be in the same room as you right now…how long are you going to be gone?" He pouted playfully.

"And I would love to be with you too but it will take as long as it takes…Evie was asking for you today and I think Teddy is missing you too", she shrugs, sad to see his face drop a little but brighten up again at the thought of his baby girl asking for him.

"They are tucked up in bed I assume?..." He asked, hoping that there was a possibility they wouldn't be and he could say goodnight even if he wasn't there with them.

"Uhuh. I'm sorry, Sweetie…but I have an idea…" Blair apologised, seeing the solemn look in Chuck's eyes.

Although Chuck loved his work and making a name for his company, he loved his family more and made it his priority to make sure he was at home morning when the children woke up and in the evening before they went to sleep so he could read them a bed night story and kiss them goodnight.

Watching the screen go blank, Chuck confusedly checked their connection to see they were still in contact. Still hearing muffled noises from Blair's end, he waited patiently for the image on screen to reappear.

xoxo

Within a few minutes, the image reappeared and Chuck quickly understood what he was seeing.

It was Teddy's nursery and he could see his baby boy laid on his tummy, bum up in the air, fast asleep and the only noise to be heard was his and Blair's breathing.

Taking the cue, Chuck spoke.

"Nanight, little man…Daddy loves you…" He whispered at the screen, wishing he could have been there to give his little boy a real kiss and to run his hand across his cute flicks of dark brown hair.

Not saying a word, the screen went blank again and he wondered if Teddy had inherited that sleeping position from Blair who would often wake up flat on her stomach with Chuck's arms on top of her back.

Across the hallway, the light on the screen reappeared again and he was faced with Evie clutching her favourite cuddly toy; a huge Eeyore, almost twice the size of her which Chuck had bought her for her birthday.

Since he exchanged hands, Eeyore hadn't left Evie's side for long. At nursery she was made to bear it alone but as soon as she stepped through the threshold of her home, Eeyore would be in hand; there to be her pillow when she got tired and her comforter when she got upset; his soft chin and ears ready to be stroked by Evie's little hands.

He laughed sincerely at the sight of his baby girl, looking so peaceful as she slept with her 'safety blanket'. Chuck liked to think she kept Eeyore close because he reminded her of her Daddy. No matter how soft and big Eeyore was, Evie would never turn down the opportunity to spend time with her father; whether that be being tossed in the air or being read her bedtime story.

"I love you, baby, sleep tight, Princess…" He offered to his sleeping baby before the screen once again went blank after a prolonged image of his daughter left the screen.

xoxo

Back in Blair's temporary bedroom away from home, she appeared on the screen, smiling in the hope that he was too.

Chuck couldn't help but mimic her actions, thankful for having such a thoughtful wife.

"I wouldn't have thought of that…" Chuck admitted smoothly as Blair smiled in victory.

"They don't call me Blair Bass for nothing!..." She teased, tilting her head to the side a little, waiting for him to say something.

"I can't bear to be away from you two weeks straight and maybe more. I'm going to come down this weekend, every weekend if I can, to spend some time with you and the children. Being stuck in this house alone is depressing to say the least." He told her, hoping she would agree to at least a one weekend visit.

"Ok." She confirmed without hesitation, only smiling a little more.

"I'm surprised you're not fighting me on this…"

"Why would I? I can't bear to be away from you either. Teddy and Evie need to see their Daddy. I don't see why two or three days a week should be a problem…I'm sure Serena won't mind a few hours alone".

"Then I will see you in three days, beautiful", he assured, grinning with a little excitement and pleasantly surprised she hadn't fought him on this, insisting they needed more 'girl time'.

"I can't wait…oh and I may have forgotten to bring my favourite pair of La Perlas…" She added innocently, biting her bottom lip.

"I will make it my priority that I remember to bring those with me on my visit…" He returned suggestively.

"It would be very…_very_ appreciated…" Blair winked this time.

"God, Blair…don't do that to me!" Chuck warned, shaking his head at her misbehaviour.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry! But I miss you and I can't wait for this weekend, I'll make it up to you I promise." She swore, blowing a kiss at him through the monitor.

"I love you, Chuck."

"I love you too, beautiful. See you soon." He smiled calmly, sad to have to turn the connection off.

Smiling chastely for the last second, Blair waved as Chuck mouthed those three words again.

Chuck knew he wouldn't be sleeping soundly tonight, not until he could share the warmth of Blair in a few days.

* * *

><p>AN: And for those of you are curious about Eeyore in this chapter...well…Eeyore is my bestest friend since I was a little girl! No matter how old I get, Eeyore if my comforter when I'm low and he keeps me company in bed at night when I'm alone! He's got a pillow in his tummy which you can put you pyjamas in and although he used to be HUGE to me…not so much anymore…but still big! And still got a soft chin! Hope it was a good enough attempt at a late chappie? Let me know if you have forgiven me that is! :D


	25. Fight With Me

Title: Mr Chuck and Mrs Blair Bass: Part 2

Chapter 25: Fight With Me

Author: Ellibells

Summary: A series of future Chair fic, fluffy humour. Sequel to my original fic, _Mr__Chuck__and__Miss__Blair__… _Chair family dynamic filled with drabbles about the Bass family; drama, children, fluff, giggles and more fluff!

A/N: I have lost a lot of reviews before I even start writing this chapter because I have been on such a long hiatus. I have been overwhelmed with support throughout all my stories and I feel this story has reached its end. This will be the last chapter unless I get any requests for a epilogue which I will consider. It depresses me that I got like six reviews for Bass Brood last chapter and let's just say, I brought it on myself because I was lazy. So I am getting my bum in gear and writing again. Enjoy this last ditch attempt to win some of you back. :)

If anyone is yet to read Bass Brood update, would love readers :) and all I can really say is **enjoy** and I hope the prolonged wait was worth this. **Thank you all so much** for supporting me throughout all my writing, you are much loved. :D **I wish** I could name you all and **thank you** but that would take a long A/N so if you review I will as always reply to your review with a **maasive** cyber hug! :D thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl unfortunately! But I do own Ed Westwick…I have majority shares! ;)

* * *

><p>"S?..." Blair called as she knocked on her best friend's bedroom door.<p>

When there was no answer, the brunette proceeded to step into the room to find Serena curled up in a ball on her bed; her arms protectively embraced around her swollen belly.

Without saying a word, Blair stepped into the darkened room and slipped onto the bed behind her.

Serena didn't have to say a word before Blair's arms came to wrap around her best friend's body from behind, tucking her head into her shoulder, knowing exactly why her pillow was wet.

Inhaling a deep breath as Serena sniffled back the tears to speak; Blair stroked her arms and waited.

"Why- why are you so good to me?..." she muttered, pulling the duvet up to cover her chin.

"Because that's what best friends do." Blair replied bluntly, kissing Serena on her cheek lightly.

"I feel so helpless! I'm just exhausted!" she whimpered back, turning to face Blair as she pulled Serena's face up to meet hers.

"Then you need to pick yourself back up. You need to stay strong for this baby, for me…"

"What if I can't this time-" she started but was cut off by Blair's sharp look.

"Well then you're not the Serena van der Woodsen I once knew. Do you remember when I tried to run away to France? And you followed me, stopped me from running away? Do you remember what you said to me?..." Blair asked, tears brimming in her eyes as Serena blinked hers away, seeing her best friend more clearly.

Shrugging her shoulders as her chin started to tremble; Blair nodded, brushing the blonde's tears away from her cheeks.

"…It felt like my whole world was falling apart with Chuck, Daddy…everything and you told me to rebuild it. You stood there for me and you told me to fight. You promised me you would fight with me and that's what I am doing now. I need you to fight with me, you need to fight this time and rebuild what you're losing…don't let go now…fight…"

Tears falling like a free release, Blair pulled Serena into her embrace burrowing her head in a blonde bundle of locks as Serena did the same, clutching onto her best friend as shivers wracked her weak body.

"What do I do? Tell me…" She uttered softly after a few moments.

Pulling her head back to meet S', she spoke softly with a tender smile.

"You trust your heart…and you're head will follow…" she said simply as if it was the easiest question in the world.

"It worked for me!..." she added with a small laugh as she wiped her own tears away before kissing Serena on the head with affirmation.

"Now. Retail therapy. Let's go wild!" Blair laughed as she sat up, pulling Serena with her, a wink from Blair warming her heart a little more before she tottered off the bed.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Turning on her heels, Blair made her way to the door.

"B?" Serena called quietly from the bed.

"Uhuh?" she turned with a welcome look on her face.

"I love you."

"I love you too, S", she replicated as she rushed to her side, placing a strong kiss on her cheek before disappearing out of the room.

xoxo

Walking to his door, the last person Dan expected to be greeted by was Chuck Bass, but then again, Chuck never did wait for an invitation, anywhere.

"Chuck- what are you doing here?" He asked uncomfortably as Chuck waited on the door step.

"I came to talk to you about my sister." He pressed bluntly.

"Has something happened?" Dan rushed out quickly, immediately thinking the worst.

"Shall I just stay on this step and get drenched or are you going to be so kind as toinvite me in?" Chuck shot, feeling the sudden change in weather as specks of rain started to hit him.

"Erm…fine." Dan said as pulled the door back further to let the Bass enter.

"What is this about? Is something wrong?" Dan questioned as he followed Chuck into the lounge area.

"Not at present. I'm on my way to the Hamptons and thought I should come by and say, well, Serena still loves you. I don't think she's capable of not loving you… for some reason unbeknown to me, but she does. Serena and I may have not always seen eye to eye but I know she stopped anything that happened because she chose you. You may think I'm the last person you should be taking relationship advice from but trust me when I say; she wants someone to fight for her. And aside from that, it means Blair and I get our life back and I don't have a moping blonde eating all my food and sobbing over all my pillows!" Chuck shrugged as he explained.

Dan laughed a little.

"Chuck Bass without ulterior motives wouldn't be Chuck Bass, I guess!" Dan shook his head as he stuck his hand out to Chuck.

Taking the one time gesture that would never be repeated, Chuck thought, he shook back with a firm business-like grip before her nodded and then made his way to the door, turning at the last minute to say;

"Don't leave it too long."

Utterly speechless from their exchange, Dan watched Chuck Bass leave him home as he slipped into his black limo and drove away.

xoxo

"Don't laugh! You just wait until that baby pops and all you can think about is what stroller you should buy next! It's an addiction!" Blair overreacted playfully as she stepped into the house after a long afternoon of shopping, pushing Evie and Teddy's double stroller as she followed Serena.

"If you say so….!" Serena teased unconvincingly as she walked into the lounge, freezing as she turned to Blair quickly, dropping her bags as Blair unknowingly continued to babble.

"You won't be saying that when I'm the one having to wean you off buying stroller after stroll-"

"Blair…" Serena spoke slowly in surprise as she waited for Blair to realise why they had stopped so abruptly.

"What are you-" she mumbled, nearly tripping over the stroller from the obstruction of shopping bags which had been dumped unceremoniously in the middle of the door way.

"Oh my god- what-" Blair stuttered as her eyes came upon the large room filled with a flurry of pink.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me…" Serena confirmed, seeing Chuck in the corner of the room as he nodded with approval before she kissed B on the cheek and wandered out of the room.

Stepping out from the corner so Blair could see him clearly, Blair was speechless as her eyes registered the hundreds of peonies in bunches that littered the room from wall to wall, on every surface.

"Chuck…what is this?" Blair's eyes lit up as he crossed the room to meet her, glancing at his babies asleep in their stroller before he turned his full attention to his unexpectant wife, presenting her with a small bouquet of peonies.

Taking them as she put them to her nose, inhaling deeply, the familiar scent of her favourite flower invaded her senses before without warning; she threw them over her shoulder, careful to miss the stroller before claiming Chuck's body in her arms.

"I missed you…" Chuck replied to her welcome with a husky tone.

"You couldn't wait one more day?" She asked playfully tugging at the lapels of his suit, waiting for his response.

"For you?...never…" He whispered to her before placing a soft kiss against her nose which she continued to scrunch from the tickle.

"Me neither…" She whispered back with a kiss of his nose this time before he quickly replaced her vacant lips with his.

Welcoming his soft lips against hers, she pulled him closer as her hands grabbed his lapels tighter and his arms encircled her waist harder.

Their kisses remained soft and somewhat innocent as they took their time, pulling back for breath, kissing the side of her mouth, his cheek, her chin, his nose.

Leaving one last tender kiss on their lips, Chuck pulled back, granting their eyes access to each other as he placed a final kiss on her forehead, Blair smiling cutely, making his heart beat a little faster.

Standing out of sight in the door way, Serena watched her best friend and brother's exchange; it warming her heart every second and before she could do much more, she was in her room, packing her bag.

xoxo

A knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie as she threw another top back into her suitcase as fast as the last had fallen on to the pile of messy garments.

"Dan-" she bit the inside of her mouth, praying she was dreaming as he stood clearly in the door way of her room.

"I love you." He announced bluntly, flailing his arms a little with defeat.

"I-" she tried to protest but her heart wouldn't let her and instead she paced towards him with need, her arms around his neck as she pulled her body to his, letting his arms take her in a warm hug.

"I love you too…" she whispered in his ear a moment longer before pulling back and kissing him deeply, making sure his touch was real.

It was. All she could feel was her heart thumping in her ears and her stomach twisting in butterflies as he held her.

"Fight with me." She demanded, looking him straight in the eye.

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" He gripped back, placing a hand on her stomach before claiming her lips and body with his own as he held her.

He wasn't about to let go this time.

xoxo

The muttering of voices from upstairs was evidence enough for Blair as she smiled back at Chuck.

"Thank you." She praised, running her thumb across his jaw line as he smiled back, adding a chaste kiss to her cupid lips in understanding.

"Dadda!" Evie sprung from her sleep behind Blair as they turned to see their daughter's arms reaching out for her Daddy.

"Hey, Princess!" Chuck greeted as he stepped towards his babies, releasing Evie from her straps and immediately clinging to her Daddy as Blair picked up Teddy; the little family joining in one big embrace as Chuck's free arm came to wrap Blair's waist.

Life was near perfect Chuck thought as he held his family.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope this ending gave justice to the story :) I want to **thank everyone who has come on this journey with me** because you have all been **amazing**. Would love to hear final thoughts and keep your eyes peeled for a new multi chapter I am writing soon :D** Love you all!**


End file.
